Parody01
歌謡曲 あ行 『あー夏休み』by TUBEの替え歌 Part2403-432 可愛い奥様 sage 2012/08/01(水) 20:19:21.99 ID:MsjArpiL0 替え歌シリーズ『あ～夏休み』(原曲はtube「あ～夏休み」) ♪東宮で見た　サボリの君は 　誰かれ憤る(いきどおる)　サボリ過ぎfeel so bad! 　たまには公務　一度お願したいね～～ 　ゴセイヨー　連発する　皇室のウソツキ卑～ 　ほんまかい　悪夢(ゆめ)とちゃうのかい！ 　こんな皇太子妃は～ 　皇太子の数だけ～居るはずだけど～ 　IT'S SO BAD 離婚したっていいじゃない 　肥えた背脂～～ 　あ～夏休み～　仮病の税金ドロ　狂うBABY～ 雅子夫人のカラオケ十八番と結婚前に報じられた『愛人』byテレサ・テンの替え歌 Part938-787 可愛い奥様 sage 2007/07/18(水) 11:32:50 ID:P45r7l+J0 ま雅子が好きだから　それでいいのよ たとえ一緒に　出前を　食べられなくても この特別病室(へや)に　毎日通ってくれたら 私は　重湯の男でいいの ポリプできて　検査して　そして切除して 甘い　利権は　離さぬように ふて腐れて　引きこもって　そして足蹴りされて このまま　小和田の婿で　暮らしたい 回復は　少しだけ　遅いだけなの 何も言わずにいてね　会見きっついわ 静養だけ　せめて　一緒に行けたら 私は　ひとりの　公務でいいの ふて腐れて　引きこもって　そしてﾄﾞﾀｷｬﾝして ゆるい予定も　こなせぬように あきれて　あきらめて　そして　ﾄﾞﾀ出して このまま　一生ループで　終わりそう 『会いたかった』by AKB48の替え歌 Part2302-591 可愛い奥様 sage 2012/03/12(月) 14:37:51.25 ID:xmIUDOyw0 >>555 あれも食ったぁ～ これも食ったぁ～ もっと食いたぁい～ yes! 肉がぁ～ 『青いイナズマ』by SMAPの替え歌 Part3099-739 可愛い奥様＠無断転載は禁止 sage 2016/05/15(日) 17:10:55.82 ID:UJVgYzda0 >>737 奥様ったら、つい検索しちゃったじゃないですか。　小野みゆきｗ 恥ずかしながら私なんて、青い飼育員がＳＭＡＰで脳内再生されてますのｗ 青いシイクイン　熊を急（せ）かす 歩け止まれ首をふれ Get out, 冷たい視線受け止め　肉がココロ狂わせる 食べさせて jingis Khan(ジンギスカン） 『天城越え』by石川さゆりの替え歌 Part1230-681 可愛い奥様 sage 2008/05/26(月) 19:00:40 ID:LmxOvT070 隠しきれない　メタボ腹 いつしかお顔は　シミだらけ ご公務できないくらいなら　実家に戻っていいですよ～ 食べ歩き　隠れ家レストラン　 みやげ折　常連の寿司 舞い上がり　引きこもる　肩の向うは背油　怒り燃える 何があってももういいの ぐらぐら揺れる気流をくぐり　 愛子と...越えたいピレネー越ぇええええええ 683 可愛い奥様 sage 2008/05/26(月) 19:04:19 ID:7Ci7Ge1b0 >>681 フェリペよ貴方に会いたいの ハグしてほしいイケメンに そんな雅子の情念を歌います それではお聞きください 『ピレネー越え』 Part1231-53 可愛い奥様 sage 2008/05/27(火) 01:28:56 ID:Gbhwxe7z0 あまり良い出来ではありませんが>>681さんにリスペクトということでご容赦を。 前スレ>>683は来宮良子声でもよろしいかと存じますｗ 『続・ピレネー越え』 口を開けば 別れぬと 見たそのまんまの 割れ鍋蓋 ふたりで居たって 寒いけど 嘘までつかれりゃ なお寒い（(^O^)＜ 円満 ﾍﾟｱﾙｯｸｰ!） 寂れ人気 隠れ財 サヨ嘲笑 寒天脳 病気でも 病気でも　躯(ｶﾗﾀﾞ)ピンシャン ｱﾃｸｼ…食欲が燃える 体裁なんかは もういいの 行けるものなら 這ってでも ｾﾝｾｪと…越えたい 天城越えぇえええ 走る盆 迷医恋 ｲｴｽﾏﾝの群れ 草加ｽﾞﾌﾞｽﾞﾌﾞ 怨み旗 怨み旗 目論見うらはら 雅子…実家も炎上 「戻らなくても もういいよ」 メラメラ燃える 国民感情 盆暗と…越えてけ　黄泉路（よみじ）越ｫオえぇええ　エンダァーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー Part1231-333 可愛い奥様 sage 2008/05/27(火) 13:24:46 ID:bQnpUDGj0 口を開けば 断念！と　黙ったまんまの ハゲオヤジ ふたりで　行ったって サブいけど 馬鹿でも 歓迎あたたかい 軽井沢　御用邸　ＴＤＬ　御料牧場 遊んでも 遊んでも 仕事グダグダ...ドタキャン...波が..波が寄せるぅう～ 治らなくても もういいの ニラニラ笑う 盆置いて 愛子と...ぉ..逃げたい ピレネーぇええ越えぇええええ 濁り水 迷い恋　記者の群れ　路上恫喝 悔やんでも　悔やんでも　素行ハチャメチャあなた...里が...知れる 戻らなくても もういいの！ くらくら高い 地位捨てて 愛子と...越えたい　ピレネー越えぇええええええええええ 『嵐を呼ぶ男』by石原裕次郎の替え歌 参照：【裕次郎ファッション】 Part967-252 可愛い奥様 sage 2007/08/15(水) 14:14:06 ID:eVQUhXbV0 >>231 おいらはマサコ　　うぽぽなマサコ おいらが怒れば　嵐を雇うぜ ボール代わりに　ダンナを叩きゃ 御所でのウサも　ふっとぶぜ マスコミ、かかって来い！ 最初は帯状疱疹だ…　ホラ適応障害だ… おっとストロボ… 畜生、やりやがったな、倍にして返すぜ 静養だ、外食だ、乗馬だ、オランダだ、 えーい面倒だい　この辺でノックアウトだい Part972-924 可愛い奥様 sage 2007/08/21(火) 13:21:54 ID:ezHbFTHl0 >>889 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 ＿∧＿∧＿∧＿∧＿∧＿∧＿∧＿∧＿ 　　　　　デケデケ　　　　　　|　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　| 　　　　　　　　ドコドコ　　 ＜　海外静養まだーーーーーーー！！？　＞ 　　　☆　　　　　　ドムドム　|＿　＿　 ＿　＿　＿　＿　＿　＿　＿　＿| 　　　　　　　 ☆　　　ダダダダ! ∨　 ∨　∨　∨　∨　∨　∨　∨　∨ 　　ドシャーン!　　ヽ　　　　　　　　　オラオラッ!!　　　 ♪ 　　　　　　　　　＝≡＝　∧＿∧　　　　　☆ 　　　　　　♪ 　　／　〃（・∀・ #）　　　　/　シャンシャン 　　　　♪　　　〆 　┌＼と＼と.ヾ∈≡∋ゞ 　　　　　　　　　|| 　γ ⌒ヽヽコ ノ　　|| 　　　　　　　　　||　ΣΣ 　.|:::|∪〓 　||　　　♪ 　　　　　　　 .／|＼人 ＿.ノノ _||_.　／|＼ 　　　　　　　　　ドチドチ! おいらはドス子 やくざなドス子 おいらが動けば嵐を呼ぶぜ 『「いちご白書」をもう一度』byバンバンの替え歌 Part812-949 可愛い奥様 2007/03/13(火) 13:40:05 ID:e5KXUmOX0 いつか君と行った　奥志賀にまた行く 祈年祭を　抜け出して　文楽演じた 盆栽場面でも　爆笑していた 険しい横顔が　今も頼もしい 発売差し止めた　ベンヒルの訳本に 過ぎ去った恫喝が　鮮やかによみがえる 君も読むだろうか　『プリンセスマサコ』を 一家あげて　春スキー　今年も　もう一度 僕は秘密靴で　背丈を伸ばして お水の学会へも　ひとりで出かけた 静養が決まって　髪を伸ばし始めたとき あたたかく見守れ！と　君といいわけしたね 君も読むだろうか　『プリンセスマサコ』を 二人だけの　メモリー　どこかでもう一度 一家あげて　春スキー　今年も　もう一度 『一週間』by福山芳樹の替え歌 Part2463-124 可愛い奥様 sage 2012/11/11(日) 19:44:10.13 ID:bZKNad2f0 月曜日 鯉にエサあげて 火曜日は 東宮御所全部 大掃除 水曜日 酒でも飲んで ぐっすりと眠ろう 木曜日 京都へ出掛けよう 金曜日 静岡へ行き 土曜日には 声かけをしよう そして日曜日にはみんなで 育樹をしよう どんな長い時代も さえないムダな時間も 一回きりの毎日 もっと進化したって ちょっと退化したって もう戻る事は出来ない だから 未来が来るように 幸せくるように 瞬間を 見逃さないでいたい ひどく辛い時代も 楽しい夢の時間も 一回きりの毎日 充分 笑いまくって ちょっと頭使って 後悔なんかしたくない だから 明日が来るように あなたがいるように 瞬間を力一杯 生きよう 『YAH!YAH!YAH!』byCHAGE and ASKAの替え歌 Part562-889 可愛い奥様 sage 2006/08/05(土) 17:11:41 ID:gfes7qXy チャゲ＆飛鳥ネタに便乗。YAH!YAH!YAH!で。 必ず手に入れたいものは 海外旅行とグルメ 提灯記事ばかりの女性誌さえ 近頃かばってくれない 静養しすぎと騒ぎ立てずに 生温かく見守れよ 掴んだ拳を使えずに ダンナにケリ入れてないかい？ 指摘されたら牙をむく 「人格否定された！」 今から一緒に　これから一緒に　オランダに行こうか ス　ー　ケ　ヴ　ェ　ー　ニ　ン　ゲ　ン　の　♪ 海　岸　に　ト　ド　親　子 ♪ 『イミテーションゴールド』by山口百恵の替え歌 Part1712-847 可愛い奥様 sage 2010/01/16(土) 20:51:02 ID:I+qs91gA0 シャワーのあとの髪のしずくを 乾いたタオルで拭きとりません 彼が窓辺で話しかけるわ 流れる雲さえ真っ赤な色だと 私は重いまぶたを開けて 極太の指かざしてみるの ア・ア・ア　イベリコ・ロースと ア・ア・ア　シミの素肌が ア・ア・ア　イベリコ・ロースと 若いと思えぬお年の人よ 肉が似合う　ドジが似合う　肉が似合う　ドタ出が似合う ごめんね　　去年の肉と又比べている・・・ ---------------- Part2890-522 可愛い奥様＠転載は禁止 sage 2014/11/11(火) 14:28:19.35 ID:cIG8cs60O イミテーションティアラ http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=yktkl96fQnc 969 可愛い奥様＠転載は禁止 sage 2014/11/12(水) 14:14:34.14 ID:tUkCoGPzO イミテーションティアラ フルバージョンがupされてました http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B_t-5roNFEo&sns=em ドタ出のあとの腋のしずくを　乾いたタオルでふきとりながら 彼がカツラをはずしかけるわ 伊勢海老食いたく　名古屋へ行ったの 私は軽い空腹感じ　出っ腹の脂肪つまんでみるの ア・ア・ア　イミテーション・ティアラ ア・ア・ア　軽いニッケル ア・ア・ア　イミテーション・ティアラ チョロいとおもう　今年の公務 質がちがう　格がちがう　石がちがう　かがやき違う ごめんね　本物ティアラと　また較べている 批判の強いネットの片隅　彼がパソコンバタンと閉じる パンクしそうな宿便かかえ　娘がトラブル運んでくれるわ ア・ア・ア　イミテーション・ティアラ ア・ア・ア　鈍いかがやき ア・ア・ア　イミテーション・ティアラ つけてみたけど　フェイクのティアラ 色がちがう　数がちがう　値段がちがう　細工がちがう ごめんね　本物ティアラに　まだしばられてる ア・ア・ア　イミテーション・ティアラ ア・ア・ア　その安物を ア・ア・ア　イミテーション・ティアラ 待っててほしい　売れるその日を 陽があたれば　影がちがう　品がちがう　光がかわる ごめんね　ものほんティアラを　忘れるその日を 『歌うたいのバラッド』by斉藤和義の替え歌 Part2352-69 可愛い奥様 sage 2012/05/26(土) 09:51:17.56 ID:cJcJgnYg0 替え歌シリーズ『雅子に捧げる歌うたいのバラッド』 　　　原曲　斎藤和義『歌うたいのバラッド』 ♪ああ～公務することは難しいことじゃない 　ただ声に身を任せ　頭の中をからっぽにするだけ 　ああ～目を閉じれば　胸の中に映る 　おぞましい思い出や　あなたの日常 　今日だってあなたを思いながら歌うたいはうたうよ 　ずっと言えなかった言葉がある　短いから聞いておくれ 　　『出ていって！』 『家（うち）に帰ろう』by竹内まりやの替え歌 Part959-454 可愛い奥様 sage 2007/08/06(月) 16:03:36 ID:8HEH6d68O >>422 冷蔵庫の中で、凍りかけた愛を～ 暖め直した～いけど、 着る服が、違う～ 見る夢が、違う～ by　竹内まりや 『海を抱きしめて』by中村雅俊の替え歌 Part3085-606 可愛い奥様＠無断転載は禁止 sage 2016/04/05(火) 19:04:31.45 ID:NB2MDTJ70 久しぶりに替え歌♪～ 『ナルを廃太子して』(原曲は中村雅俊の「海を抱きしめて」) 生まれてこなければ良かったなんて みんなが溜息つくナル～～～ 公務には背を向け、遊びに行くのさ～～中華系某ホテル～～ 幼な児のまま変化ない　どう見ても３歳の愛子～～ このまま時が過ぎてゆき、アレらに(皇室を)任せれば～～ いつの間にか権威失墜、馬鹿にされるだけ　ナルでは～～～ 『エキセントリック少年ボウイ』の替え歌 Part446-461 可愛い奥様 sage 2006/04/10(月) 12:21:12 ID:VcyrjsN0 エキセントリック　エキセントリック　エキセントリック　プリンセスま雅子～ 今日も２ちゃんが荒れているのは エキセントリック　プリンセス！　ま雅子がいるからさ 遅いぜ　発達遅すぎるぜ　エキセントリックＩ子 警備も充実嬉しいな　条件闘争の手段さ　ＯＨ！ＭＹガール！ 呼べど答えず　クニャクニャで ヘタレな夫は　ちんちくりんの無能の人材 ピッピ＆マリ！ ハーバード！ アイ＆ナル！ さあ、みんな行くぞ！！ 相談相手はオヤジの腹心　東宮太夫はワケあり　いいかも～♪ もちろんね～！ 敵か味方か　週刊誌　敵かな？見方かな？ だけどむなしい事もある 奉仕団の顔は２度見たくない・・・・ がんばれ宮内庁　がんばれ宮内庁　東宮家は限界だ くらわせろ　くらわせろ 誰も知らない　謎の医師団　８０人体制 エキセントリック　エキセントリック　エキセントリック　プリンセスま雅子～ 『越冬つばめ』by森昌子の替え歌 219 可愛い奥様 sage 2006/04/07(金) 18:52:47 ID:IombL2dR 女盛りを無駄にして　公務や祭祀に背を向ける妻 子はできないと知りつつ抱かれ　飛び立つコウノトリ見送る雅子 親にもそむいたチビの夫よ　みんなに叩かれ寒かろに ひゅるり～　ひゅるりらら～ ついておいでと泣いてます～ ひゅるり～　ひゅるりらら～ 聞く耳のない女ですぅ～♪ ひゅるり～　ひゅりりらら～ 化粧濃いですか　ビョーキですぅ～ 正直、長い。 『大阪で生まれた女』by萩原健一の替え歌 Part2549-113 可愛い奥様 sage 2013/04/05(金) 19:25:42.79 ID:MjAZTBsvP 雅子さまのお心は深く傷ついていらっしゃいます。 今回の罵声事件でも、その後雅子さまは過呼吸になる様子が見受けられました。 過呼吸の苦しみも味わったことがない人にとってはタダの息切れ程度にしか見れないんでしょうね。 感受性がないというのは、時に他人に対して非常に冷酷な人間なんです。 自分が味わったことのない痛みはわからない。 世界に日本の皇太子妃は雅子さまお一人しかいらっしゃらない。 雅子さまのお気持ち、お心、ご回復への道のりは雅子さまのみぞ知ること。 127 可愛い奥様 sage 2013/04/05(金) 19:30:10.00 ID:QWd71Oy90 過呼吸って、怒りに震えて新幹線の中で食べ物むせただけのくせにw 980 可愛い奥様 sage 2013/04/06(土) 16:40:28.42 ID:bn7z/04G0 怒り狂ってかっ喰らった駅弁。 盛大にむせただけで過呼吸てww Part2550-45 可愛い奥様 sage 2013/04/06(土) 17:22:01.95 ID:4IROkL720 前スレに素敵なフレーズがあったので　思わず作りました。 ラスト２行に使わせていただきました。 こってり唄い上げてくださるとうれしいです。 さんざん滑った御静養の帰り 次はオランダかな　とつぶやいて ナルの肩をどつきながら 罵声は許さないと思ったら荒れてきた 小和田に生まれた雅子やさかい 金になることよう捨てん 江頭の孫に生まれた雅子やさかい 公務になんてようついていかん 怒り狂ってかっ喰らった駅弁 盛大にむせただけで　過呼吸 『男はつらいよ』by渥美清の替え歌 Part594-177 可愛い奥様 sage 2006/08/28(月) 21:55:32 ID:pC8sMfUP プリンセスは帰国はつらいよ by雅子 「わたくし、生まれも育ちも脳内アメリカヨーロッパ。 　　虎ノ門病院でうぶ湯を使い、姓は小和田、名は雅子、 　　　人呼んで、グータラの雅と発します」 １　俺がいたんじゃ　子作りできぬ　わかっちゃいたんだ　義妹よ 　　いつかお父さまの　よろこぶような　エライ国母に　なりたくて 　　不妊治療の　甲斐もなく　 　　今日も涙で　帰国しないと　駄々こねる　駄々こねる ２　デブになっても　愛敬ある奴は　いつかは皇室外交の　花と咲く 　　ピザを食っても　心の中じゃ　泣いているんだ　義姉さんは 　　目方で静養に　行けるなら　大野に苦労も　 　　野村に苦労も　かけまいに　かけまいに 　 プリンセスというもの　つらいもの 　　顔で笑って　顔で笑って 　　腹がへる　腹がへる 「とかく、西に行きましても、東に行きましても、 　　　土地土地の女王さん、王女さんに 　　　ごやっかいかけがちになる若造です。 　　　以後、楽しきオランダ静養延長お見知りおかれまして、 　　　恐惶(きょうこう)万端(ばんたん)ひきたって、 　　　よろしくおたの申します」 川内康範先生作詞『おふくろさん』の替え歌 Part812-480 可愛い奥様 sage 2007/03/12(月) 21:01:12 ID:swA7BRFcO （今話題のアノ歌で） お舅さんよ お舅さん オランダくらいじゃ 生ぬるい 小和田のオトンが 傘になり お前もいつかは 皇室の ヒットマンになれよと 教えてくれた 私の 私の 真実 忘れはしない 姑さんよ 姑さん 鼻をホジホジ 何が悪い うちの娘は ご優秀 手紙に乗馬に自転車に アルファベットも 教えているわ 私の 私の やり方 忘れんじゃねーぞ 愚民どもよ 愚民ども 山を見上げりゃ もうすぐね 雪の降る日に スキー旅行 ヒロシはもうすぐ 頂上よ でもうざいから ローキック 私は 私は 病気なの 大目にみろよ 『お祭りマンボ』by美空ひばりの替え歌 Part1212-509 可愛い奥様 2008/05/04(日) 09:27:19 ID:qmD6ahJb0 赤坂御殿のおばさんは　虎ノ門生まれで　経歴ハリボテ イケメン白人大好きで　ブルガリ　エルメス　三ツ星めぐり 雨が降ろうが　槍が降ろうが　 年がら年中　盆暗かついで　ワッショイ　ワッショイ　 警備をつけろ　貸し切っておくれ ワッショイ　ワッショイ　ワッショイ　ワッショイ そ～れ　それ　それ　静養だ～！！ おばさん　おばさん　大変だ　キジョ版で　批判が　炎上だ 革命近いよ　ムシロ旗 何を言っても　ワッショイショイ　何を聞いてもワッショイショイ ワッショイ　ワッショイ　ワッショイ　ワッショイ そ～れ　それ　それ　静養だ～！ ...あそこに帰ると思っただけで　気持ちのゾッとする夜は 威信の堕ちたおじさんと　メッキの剥げたおばさんと　 ほんとに　病後の　愛ちゃん哀れ いくら　休んでも　治らない いくら　かけても　ヤケ医師に「水｣よ～！ 『俺ら東京さ行ぐだ』by吉幾三の替え歌 Part1710-655 可愛い奥様 sage 2010/01/13(水) 02:30:42 ID:zP3bgN9K0 ♪　~はぁ 気品もねぇ　若くもねぇ　顔もそれほど可愛くねぇ　　　　　　 ウエストねぇ　胸もねぇ　甘食ズレてグールグル 昼起きて　ゆり抱いて　１０秒ちょっとのお手ふり やる気もねぇ　色気もねぇ　ついた仇名が食欲妃っ おらこんな雅子いやだ～おらこんな雅子いやだ～ 秋篠宮様がいいだ～　秋篠宮様がいるから～銭こおさめて～ 納税の義務果たすだぁ～ ♪♪　~はぁ 公務もねぇ　祭祀もねぇ　嫁いでこのかた１７年 参内ねぇ　　会釈もねぇ　わけのワカラン石段1人 ばーさんと　じーさんは　元旦早々おせち食い 病名ねぇ　説明ねぇ　たまにあるのはドタ出だけっ おらこんな雅子いやだ～おらこんな雅子いやだ～ 紀子様がいいだ～　紀子様が好きだで銭こためて～ 一般参賀見に行くだぁ～ ♪♪♪　~はぁ アマゾンで　レビュー書く　マドレーヌとはなにものだ？ 産んだ子はいるけれど　喋るところを見たことねぇ 挨拶ねぇ　お辞儀もねぇ　たまに見るのは鼻ほじり 人気ねぇ　あるわけねぇ　邪悪なガチャピンいるわけねぇ おらこんな雅子いやだ～おらこんな雅子いやだ～ 悠仁様がいいだ～　悠仁様が可愛いだで～銭こおさめて～ 万世一系お守りするだぁ～ Part1714-253 可愛い奥様 sage 2010/01/18(月) 23:27:37 ID:aWXabIz/0 また作ってみﾐﾏｽﾀｯｗ ハァ知力も無エ 体力も無エ　ｼﾞｮｷﾞﾝｸﾞも言うほど走って無エ 　　能力も無エ 指導力も無エ　女房の目ん玉ぐーるぐる 　　朝起ぎで 愛子連れで　１０分ちょっとの散歩道 　　やるごど無エ 趣味も無エ　雅子に一日一度会う 　　オラこんなナルいやだぁ オラこんなナルいやだぁ 　　秋篠宮様がいいだぁ 　秋篠宮様のためなら 　　銭コぁ貯めてぇ 一般参賀見に行くだ　 ハァ尊敬も無エ 支持も無エ　生まれてこのかた　されたごた無エ 　　男気無エ 人気も無エ　まったぐバカ者ナル一人 　　父さんとおどうどはキレ者知恵者人気者 　　友達無エ 趣味も無エ　たまに来るのは大野だけ 　　オラこんなナルいやだぁ 　オラこんなナルいやだぁ 　　秋篠宮様がいいだぁ 　秋篠宮様のためなら 　　銭コぁ貯めてぇ 清掃奉仕しに行くだぁ　 ハァ背丈も無エ 免許も無エ　スイッツフルリザルツは何者だ？ 　　専用車は あるけれど　前に乗ってるの見たこど無エ 　　威厳無エ プライド無エ　たまに行くのは定期健診 　　愉しみ無エ ある訳無エ　ナルの女房にゃ 胸が無エ 　　 　　オラこんなナルいやだぁ 　オラこんなナルいやだぁ 　　秋篠宮様がいいだぁ 　秋篠宮様のためなら 　　銭コぁ貯めてぇ 　清掃奉仕しに行くだぁ　 　　オラこんなナルいやだぁ 　オラこんなナルいやだぁ 　　秋篠宮様がいいだぁ 　秋篠宮様のためなら 　　酒さぁ断ってぇ 　　次の御代まで頑張るだぁ　 『オリビアを聴きながら』by杏里の替え歌 Part690-482 可愛い奥様 sage 2006/10/19(木) 17:58:19 ID:7rL3aPmQ お気に入りのピザ　一人食べてみるの エビマヨはちょっと空いたお腹　ふくらませてくれるから 491 可愛い奥様 sage 2006/10/19(木) 18:04:15 ID:XntYijQO 嫁いだ頃は　こんな日が来るとは思わずにいた　orz 493 可愛い奥様 sage 2006/10/19(木) 18:07:50 ID:7rL3aPmQ 夜更けの内線（電話）　女官でしょ　話すことなど何もない orz 495 可愛い奥様 sage 2006/10/19(木) 18:12:22 ID:RlgFxUGN 精進潔斎下手　いいえ済んだこと 二度とさせに来ないで　 orz 497 可愛い奥様 sage 2006/10/19(木) 18:19:16 ID:XntYijQO 疲れ果てた国民　理想のお妃を　求めたの 508 可愛い奥様 sage 2006/10/19(木) 18:48:23 ID:N2OtMBom 「オリビアを聴きながら」まとめてみました。 お気に入りのピザ　一人食べてみるの エビマヨはちょっと空いたお腹　ふくらませてくれるから （>>482さん） 経済学書は　眠り誘わないの 私らしく夜更かしを　続けたいこんな夜 嫁いだ頃は　こんな日が来るとは思わずにいた（>>491さん） 精進潔斎下手　いいえ済んだこと 二度とさせに来ないで　 （>>495さん） 疲れ果てた国民　理想のお妃を　求めたの （>>497さん） 『女ひとり』byデューク・エイセスの替え歌（京都大原三千院～♪のアレ） Part694-966 可愛い奥様 sage 2006/10/24(火) 22:44:20 ID:r5Rs25VQ 京都　大宮御所泊り 空気読めない　女が　ひとり しましまスーツに　ピンヒール 冬の静養も　ヨーロッパ 京都　大宮御所泊り 故意にオサボリ　女が　ひとり 京都　大宮御所泊り 公務　干された　男がひとり 低い背丈は　秘密の靴じゃ 補正できない畳の間 京都　大宮御所泊り 妻に　ふられた男が　ひとり か行 『飾りじゃないのよ涙は』by中森明菜の替え歌 Part2366-828 可愛い奥様 sage 2012/06/12(火) 09:18:44.45 ID:Ix+EnWhZ0 雅子じゃないのよ　●は　ハッハーーーーーー 違うと言ってるじゃないの　ホッホーーーーーーーー 雅子と違うの●は　ヒャッハーーーーーーーーーーー 833 可愛い奥様 sage 2012/06/12(火) 09:23:52.08 ID:cTRihJhZ0 雅子じゃないのよ 国母は ha ha 紀子さまと言ってるじゃないの ho ho 851 可愛い奥様 sage 2012/06/12(火) 09:47:58.71 ID:nad/C6nM0 >>833 小さいだけならいいけど、 ちょっと恥ずかし過ぎるのよナルちゃんは、hohoho～ 『勝手にしやがれ』by沢田研二の替え歌 Part2893-490 可愛い奥様＠転載は禁止 sage 2014/11/16(日) 00:48:39.04 ID:/98zMKwj0 はえぎわにぬりかべ塗って♪ 背中に脂肪つけ♪ やっぱり　おまえは出てゆくんだな♪ 悪いことばかりじゃないと♪ 思い出かきあつめ♪ かばんに詰め込むジュエリーが見える♪ 行ったきりならしあわせになるがいい♪ 戻る気になど　なってはたまらん♪ せめて少しはカッコつけて出てゆけ♪ 寝たふりしてないで　出て行ってくれ～♪ あああああああああああおやすみ～♪ 『Cafe de 鬼』by電気グルーヴの替え歌 Part1236-27 可愛い奥様＠トーナメント参加中 sage 2008/06/02(月) 17:08:58 ID:y5EBMQWH0 　　　　　　　　　　 　,　 -‐‥　　､ 　　　　　 　 　 　 ／　　　　　 　 　}、 　 　 　 　 　 　 / 〃　 rミ^^''"`ヾ　 ヽ 　　　 　 　 　 ./ 　　　/　　　　　　ヾ　} 　　　　　　 　 ﾄ､　　ノ　-‐ 　　 'ｰ {彡 　　＜ アテクシはいっぱい食う女 　　　　　　 　 !　ミ| | 　 '’`　 く '’` | 　　　　　　３日で食費が３００万！！ . 　 　 　 　　 ｉ. .ｆヽﾘ　´ﾟ　 ,ｒ_"_,,)､ ,ｲ 　 　 　 　 　 ｌ 　ヽ_｣ 　　イvvvvｱ 　! 　　　　　　　|. 　 　 i、 　 `｀二 ´' 丿 .　　　　　　 | 　 　 ,ｒ|､｀ '' ー--‐ｆ´ｉ 　　　　　　丿ノ__／ |　＼o ｡ ｡｡八≧_ 　　　　　/￣　　　　ｌ 　 　＼　/　　i 　￣ ヽ .　　　　/ 　 　 　　　＞‐　　 y 　 ＜　 　　　ｉ 71 可愛い奥様＠トーナメント参加中 sage 2008/06/02(月) 18:13:25 ID:y5EBMQWH0 　　　　　　　　　　 　,　 -‐‥　　､ 　　　　　 　 　 　 ／　　　　　 　 　}、 　 　 　 　 　 　 / 〃　 rミ^^"`ヾ　 ヽ 　　　 　 　 　 ./ 　　　/　　　　　　ヾ　} 　　　　　　 　 ﾄ､　　ノ　-‐ 　　 'ｰ {彡 　　＜ アテクシはいっぱい食う女 　　　　　　 　 !　ミ| | 　 肉`　 く 肉` | 　　　　　　２年で食費が国家予算オーバー！！ . 　 　 　 　　 ｉ. .ｆヽﾘ　´ﾟ　 ,ｒ_"_,,)､ ,ｲ 　 　 　 　 　 ｌ 　ヽ_｣ 　　イvvvvｱ 　! 　　　　　　　|. 　 　 i、 　 `｀二 ´' 丿 .　　　　　　 | 　 　 ,ｒ|､｀ '' ー--‐ｆ´ｉ 　　　　　　丿ノ__／ |　＼o ｡ ｡｡八≧_ 　　　　　/￣　　　　ｌ 　 　＼　/　　i 　￣ ヽ .　　　　/ 　 　 　　　＞‐　　 y 　 ＜　 　　　ｉ 『神田川』by南こうせつの替え歌 Part681-974 可愛い奥様 sage 2006/10/12(木) 15:47:42 ID:tSaOhepK ピザさんもチャンペイさんも来てるー。 記念に私も替え歌を。 初めてなのであまり上手くない。ネタも相撲観戦でゴメン。 アイコはもう　忘れたかしら 黒いワゴン車　スモークにして ３人で行った　両国の国技館 いっしょに退場しようねって　言ったのに いつもわたしが　取り残された 北の湖理事長の　眉間のしわが いつもよりも　深くなった アイコは　「本当に国技館に行ったの 夢じゃなかったのかしら」って　言ったのよ もうすぐ頂上（即位）だった　あのころ　何も恐くなかった ただ　マサコの顔が　恐かった アイコはもう　捨てたのかしら 第一関節まで　突っ込んで アイコがほじった　アイコの鼻くそ 「同年代の子より優秀」　って言ったのに いつもちっとも　お辞儀できないの 貴賓席の下には　愚民ども 畳半畳分の　小さなマス席 アイコは鼻糞を　指先で丸め 笑いながら　飛ばしたのよ もうすぐ典範改正だった　あのころ　何も恐くなかった ただ　マサコの顔が　恐かった 『関白宣言』byさだまさしの替え歌 Part492-368 可愛い奥様 sage 2006/05/23(火) 16:32:01 ID:sqonRsEc 愛子を外に　連れ出す前に 言っておきたい　ことがある 視界に入るな　いつも下がっていろ 必要な時は　「（愛子さま）かわいぃー」と叫べ 考えているうちに腹が立ってきた…お目汚しいたしました Part492-500 可愛い奥様 sage 2006/05/23(火) 17:56:22 ID:sqonRsEc >>368 ２行目に >かなり理不尽な話もするが　庶民は黙って聴いておけ が入るんだった… 忘れてくれるな　俺の愛する男は 愛する男は　白人イケメンただそれだけ Part492-551 可愛い奥様 sage 2006/05/23(火) 18:48:12 ID:ouTRFOgf 摂政宣言　by Ｎ＆Ｍ 九月に親王が生まれる前に　言っておきたいことがある かなり厳しい話もするが　東宮家の本音を聞いておけ 庶民が視界に入ってはいけない 普通の世界が見えなくてもいけない 静養は多く入れろ　訪問先は貸切にしろ 金に糸目はかけなくていいから 忘れてくれるな 挨拶もできない愛子にひとりで女帝が務まるわけないってことを 東宮家には東宮家にしか　できない準公務もあるから 宮内庁は口出しせず　黙って税金集めてこい 小和田の親も　千代田の親も　どちらも大事だ　超ＶＩＰ待遇にしろ 礼・節・優美子　同席させろ　たやすいはずだ　準皇族だ 愛子の陰口　言うな聞くな　庶民はつまらぬ詮索するな 二度と子供は作らぬ たぶん作らないと思う できないんじゃないかな ま、ちょっと期待はしておけ 準公務は　二人が楽しむもので 皇族が　気苦労して　つくろうものではないはず ま雅子は　ボクの所へ　仕事を辞めて来てくれたのだから 好きなときに外交して　祭祀はべつにしなくていいよ Part917-888 可愛い奥様 sage 2007/06/27(水) 06:31:05 ID:DQuYYC8y0 雅子の狙いはむしろこっち。関白宣言のメロディーでどうぞ ☆即位宣言☆ ヒロシと二人即位する前に　言っておきたい事がある かなりきびしい話もするが　俺らの本音聴いておけ 祭祀を強要してはいけない　公務を強要してもいけない めしは多く盛れ　いつもおきれいと言え　出来る限り　全力で言え 忘れてくれるな　静養できない二人に　象徴つとまる　はずなどないってことを お前らにはお前らにしか　出来ないことがあるから　納税以外は口出しせず　黙って俺らを敬え オワダの親と俺の親と　どちらも同じだ皇族にしろ マスコミ取材　かしこくこなせ　たやすいはずだ規制すればいい ふたりの悪口言うな聴くな　それからつまらぬリークはするな 俺は離婚はしない　けしてしないと思う　即位さえ出来れば　ま、お手振りくらいしてやる 幸せは愛子と海外静養　遣り甲斐ない公務で　式典出るなんてカス 俺はヒロシの所へ　キャリア捨てて来たのだから　とてもありがたいと思え　これから俺らが日本の主 愛子が育って美女になっても　民間人に嫁がせはしない 典範改正一日も早く　優秀な愛子　女帝にする 表情のない愛子の手を握り　ツボさえ押せば　公務務まるはず 皆のおかげで　即位できそうですと　俺が言うから　必ず言うから 忘れてくれるな　俺も愛子も病弱　海外静養　毎年夏休みに 忘れてくれるな　俺も愛子もかよわい　雑誌のマンセー　毎週欠かさずやれ *ニュース速報＋板【皇室】愛子さま、徒競走でお見事１位　雅子さまも満面の笑み-学習院運動会（画像あり）★２より 482 名無しさん＠九周年 2008/10/13(月) 00:41:39 ID:UjQiEoI10 関白宣言もとい、摂政宣言 愛子とかけっこ競争の前に 言っておきたい事がある かなりきびしい話もするが 雅子の本音を聴いておけ 愛子より先にスタートしてはいけない 愛子より先にゴールしてもいけない 工作は下手に作れ　いつも不出来でいろ 出来る範囲で構わないから 忘れてくれるな　仕事も出来ない雅子に 家庭を守れるはずなどないってことを 愛子には愛子にしか　できない女帝もあるから それ以外は口出しせず 黙って雅子についてこい 『北の宿から』by都はるみの替え歌 182 可愛い奥様 sage 2006/04/07(金) 18:15:11 ID:aZ9q/QUz すみません。変な電波を受信しました。 雅子　変わりはないですか 日ごと　外出増えてます 寝てはもらえぬ寝室で 枕抱えて　待ってます 男心の未練でしょう 雅子恋しい　御所の夜～♪ Part450-683 可愛い奥様 sage 2006/04/12(水) 01:23:18 ID:DOiC9tQW 　　　　　　　　｢北の宿｣ 小和田変わりはないですか　日毎ストレス溜まります 居てはもらえぬ　寂しさを 遊び呆けて　癒します 娘心の　未練でしょうか ジジン恋しい　セレブ宿 Part1230-715 可愛い奥様 sage 2008/05/26(月) 19:42:14 ID:LmxOvT070 羽田発のＮＹ経由　発った時から　赤坂御所は大嵐 南米へ向かう　侍従の群れは　誰も無口で 恫喝だけが　響いてた 盆暗　ひとり　政府専用機に乗り 白紙多い日程表見つめ　泣いていました.......。 ああぁああああああああ(泣) フロリダ海峡　夏景色 Part2837-897 可愛い奥様＠転載は禁止 sage 2014/08/18(月) 15:34:27.82 ID:kvT2UCLs0 ♪下田発の特急電車　降りたときから 東京駅は　人の波 足止めされた人の群は　誰も無口で 三人組を　眺めている 私もひとり　ロープの前に立ち はじけそうなボタン見ては　涙こらえた ああぁあ　東京駅構内　夏景色　 『絹の靴下』by夏木マリの替え歌 Part1966-760 可愛い奥様 sage 2010/12/09(木) 15:46:54 ID:YJmiA14aO ◆絹の靴下/夏木ﾏﾘから◆ お手振りはあの時以来よぅ、私は会釈も知らなぃん。 皇室のぅ、気どおった生活ぅ、窮屈過ぎる毎日ぃん。 もうーいやん、膝を揃えるのはー、私は筋肉痛ぅうー。 ぁあー喰いたい、胡座で握りずしぃんー出前してぇー♪♪ 『今日までそして明日から』by吉田拓郎の替え歌 Part1082-46 可愛い奥様 sage 2007/12/22(土) 22:01:19 ID:56ho6o3m0 　　　　　　　　　/ヾ∧ 　　　　　　　 彡|　・　＼　　　　マサコは今日まで生きてみました 　　　　 　 　 彡|　丶.＿）　 　　　いつでも父の力を借りて　いつでも父にしがみついて 　　　　 ／￣ヽ/,― ､＼　｡｡｡｡ 　　　マサコは今日まで生きてみました 　　　　 |　||三∪●）三mΕ∃　　　そして今　マサコは思っています 　　 　　＼＿.へ--ｲ＼ 　.ﾟ.ﾟ.ﾟ.ﾟ　　　　明日からも　こうして居座ろうと 『くちなしの花』by渡哲也の替え歌 Part916-366 可愛い奥様 sage 2007/06/25(月) 14:14:16 ID:6Rn2OK6r0 今では　カモジも　浮かぶほど 痩せて　やつれた　ヒロシの姿 ハマナスのハナの～　ハナの呪いが～ 蒙古の果てまで　憑いて来る ハマナスの　赤い花　ポリプのような　ハナだった 『黒の舟唄』by長谷川きよし／野坂昭如の替え歌 Part2242-910 可愛い奥様 sage 2011/12/26(月) 15:46:10.02 ID:exJH4kZr0 『ナルの舟歌』 僕朕と皇位の間には 深くて広い堀がある なかなか渡れぬ堀だから エンヤコラ那須で舟を漕ぐ ロゥ　アンド　ロゥ ロゥ　アンド　ロゥ 諦めるな　ロゥ　ロゥ 『圭子の夢は夜ひらく』by藤圭子の替え歌 Part800-823 可愛い奥様 sage 2007/02/28(水) 17:40:28 ID:eWHbtIIR0 赤く咲くのは　ソーセージ 白く咲くのは　モッツァレラ どう咲きゃいいのさ　この私 ピザはいつも食う 二十八　二十九　三十と 私の人生　絶頂期 過去がどんなに　良かろうと 今はピザを食う 昨日イチロー　今日フェデラー 明日はヘンリーか　唐沢（寿明）か イケメンははかなく　過ぎていき　 隣にボンクラ 827 可愛い奥様 sage 2007/02/28(水) 17:43:08 ID:USoyI33d0 >>823 「雅子の経済書は夜開く」ｗ 『結婚しようよ』by吉田拓郎の替え歌 Part493-244 可愛い奥様 sage 2006/05/24(水) 14:39:02 ID:T1sUsO6x 離婚しようよ　　by ＪプリンスＮ コウノトリが　秋に飛んで来て 紀子に親王ができたら 約束どおりに　お守りできないので 離婚しようよ　Ｎ＆Ｍ 銀のフルートは　何所へやっちゃったの？ 東宮太夫が会いに来たら 愛子も呼んで　親権決めよう 離婚しようよ　Ｎ＆Ｍ もうすぐ奉仕団が　ホウキを肩に 御所のお庭の中へ　掃除に来るよ そしたら君は　窓を閉めて　部屋に引きこもる ボクは　ご会釈 ボクは　君に　もうついていけないよ 離婚しようよ　Ｎ＆Ｍ Part871-828 可愛い奥様 sage 2007/05/15(火) 20:38:37 ID:T7e4kRDk0 僕の丈が　２センチ伸びて 君の鼻に　並んだら 約束どおり　御所から出て 離脱をしようよ　mmm… ボクのビオラを　ギリリと鳴らそう ピザ屋のバイクが　見えたら 仲間を呼んで　花をもらおう 離脱をしようよ　mmm… Part1508-424 名無しさん＠自治スレにてローカルルール議論中 sage 2009/03/21(土) 22:11:28 ID:nJLeWTee0 雅の髪が尻までのびて メーテルと同じになったら 約束どおりキチガイ病院 入院しようよ MMMM 『恋人がサンタクロース』by松任谷由実の替え歌 Part1071-525 可愛い奥様 2007/12/05(水) 12:05:07 ID:ADBNyfGV0 むかし　隣の小和田のお姐さんが クリスマスの日　胡坐で言った 今夜　８時になれば　ナルちゃんが家にやって来る やめなよ　それは畏れ多いお話 そう言う私に　舌打ちして でもね　皇太子妃になれば　いずれはなれる　皇后に 恋人は　三太郎 本当に　三太郎 つむじハゲ　ベタついて 恋人は　三太郎 背の低い三太郎 究極の外交官になる あれから幾つ海外旅行したでしょう 今も彼女は静養中だけど ある日遠い蘭国へと　子供も連れて行ったきり Part1083-534 可愛い奥様 sage 2007/12/24(月) 10:20:33 ID:QyuhrfNZ0 むかし　隣の小和田のお姐さんが クリスマスの日　胡坐で言った 今夜　７時になれば　礼子一家と一緒にディナー やめなよ　それは実家べったりな話 そう言う私に　指差しして でもね　外食すれば　いつかは制覇　ミシュランを 恋人は　せんせぇ 本当に　せんせぇ 夜明けまで　話し合い 恋人は　せんせぇ ＫＯの　せんせぇ 身も心も通じ合う 　 あれから幾つレストランに行ったでしょう 今も彼女は静養中だけど ある日　公務の時に　目玉ぐるぐるやったきり 『高気圧ガール』by山下達郎の替え歌 615 名前：可愛い奥様 ：05/03/12 12:55:37 ID:ttfhoUH2 懐かしの名曲をどうぞ。 低気圧ガール　　作詞作曲：偽山下達郎 なめらかなドタキャンは　溜息の繰り返し しなやかな欠席は　湧き上がる長いスレ 200キロ飛び越えて　公務には行かない “I can't go” 引き篭もっておくれ　どこまでも 低気圧ガール… 永遠のひるさがりに　終わらない静養を続ける 記者たちに指を差して　華やかな恫喝をくれる 灰色な我が子を　両手に抱えて “I can't go” 行かないよ公務には　もう二度と 『今夜はブギーバック』by小沢健二とスチャダラパーの替え歌 Part1305-88 可愛い奥様 sage 2008/08/28(木) 12:33:04 ID:t8FskC3e0 ぎろっぽんに華やかなマサオ 「皇室に入ったらもうこんなことできないから」 ブギー・バック　シェイク・イット・アップ　神様がくれた 甘い甘いミルク＆ハニー １　２　３　を待たずに ２４小節の旅のはじまり 26センチヒールででドアをドカーッとけって 「ルカーッ」と叫んでドカドカ行って テーブルのピザ　プラスモーチキン ワインでいっきに流しこみ ゲップでみんなにセイ　ハロー ON AND ON TO DA BREAK DOWN てな具合に　ええ行きたいっスね いっスねーっ　イェー！！　なんてねーっ よくない　コレ？　コレ　よくない？ よくなく　なくなく　なくなく　ない？ KNOCK KNOCK !! WHO IS IT ? オレ　マサオ　in the place to be　ぎろっぽん なんて　具合に　ウアーッ　ウアーッ wait wait wait wait ガッデーム って「皇室に入ったらもうこんなことできないから」 いや　泣けたっス　「えーっ」 マジ泣けたっス フリースタイル具合にマジ泣けたっス STOP CHECK IT OUT YO MAN キミこそスゲーぜ　マサオ MY MAN その頃のマサオと言ったら いつもこんな調子だった 心のベスト１０　第一位は こんな曲だった 　テレサ　かもん 泣き出してしまいそう 痛いほど好きだから ブギー・バック　シェイク・イット・アップ　神様がくれた 　甘い甘いミルク＆ハニー さ行 『サーフ天国、スキー天国』by松任谷由実の替え歌 555 名前：可愛い奥様 ：2006/01/07(土) 15:32:15 ID:uvTIxgVb >>546 いや、そんなこと仰らずにどうぞ。 つ皇太子妃版・サーフ天国、スキー天国 ゲレンデのカフェテラスで すべる我が子にくぎづけ 派手な「宮さま！」コールで 黄色い声が舞い立つ 祈年祭なんてどうでも 私が良けりゃ最高 皇室医務主管も羽毛田も 出る幕がないよ 自然は雪や太陽つれて レビューを見せに来る 夕映え樹氷を染めれば しばらく地球は止まってる スウイングしてる粉雪 Highな気分にさせるよ つれてゆこうかこれから スキー天国へ シャワーハウスで着替えて くり出せ熱いメキシコ 焼きに来たのとビーチで 寝てるだけがいい Part813-952 可愛い奥様 sage 2007/03/14(水) 17:12:53 ID:Hzv+AzWdO スキー天国、サボリ天国 ゲレンデのカフェテラスで　滑るヒロシは上げ底 文楽愛子転んで　むずかり爆発 スタイルはお直し不可　家柄だけは最高 プロの選手もコーチも　白人じゃないの！ ドス子は[不臭子と礼子]]を連れて　ニラニラお手を振る ヒロシをワゴンにケリ込めば　しばらく周囲は凍ってる 祭祀も公務もブッチして Highな気分になりたい 連れてかんかいとっとと　スキー天国へ 『SAKURA』byいきものがかりの替え歌 Part2439-855 可愛い奥様 sage 2012/10/09(火) 23:55:59.34 ID:VFpeVrug0 じゃあ気分を変えて、替え歌でも・・・ ｢サクラ｣　原曲はいきものがかり｢SAKURA｣ サクラぞろぞろ集まって叫ぶ　テレビに映るよう～に　｢マサコさま～｣ きっと金で集めた草加でしょ？今も見えているよ　サクラわめくよ～ 電車から見えたのはいつもの人達　二人で並んで　犬を抱えて お出ましの時が来てキミは駅を出た～　ざわめくサクラをキョロキョロ探すの～ 悠仁親王が生まれ、女帝の夢は消えた　健常な親王はマサコを焦らせた～ NHKの動画の中に今回もサクラが映る　下品な声が～ブラウン管から聞こえてくるよ～ サクラわめくよ下品な声で　脅える犬を両手で抱きしめて きっと金で集めた草加でしょ？今も見えているよ　サクラわめくよ～ 『さそり座の女』by美川憲一の替え歌 Part602-779 可愛い奥様 sage 2006/09/01(金) 13:28:16 ID:gVa30ASE いいえ　わたしは　濡れ落ち葉の男 お気のすむまで　哂うがいいわ あなたが私用のつもりでも　地獄の果てまでついていく 一生　全力　守る　守る　守るだけよ～ そうよ　わたしは　濡れ落ち葉の男 天下り先は　小和田の婿よ　 『ＳＡＣＨＩＫＯ』byばんばひろふみの替え歌 Part1085-465 可愛い奥様 sage 2007/12/27(木) 10:24:50 ID:uu5u4zqt0 雅子～思い通りに。 雅子～生きてごら～ん。 いいとこを数えたら～片手でも足りない～ 悪いとこ数えたら～両手でも足りない～～ 愛子様をお察し申し上げるスレ　55より 845 可愛い奥様 sage 2011/12/17(土) 22:27:06.89 ID:KXJCStL60 【アイコ】(SACHIKOの替え歌) ♪出来ること　数えたら　　片手にさえ余る 　出来ないこと　数えたら　両手でも足りない 　いくら身分が高くても　規則(ルール)破りの子では駄目だと 　言った人達　皆辞めた　イエスマンしかい～～ないのさ～～ 　愛子　思い通りに　愛子　生きてごらん 　それが悲しいCOでも良い 　笑い方も忘れた時は～～　思い出すまで側にいるよ 　いつも貴女の　そばにいるよ～～～ 『サブリナ』by家入レオの替え歌 Part2287-650 サボリナ sage 2012/02/23(木) 22:20:40.57 ID:1Mti6ecvO Rainy Day 夜の町 舞い降りた マッコウな陰毛のばした君 恫喝するように ガン飛ばすように ガラス越しに見る 下品な影 いつだって いつだって 白人の愛を求めて 国民の声に肥糞ｗぶっこいても 今夜も空虚な気持ちを抱えて肥えてく 肥えてく背脂 サボリナ 『さよなら』byオフコースの替え歌 Part813-153 可愛い奥様 sage 2007/03/13(火) 18:09:38 ID:hHi1ULnO0 　　もう終わりだね　浩が小さく見える 　　僕は思わず雅を　蹴飛ばしたくなる 　　「浩は泣かないから　このままひとりにして」 　　浩の頬を涙が　流れては落ちる 　　「雅子は優秀だね」　いつかそう話したね 　　まるで今日のことなんて　思いもしないで 　　さよなら　さよなら　さよなら　もうすぐ外はオランダ・ハーグ 　　動いたのは　確かに　遊びだけ　自立リバビリだけ 　　愛は哀しいね　東宮のかわりに秋篠宮が 　　今日は宮家の部屋で　眠るかもしれない Part1707-27 ：可愛い奥様：2010/01/06(水) 00:23:04 ID:xbEgTUIB0 2009年12月1日のじじん ttp://reunion.orange.fr/images/310x205/actu/jpg/photo_1259676047282-1-0.jpg 30 ：可愛い奥様：2010/01/06(水) 00:26:59 ID:U+HBAeLp0 >>27 もう… 53 ：可愛い奥様：2010/01/06(水) 00:52:46 ID:0378/A3a0 >>30 終わりだね。君が小さく見える。 54 ：可愛い奥様：2010/01/06(水) 00:54:25 ID:xbEgTUIB0 >>53 僕は思わず君を・・・ 56 ：可愛い奥様：2010/01/06(水) 00:56:27 ID:96LLLho20 >>54 ならね～よっ！（ﾊﾘｾﾝﾎﾞﾝ春菜の口調でｵﾈｶﾞｲ 58 ：可愛い奥様：2010/01/06(水) 00:58:19 ID:b8xT0vcO0 もうすぐ～外は～白～い冬～ 72 ：可愛い奥様：2010/01/06(水) 01:13:50 ID:xbEgTUIB0 愛したのは確かに地位だけ～ 75 ：可愛い奥様：2010/01/06(水) 01:17:47 ID:b8xT0vcO0 そのままの～地位だけ～ 76 ：可愛い奥様：2010/01/06(水) 01:18:16 ID:0378/A3a0 極上の地位だけ～♪ 『３年目の浮気 』by ヒロシ＆キーボーの替え歌 Part1088-455 可愛い奥様 2007/12/30(日) 18:18:31 ID:8kelpQ4Q0 （盆暗)馬鹿言ってんじゃないよ　雅子と僕は　静養もしたけど　長野と徳島　公務もしたんだぜ 　　　 馬鹿言ってんじゃないよ　庶民のことだけは　一日たりとも忘れたことなどなかった僕だぜ （国民)よく言うわ！　いつもサボってばかりで　我々が何にも知らないとでも思っているのね！ （盆暗)よく言えば　惚れた僕の負けだよ　モテナイ男が　かまえる女が他にはいないから （ド盆)静養中の外食くらい　大目にみろよ （国民)開き直るその態度が気に入らないのよ！ （ド盆)静養中の外食　肉は　多めにしてよ （国民)奉仕団に会釈したって　許してあげない！ 『シクラメンのかほり』by布施明の替え歌 Part1025-673 可愛い奥様 sage 2007/10/03(水) 16:23:09 ID:Czvv7Zbf0 「ラフレシアのかほり」　伏せﾋﾛｼ ドス黒い色した　ラフレシアほど　怖いものはない フォーカスされた　君のようです カメラマンが　かけた言葉に 恫喝するように　指差す君に 画像がネットにうｐされ　広まってゆきました 寄生植物の　ラフレシアほど　浅ましいものはない はじける笑顔の　君のようです ５歳半過ぎた　娘を抱けば 常識さえも　おきざりにして 愛がいつのまにか　赤子のようでした 疲れを知らない子供のように　精力的に静養をする 呼び戻すことができるなら　僕は何を惜しむだろう 皇室に根を張る　ラフレシアほど　禍々しいものはない 仁王立ちする　君のようです 東宮御所の　汚部屋の中は ラフレシアのかほり　むなしくゆれて 優美子が知らん顔して　訪ねてきました 疲れを知らない子供のように　精力的に静養をする 呼び戻すことができるなら　僕は何を惜しむだろう 『私鉄沿線』by野口五郎の替え歌 Part942-263 可愛い奥様 sage 2007/07/21(土) 09:54:37 ID:tEBPo5rt0 私的沿線 行啓先で君のこと　いつも待ったものでした 品川駅では　追ってくる　マスコミかわすがのが好きでした 手術後にお酒を　控えていたら モンゴル公務も終わりました 地方公務で　もう一度だけ　僕とお泊りやりませんか 行く先々で　聞かれました 君はどうしているのか？と 伝言メモに　ピザのこと 君は書いて　差し出します 出前を食べれば　もしかして　病気が元通りになるようで 僕たちの結婚生活は　終わりでしょうか ポリプはいつか治りました 御所の部屋を訪ねてきては　外交したいと言った君よ この僕もわかりません 大野とはどうなっているのでしょう 『１５の夜』by尾崎豊の替え歌 Part899-87 可愛い奥様 sage 2007/06/09(土) 19:27:01 ID:eBiMEjm90 >>71さんの書き込みを見て、ふと思いつきました。 15周年の夜 落書きのご進講進講書と外ばかり見てる俺 超高層ビルの上の空　届かない夢を見てる やり場のない気持ちの扉破りたい 皇居の裏　煙草をふかして見つかってもかまわない 胡坐で寿司食い　背を向けながら 心のひとつも分かり合えない職員たちをにらむ そして仲間たちは今夜海外静養の計画を立てる とにかく　もう　御所にも日本にもいたくない 自分の存在が何なのかさえ　解らず唇震えている 15周年の夜 虚飾の経歴で走り出す　行き先も解らぬまま 暗い夜の食事の中へ 誰にも縛られたくないと　逃げ込んだご病気に 自由になれた気がした　15周年の夜 愚民の視線　小さい夫　わずらわしくて 夢見てるあの義親の家の横を　氏ねとつぶやき走り抜ける 闇の中　ぽつんと光る　PCのモニタ 匿名で書ける憤り　愛子の手握り締め 女帝の結末解らないけど 小和田家は将来を　ずっと夢に見てる 世間は欲を捨てろと言うが　俺はいやなのさ 退屈な公務が俺たちの全てならば なんてちっぽけで　なんて意味のない　なんて無力な 15周年の夜 虚飾の経歴で走り出す　行き先も解らぬまま 暗い夜の食事の中へ 吸いなれた煙草をふかし　星空を見つめながら 自由を求め続けた15周年の夜 Part2767-75 可愛い奥様＠転載禁止 sage 2014/04/18(金) 18:53:23.66 ID:IaYI5XvM0 著作権大丈夫かな？「５０の春」 コピペのフォルダと２ちゃんばかり見てるマサ 御用地の上の空　叶わない夢を見てる やりばのない怒りの的見つけたい 私室の中　煙草をふかして苛つくも逃げ場もない つるんでかたまり　背を向けながら 心のひとつも解りあえない職員をにらむ そしてナルマサは今日もサボりの計画をたてる とにかくもう　祭祀や行事には出たくない 自分の存在が何なのかさえ　忘れて太っている ５０の春 偽りの記事を出す　行き先も解らぬまま 暗い歴史の闇の中へ 伝統に縛られたくないと　逃げ込んだこの部屋で 自由になれた気がした　５０の春 『羞恥心』by羞恥心の替え歌 Part1309-363 可愛い奥様 sage 2008/09/01(月) 17:35:10 ID:y8HaGsZX0 羞恥心 笑いたきゃ笑うがいい 静養ばかりだけど 働く気分には ならないのさ 雅は公務も祭祀も なにひとつしないけど 力の限り遊びに行くさ ズタズタにされたプライドを 捨ててしまえば 明日がみえるはず ドンブリドンブリ ドンブリドンブリ泣かないで 皇室なんか似合わない 庶民の地位にさぁおいで 羞恥心羞恥心雅達は レジャーはいつもどんなときも 避けやしないさ 人生人生人生税で生きてる 『十戒（1984）』by中森明菜の替え歌 Part470-259 可愛い奥様 sage 2006/04/27(木) 15:29:10 ID:yzDtIaIu 　　　　　 ｢十戒(2006)｣ 愚図ね　キャリアぶってるだけで　何も小和田なしじゃ出来ない 過保護すぎたようね　ご負担はぐうたらの言い訳なのよ はっぱかけたげる　さあカタつけてよ やわな生き方を変えられない限り　限界なんだわ　雅子　イライラするわ すぐに病気口にするけど　それじゃ何も解決しない ちょっと甘い顔をする度に　ツケ上がるの悪いクセだわ 顔見せだけじゃもう物足りないのよ 今の東宮妃みんなの同情引きたがり甘えてるわ　止めて　冗談じゃない ちゃんとハッキリしてよこの辺で　ギリギリよもどかしいわね 救いの無い人ね哀しくなるのよ　外国好きならば方法あるはずよ でなきゃさよならね　いいわ冗談じゃない はっぱかけたげる　さあ　カタつけてよ　 やわな生き方を変えられたら　きっと好きになれたはず　雅子　イライラするわ 『春夏秋冬』by泉谷しげるの替え歌 Part1085-513 可愛い奥様 sage 2007/12/27(木) 12:42:55 ID:8Gx8ex6h0 躾の無い家に生まれ　文化の無い家に育ち 教養の無い家を出て　愛の無い人へ嫁ぐ 父の為によかれと思い ミシュラン片手にかけずりまわる やっと見つけたフォアグラは いともたやすく身に成った 春を詠む教養は無く 夏は牧場で駱駝に乗り 秋の祝いはブッチギリ 冬に背油をさらけ出す いつか全てが終わるさ いつかマスコミが変わる いつも雅子は浮腫んでる いつか全てが明るみに出る 躾の無い家に生まれ　文化の無い家に育ち 教養の無い家を出て　愛の無い人へ嫁ぐ 宮家を横目で睨み 自分の衣装を確かめる また衣装がぶつかった 当分ニラニラが続く いつか全てが終わるさ いつかマスコミが変わる いつも雅子は浮腫んでる いつか全てが明るみに出る 『少女Ａ』by中森明菜の替え歌 Part1172-89 可愛い奥様 sage 2008/03/26(水) 04:59:26 ID:tEV/FG080 ナカモリアキナ少女Ａのメロでどぞ。 「オバハンＭ」 上目使いに　盗んで見て見る テレビカメラの数が　今日は少ないわ 思わせぶりに　流し目送り はじける笑顔は　こっちでつくってあげる いわゆる高貴な　コウタイシヒだわ ハイクラスのこと　知らなすぎるのオマイら ド庶民なのは　仕方ないけど ハーバード出てから　文句を言うことね うざったい　うざったい 小力に見えても　私　豚でも うざったい　うざったい 私は　妃殿下よ　ひれふしなさい ピザーラじゃない　ロオジェに行くわ 私　雅子様 90 可愛い奥様 sage 2008/03/26(水) 05:00:02 ID:tEV/FG080 頬杖ついて センセイ想えば 胸の高鳴り　耳がああ熱いわ 鏡にむかって　微笑みつくる 鏡はひび割れ　これで13枚目 仮病とうつ病　ひとつにしちゃえば ガチャ歯の口元　可笑しさこぼれてくる マスコミ言うほど　病気じゃないの 本当は仮病　使い分けるのよ私 うざったい　うざったい 公務をするとか　しないとかなら うざったい　うざったい 外国だったら　行ってあげるわ ブラジルじゃない　スペイン行くわ 私　雅子様 うざったい　うざったい 祭祀をするとか　しないとかなら うざったい　うざったい そんなのハナから　する気もないわ レジャー三昧　グルメ三昧 私　雅子様 『昭和枯れすすき』byさくらと一郎の替え歌 Part1917-870 可愛い奥様 sage 2010/10/09(土) 09:04:10 ID:FodZbsRZO >>826 雅とナル「東宮枯れすすき」 食欲に負けた いえ　世間に負けた この家も追われた いっそきれいに死のうか 力の限り　食ったから 未練などないわ 花さえも咲かぬ　二人は枯れすすき 『ジョニーへの伝言』byペドロ&カプリシャス／高橋真梨子の替え歌 Part1027-36 可愛い奥様 sage 2007/10/05(金) 08:47:00 ID:rRCkCF3f0 ＭＳ子への伝言 マサ子が来たなら伝えてよ ２：４７（にじかん）待ってたと 割と元気なく中座したあとは 治療の一環？　ミレナリオ 東宮なら　そこのところ上手く伝えて マサ子が来たなら伝えてよ 皇統は大丈夫 もとの男系でまたつなげるわ 八百万の神々ついてるの ド庶民なら　そこのところ上手くわきまえて ソラマメバスは逝く　右から左へと 今度こそ　典範改正　アイ子女帝… マサ子が着たなら伝えてよ その服かぶってる サイは投げられた　もう出てってよ 貴女は貴女の道を逝け ご負担なら　小和田に戻って　上手くサヨナラ 長文お目汚し大変失礼しました。 Part1085-346 可愛い奥様 sage 2007/12/26(水) 23:10:15 ID:GhK2o4so0 有機水銀ヘドロ夫妻。 351 可愛い奥様 sage 2007/12/26(水) 23:20:56 ID:14Qbh8na0 >>346 いいわね。略して「水銀ヘドロ」なんてどうかしら。 402 可愛い奥様 sage 2007/12/27(木) 01:17:19 ID:8O5jsdGd0 >>351 もっと略して「ヘド」でいいかと。 406 可愛い奥様 sage 2007/12/27(木) 01:25:15 ID:O5h4jmG00 >>402 ヘドロ＆ヅラビシャス 408 可愛い奥様 sage 2007/12/27(木) 01:27:00 ID:C4ZacG5b0 >>406 ♪雅子が来たなら伝えてよ　2時間45分待ってたと～ 409 可愛い奥様 sage 2007/12/27(木) 01:29:47 ID:O5h4jmG00 >>408 ♪割と元気良く～　帰ってきたら「どうも」～ 410 可愛い奥様 sage 2007/12/27(木) 01:32:57 ID:C4ZacG5b0 >>409 ニラニラついでに話してよ 凡夫でも　そこのところ うまく伝えて 412 可愛い奥様 sage 2007/12/27(木) 01:43:42 ID:7znoZ4uu0 >>410 今後も静養へ スキーでも　牧場でも 422 可愛い奥様 sage 2007/12/27(木) 03:31:31 ID:+PhMAkff0 >>406,408,409,410 カモミールティー吹いたw でも待ってた時間は２時間４５分でなく、４７分ですわ。 奥様方に敬意を表し、つなげておきますw ヘドロ＆ヅラビシャス「雅子への伝言」 ♪雅子が来たなら伝えてよ　2時間4７分待ってたと～ ♪割と元気良く～　帰ってきたら「どうも」～ ♪ニラニラついでに話してよ ♪凡夫でも　そこのところ　うまく伝えて わたしもこれから、ﾍﾄﾞﾛ&ｽﾞﾗって呼ぶわ。 514 可愛い奥様 sage 2007/12/27(木) 12:43:14 ID:6tULkL3i0 >>422 ちぃバスで行く～　ヒルズへも　どこへでも～ 気が付けば～　怪しげな所ね～ 東宮は～ 盆暗でも　そこのところ　早く気づいて～ 529 可愛い奥様 sage 2007/12/27(木) 12:52:12 ID:6tULkL3i0 >>523 そうですねw 訂正。 マイバッハで行く～　ヒルズへも　高島屋でも～ 気が付けば～　怪しげな所ね～ 東宮は～ 盆暗でも　そこのところ　早く気づいて～ 『スーダラ節』by植木等の替え歌 *ニュース速報＋板：【皇室】ご自身の体調より愛子内親王の“いじめ問題”優先した皇太子雅子妃殿下より 671 名無しさん＠１２周年 2011/12/26(月) 18:19:14.69 ID:tkhM7iHh0 雅子のスーダラ節な ♪セイヨー節♪ チョイと一回のつもりでサボリ　いつの間にやら8年間 気がつきゃニートでお忍びグルメ　 これじゃ公務に復帰はナイ 分かってないからやめられない ソレ セイセイ静養ーだったらダラダラセイヨー♪ セイセイ静養ーだったらダラダラセイヨー～♪ チョイと一回のつもりで付き添い　いつのまにやら1年半 気がつきゃモンペで　合宿も参加 他の生徒にいいわけナイ 分かってないから　手に負えない ソレ セイセイ静養だったらダラダラセイヨー♪ セイセイ静養だったらダラダラセイヨー♪ 『ずっと好きだった』by斉藤和義の替え歌（原発替え歌「ずっと嘘だった」付き） Part2052-819 ずっとウソだった 雅子 sage New! 2011/04/11(月) 00:59:53.87 ID:qz++82CX0 ttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q_rY6y24NAU&feature=related&hd=1 この国を巡らず 入内後十八年 新聞雑誌もTVも言ってたよ 有能な外交官です 私達をだまして 言い訳は「適応障害」 懐かしいあの皇室 くすっぐたい黒い東宮 ずっとウソだったんだぜ やっぱばれてしまうんだな 本当ウソだったんだぜ 雅子は頑張っている ずっとウソだったんだぜ 慈愛の皇太子妃見たいな 本当にウソだったんだぜ 気付いていただろこの事態 自分勝手な皇太子妃はもう止められない 何人傷付ければ気が付いてくるの この国の皇太子 この国が嫌いで外国に行きたい 教えてよその訳 やっぱいいや もう東宮に救いはない ずっとクソだったんだぜ 伝双もﾊｰﾊﾞｰﾄﾞも東大も外務省も もう夢ばかりみてないけど ずっとクソだったんだぜ それでも続ける気だ 本当クソだったんだぜ 何かがしたいこの気持ち ずっとウソだったんだぜ 本当クソだったんだぜ Part2233-269 可愛い奥様 sage 2011/12/16(金) 12:05:19.68 ID:h0hzlYCl0 ずっと嘘だったんだぜ♪ 山中湖つきまといに 　税金を3千万 山ガールきどってさ　言ったよ「院のススメ」 被災者を無視して　やったよお楽しみ会 お見舞いもドタキャンして　言われたよ嫁失格 ずっと嘘だったんだぜ～　お風邪も適障も～ ホント嘘だったんだぜ～　優秀なアテクシも ずっと嘘だったんだぜ～　優秀なあいこさまも ホント嘘だったんだぜ～　疑うヤツは恫喝してきた 体重増加はもう止められない 皇室ニートももうやめられない、死ぬまで 『スローなブギにしてくれ』by南佳孝の替え歌 Part1345-718 可愛い奥様 sage 2008/10/12(日) 10:57:15 ID:Jq4dNJYqO 【ｽﾛｰな豚を見てくれ】 ｳｫﾝﾁｭ 生暖く見守ってくれ ﾊﾞｹの剥がれた「女の夢」を憐れんで ｳｫﾝﾁｭ 焦らずに静養(笑)したいね ｷﾞﾗｷﾞﾗﾆﾗﾆﾗ顔を見てくれ 珍生はｹﾞｰﾑ 国民が自分を敬ってる振りする 悲しいｹﾞｰﾑさ ｳｫﾝﾁｭ弱い頭を見せちまったね 悪いｼﾞｼﾞﾝのせいさ ﾋﾟｻﾞでも取るかな 珍生はｹﾞｰﾑ 小和田の欲をほじくり出せば 答えは出てくる ｳｫﾝﾁｭｳｫﾝﾁｭ 生暖く見守ってくれ 理由なんかないさ ｶﾚｰ食べたい 焼肉食べたい 『SAY YES』byCHAGE and ASKAの替え歌 Part562-875 可愛い奥様 sage 2006/08/05(土) 16:36:51 ID:j4AaObpT 静養（SAY　YOUの替え歌） 余計な公務などしないよね 全てが雅子と僕と愛子のためさ 少しくらいの嘘やわがままも まるで僕を試すような ま雅子の恫喝になる このまま３人で 医師団使って 働かず暮らさないか 愛子は優秀感じられるよ 学習院に通えなくても 何度も行くよ静養行くよ 今上あきれてる 静養～ 『世界で一番熱い夏』byプリンセスプリンセスの替え歌 Part562-234 可愛い奥様 sage 2006/08/04(金) 19:10:22 ID:dVQYK5hi 熱い夏と言ったらこの歌ｗ 唄うは、プリンセス雅子 『世界で一番暑い夏』 那須御用邸での静養を終えたら イマジネーション飛び立つのオランダへ 輝く銀色のジャルは大野も乗せ 日本の国境を今越えるよ 退屈な御所暮らしに ざわめく愚民のノイズ やりがいの無い公務の毎日が 離宮の彼方に消えてく One and only fashion スーツは裕次郎ストライプ Fly with me, family 舞い上がるババンと礼子 世界で一番大きな静養 世界で一番暑く長い静養 もうこの静養止めないで～ 『世界に一つだけの花』by SMAPの替え歌 Part2427-818 可愛い奥様 sage 2012/09/17(月) 19:32:42.83 ID:3dBYRIIX0 　困ったように笑いながら ずっと手を振ってる人がいる 頑張ってお辞儀したけれども 出来ないから仕方ないね やっと車から出てきた その人が着ていた 色とりどりのワンピースと 不機嫌そうな横顔 　そうさ　愛子は 東宮に一人だけの内親王 一つ一つ違う指を持つ その指を振らせることだけに 一生懸命になればいい 『世界は二人のために』by佐良直美の替え歌 Part1933-71 可愛い奥様 sage 2010/10/29(金) 22:31:03 ID:SyWIjwOp0 雅子原理主義の歌 私（とＩ子）の為～ 皇室（制度＝日本国憲法）があるの～ 私の為～日本があるの～ 私の為～世界があるの～ 私の為～すべてがあるの～ もう、日本国憲法破壊レベルだね雅子は。 『赤道小町ドキッ！』by山下久美子の替え歌 Part2094-598 可愛い奥様 sage 2011/07/06(水) 09:19:35.83 ID:6NGPGfWH0 どきっ　どきっ 君はタクシー小町♪ 599 可愛い奥様 sage 2011/07/06(水) 09:21:37.42 ID:xqybKjXA0 替え歌奥様いらっしゃるのね。 ♪君はﾀｸｼｰ小町っ！ タイは暑かった亜熱帯！ 君はﾀｸｼｰ小町っ！ 叩けば埃出るわよっ！ ドキっ！ドキッ！♪ 『千の風になって』の替え歌 Part867-824 可愛い奥様 sage 2007/05/12(土) 10:18:39 ID:OXMHiGuU0 先帝の御陵の前で　泣かないでください そこに私は行きません　祭祀なんかしません 皇室の恥に　皇室の恥になって このオイシイ特権を　喰い続けていきます 春には静養先の　牧場を飛び回る 冬はタイヤのように　スキー場で転がる 朝はマグロになって　公務をブッチする 夜はビストロ行って　ディナーをおかわり 「みんなが待ってるからね」なんて　言わないでください 私はヤツと寝ません　離婚とかもしません 皇室のガンに　皇室のガンになって あの大きな空へ　またロングフライトします 皇室の恥に　皇室の恥になって あの古い因習を　ぶち壊していきます 『卒業』by尾崎豊の替え歌 Part694-335 可愛い奥様 sage 2006/10/23(月) 15:36:35 ID:0Y3NIxyr 「卒業」尾崎雅子 御所の陰　芝生の上 すいこまれる空 幻とリアルな気持ち 感じていた チャイムが鳴り　さくらラウンジ行って座り 何に従い 従うべきか考えていた ざわめく心 今 俺にあるものは 意味なく思えて とまどっていた 放課後 街ふらつき 俺達は風の中 孤独 瞳にうかべ 寂しく歩いた 笑い声とため息の飽和した店で グルメと旅行の話 競いあった 退屈な心 刺激さえあれば 何でも大げさにしゃべり続けた あーあ　あーあー 行儀よくまじめなんて 出来やしなかった 夜の御～所 窓ガラ～ス壊してまわった 逆らい続け あがき続けた 早く自由になりたかった 信じられぬ天皇との争いの中で 許しあい いったい何 解りあえただろう うんざりしながら それでも過ごした ひとつだけ 解っていたこと この皇室からの 卒業 337 可愛い奥様 sage 2006/10/23(月) 15:37:49 ID:0Y3NIxyr 「卒業」尾崎雅子 卒業して いったい何解ると言うのか 想い出のほかに 何が残るというのか 人は誰も縛られた かよわき子羊ならば 天皇あなたは かよわき民の代弁者なのか 俺達の怒り どこへ向うべきなのか これからは 何が俺を縛りつけるだろう あと何度自分自身 卒業すれば 本当の自分に たどりつけるだろう 仕組まれた自由に 誰も気づかずに あがいた日々も 終る この皇室からの 卒業 闘いからの 卒業 340 可愛い奥様 sage 2006/10/23(月) 15:42:42 ID:0Y3NIxyr 「卒業」　尾崎雅子 天皇に口答えし 私は熱くなり 自分がどれだけ強いか 見せたかった 力だけが必要だと 頑なに信じて 従うとは負けることと言いきかした 友だちにさえ 強がって見せた 時には誰かを傷つけても やがて誰も恋に落ちて 愛の言葉と 理想の愛 それだけに心奪われた 生きる為に 計算高くなれと言うが 欧米愛すまっすぐさを強く信じた 大切なのは何 愛することと 生きる為にすることの区別迷った あーあ　あーあー 行儀よくまじめなんて クソくらえと思った 夜の御～所 窓ガラ～ス壊してまわった 逆らい続け あがき続けた 早く自由になりたかった 信じられぬ天皇との争いの中で 許しあい いったい何 解りあえただろう うんざりしながら それでも過ごした ひとつだけ 解ってたこと この皇室からの 卒業 『そんなヒロシに騙されて』by高田みづえの替え歌 Part666-352 可愛い奥様 sage 2006/09/28(木) 12:15:51 ID:5NdpEqD3 私を守れと　会見で念押した そんなヒロシをたぶらかし　東宮に居座る 笑いがキモくて　背丈が足りない そんなヒロシが装着する　シークレットのシューズ 公務をしたらいけないかもね　高級レストラン夜通し通い だから税金下さい　静養の行方はヨーロッパ だから皇族はステキさ　金が消えてく　ゴミ箱へ 顕微の受精で　私を孕ませた あんな男を今さら　愛せるでしょうか 二人の仲は　仮面夫婦だもの 抗議の電話が鳴り続けてる だから愚民に伝えて　静養だけを待っている 金の浪費が激しい 悪夢の時代を　日本で …ヒロシヒロシと書かれてるのを見て突然思い出した そんなヒロシに騙されて ttp://homepage3.nifty.com/sinbunyadou/midi/room1/sonna_b.htm Part2035-788 可愛い奥様 sage 2011/03/09(水) 13:46:30.90 ID:jJ4kymXr0 ♪そんなマサコに騙されて おまえが好きだと　コルマールで言った そんなマサコに騙され　東宮(おべや・汚部屋)でたたずむ 経歴捏造(つく)って　優秀な振りをした そんなマサコが得意なドタ出とドタキャン 泣いたりしたらいけないかもね 妹家族が　豪遊に同伴 だ～か～ら～出てって下さい～～～ ８年以上も適応障害(メランコリー～～～) だからお前は病気さ～～～ 財(ざい)が消えてく　東宮の～～ 二人の仲は冷え切ってるし～～ 苦情の電話鳴り続けてる～～～ だから小和田に伝えて～～ 立后だけを待ってるの～～～？ 東宮御所(いえ)の公務もできない～ 最低な奴を　寄こすなよ～～～ た行 『旅立ち』by松山千春の替え歌 Part1249-741 可愛い奥様 sage 2008/06/17(火) 11:37:11 ID:pEnIQlE20 旅立ち あの子の　お顔が　揺れているのは 嗚咽なんかじゃないわ　泣いたりしない お察しください...の日が　いつか来ることなんか 典範改正議論の頃には　知っていたはず 女帝の事など　もう気にしないで 一家で小和田の姓へ　戻ってほしい お辞儀もできずに　バイバイするわ 亭主の旅立ちだもの　泣いたりしない～♪ 雅子の瞳がギラギラなのは　涙なんかじゃないわ　泣いたりしない 涙なんかじゃな～い～わ～　泣いたりしな～い～ 『誰かの願いが叶うころ』by宇多田ヒカルの替え歌 Part480-327 可愛い奥様 sage 2006/05/11(木) 03:25:22 ID:47fTl8mW サビ部分だけで不出来ですが替え歌つくってみました。 （元歌：誰かの願いが叶うころ） ♪日本の幸せ願うこと　わがままではないでしょ 　それならナルマサ廃位したい　できるだけ速攻 　我らの涙が乾くころ　親王が生まれてるよ　 　このまま我らの怒りは止まらない 　日本の幸せ願うほど　廃位論増えてくよ 　みんなはナルマサ引きとめない　いつでもどうぞ 　誰かの願いが叶うころ　OWDが泣いているよ 　OWDの願いは永遠に叶わない 　小さな親王笑うほど　優しさがあふれ出るよ 　もう一度皇室見守りたい　できるだけそっと♪ 秋篠宮文仁親王殿下、紀子妃殿下万歳！　 OWDの血筋は要らない！　いつでも廃位どうぞ！！ 『誰だ！』by電気グルーヴの替え歌 Part3206-211 可愛い奥様＠無断転載は禁止 sage 2017/03/05(日) 14:45:54.95 ID:SzKYLioM0 ぽっちゃり愛子さんが骸骨化していく映像が 東宮一家のおめでたい誕生日ニュースとして 12月に2回、2月とTVで続けざまに流れて 全国のお茶の間が凍ったと思うわ 普段は全く皇室ニュースに反応しない父がぎょっとして 「これは…完全に病気だ…」と呟いたから逆にこっちが驚いた 213 可愛い奥様＠無断転載は禁止 sage 2017/03/05(日) 14:50:14.87 ID:K/SXkcfo0 夫は「これ誰だ？」と言いましたね 214 可愛い奥様＠無断転載は禁止 sage 2017/03/05(日) 14:57:58.27 ID:sCPEDnfq0 誰だ！激痩せしてるのは 誰だ！不登校してるのは 誰だ！娘を殺すのは　　誰だ！　誰だ！　誰だあああ！ 電グル替え歌でｗｗｗ 217 可愛い奥様＠無断転載は禁止 sage 2017/03/05(日) 15:08:28.52 ID:I6+LJuPN0 電グルといえば ♪親が金持ちだ 家もデカイ だけど家族が全員オヤジとおんなじツラ構え ♪ しかも一人娘 悩みのタネ どこをどうしていいやらじっくりツラ見て大爆笑 爆笑できてた時代のほうが懐かしいなんてね・・・ 『違う、そうじゃない』by鈴木雅之の替え歌 Part2259-435 可愛い奥様 sage 2012/01/17(火) 13:25:25.35 ID:8nPFFfso0 違う、違う、病じゃ、病じゃない 雅夫行かせない～♪　外に出させない 違う　違う　病じゃない～ このままじゃ辛い～　筵あげそうさ～ 『地上の星』by中島みゆきの替え歌 Part595-667 可愛い奥様 sage 2006/08/29(火) 22:04:35 ID:SQcWiIVO ２ちゃんアンチの星　by オランダ御幸 秘密靴の徳仁 　クネクネクネ愛子 　　みんな何処へ行った　見送られることもなく 銀色のフルート 　ヒラヒラのデコルテ 　　みんな何処へ行った　お披露目されることもなく オランダに　逃げた妃を　誰も覚えていない 　人は　紀子ばかり見てる パパラッチよ　２ちゃんに書き込み　教えてよ　雅子のドジを パパラッチよ　東宮のきさきは　今　父と会ってるのだろう？ 『ツッパリHigh School Rock'n Roll (登校編) 』by横浜銀蝿の替え歌 Part2045-440 可愛い奥様 sage 2011/03/27(日) 09:57:17.92 ID:17B4uvMX0 きょーおも元気に 眉間にしわ寄せ 背脂背負って つきまといっ ﾄﾞｰｶﾂ　ｶﾞｸｼｭｰｲﾝ　ﾛｹﾝﾛｰ ﾄﾞｰｶﾂ　ｶﾞｸｼｭｰｲﾝ　ﾛｹﾝﾛｰ 大膳作ったべんとも持ったしぃ～ かわいいのび太は 汚金でやとぉった 愛子にはべらす 侍従だよっ ﾄﾞｰｶﾂ　ｶﾞｸｼｭｰｲﾝ　ﾛｹﾝﾛｰ ﾄﾞｰｶﾂ　ｶﾞｸｼｭｰｲﾝ　ﾛｹﾝﾛｰ お手々つないで 友達きぃどりぃ～ 452 可愛い奥様 sage 2011/03/27(日) 10:34:12.69 ID:nGoRi0eO0 >>440 それでは、間奏のセリフ部分を 国民よ　そんなに心配するなよ 公務嫌いな雅子だけどさ 人にはそれぞれ　あった道ってもんが　あるんだよ もっと暖かく長い目で　ひ弱なﾎﾞｸﾁﾝたちをを見守って欲しいなァ 『DESIRE -情熱-』by中森明菜の替え歌 Part2303-161 可愛い奥様 sage 2012/03/13(火) 09:04:13.93 ID:eqmqN8Fp0 まっさまさまにーー落ちて地獄 炎のように燃えて灰になれ 公務もセイヨー、せいよー、せいよーほど夢中になれない なーんてね、あほらしー Get out. Get out. Get out Masako 『てんとう虫のサンバ』byチェリッシュの替え歌 Part570-681 可愛い奥様 sage 2006/08/12(土) 19:18:26 ID:MW7BjTRc 〈変更無視のサンバ〉 ま雅子とナルボンに夢の国 ネーデルランドの王室が静養招待くれました♪ 英テロ未遂に側近達が「中止なさいませ！」とたたみかけ キ―――ッと雅子がキレました 赤・青・黄色の信号無視し 皇室専用車で成田行き ＪＡＬ機に乗り込み暴れだす～ 怯える愛子にテロリスト達も イスラム文字のご絵本と アラーの憐れみくれました...。 『時の流れに身をまかせ』byテレサ・テンの替え歌 477 可愛い奥様 sage 2006/03/32(土) 11:50:11 ID:L5kaZgVV もしもあなたと　逢えずにいたら わたしは何を　してたでしょうか 平凡だけど　誰かを愛し 普通の公務　してたでしょうか 時の流れに　身をまかせ owadaの色に　染められ 一族の伝統それさえ　捨てることもかまわない だからお願い　そばに置いてね いまはあなたしか　愛せない 『トコトンヤレ節（宮さん宮さん）』の替え歌 Part644-883 可愛い奥様 sage 2006/09/16(土) 14:16:44 ID:9rMnr3Zx 宮さん宮さん　お堀の周りで　ひらひらするのは何じゃいな　トコトンヤレ　トコヤレナ 　　　　あれは朝敵征伐せよとの　ムシロの御旗じゃ知らないか　トコトンヤレ　トコヤレナ 一天万乗の　一天万乗の　帝王（みかど）に手向かいする奴よ　トコトンヤレ　トコヤレナ 　　　　公務こなせず　祭祀こなさず　サボリ続ける東宮妃　トコトンヤレ　トコヤレナ 音に聞こえし　小和田の女狐　どっちへ逃げたと問うたれば　トコトンヤレ　トコヤレナ 　　　　見得も虚飾も　愛子もナルも　捨てて異国へ逃げたげな　トコトンヤレ　トコヤレナ 『ドント節』by植木等の替え歌 Part1231-149 可愛い奥様 sage 2008/05/27(火) 08:47:29 ID:7o2oEq920 6/9はこれできまり 皇太子妃は 気楽な稼業ときたもんだ 二日酔いでも寝ぼけていても 愛慕とキョロキョロお手振りすれば どうにか格好がつくものさ チョッコラチョイト 離婚にはなりゃしねぇ　アッソレ 　＊ 丼と行こうぜ丼とね ア丼ガラガッタ 丼と丼とサボりまくる 皇太子妃は 気楽な稼業ときたもんだ 酒を飲んでもスキーをしても 実家も一緒に東宮のツケさ 遠慮するなよグッとあけろ 今年の三ツ星また探そ　アッソレ 　*くりかえし 皇太子妃は 気楽な稼業ときたもんだ 天皇や皇后にゃなれそうもねぇが 停年なんてのァ絶対ねェし ミシュランディナーに静養に乗馬 飽きりゃやけ酒又ふて寝　アッソレ 　*くりかえし な行 『NAI NAI 16』byシブがき隊の替え歌 Part1926-758 可愛い奥様 sage 2010/10/19(火) 16:29:14 ID:dqg0LYV20 >>356 週刊誌レポ乙です。 それにしても「スポーツマンシップ」とは、また古くさい言葉を出したもんだな。 私がリアルな会話でこの言葉を聞いたのは20年以上前だわ。 オリンピックがアマチュアの祭典だの、参加することに意義があるだのって言われてた 時代に流行った言葉だよね。 今時の小学生が使ってるとは思えない。 使うとしたら「フェアプレー」かな？ 759 可愛い奥様 sage 2010/10/19(火) 16:31:21 ID:AJKYNSxJ0 リーダーシップがないですね。 760 可愛い奥様 sage 2010/10/19(火) 16:32:43 ID:hqTU0mvn0 フレンドシップもない 762 可愛い奥様 sage 2010/10/19(火) 16:37:20 ID:BEWqvVJd0 スキンシップもない 763 可愛い奥様 sage 2010/10/19(火) 16:39:33 ID:UxJ++dGL0 食欲はある 766 可愛い奥様 sage 2010/10/19(火) 16:45:02 ID:FWxQTBrY0 ないないない　徳がない ないないない　公務もない ないないない　でも止まらない～ 771 可愛い奥様 sage 2010/10/19(火) 16:47:23 ID:FWxQTBrY0 じったばったするわよっ‼ ハイタイシがくるぜっ‼ 774 可愛い奥様 sage 2010/10/19(火) 16:52:05 ID:FWxQTBrY0 ナイナイ東宮３ 780 可愛い奥様 sage 2010/10/19(火) 16:57:26 ID:AJKYNSxJ0 ナイナイ４６ 『夏が来る』by大黒摩季の替え歌 Part562-851 可愛い奥様 sage 2006/08/05(土) 15:53:23 ID:OPYiASUD 近頃　周りが騒がしい　静養しろとかしすぎとか 東宮の常識　親類関係　心配されるほど意地になる 私が好きになるくらいの　男には当然めざとい誰かいて 結婚相手の付録に　一瞬グラッっとするけど One more chance!　本気の愛が欲しい 夏が来る　きっと夏が来る　真っ白な馬に乗った王子様が 磨きをかけて　今年こそ 妥協しない　アセらない　寂しさに負けない `公務が足りない　態度がよくない`　どんなに静養し続けても 選ばれるのは　ああ結局　何にもできない紀子さま 夏は来る　きっと夏は来る　頑張ってんだから絶対来る 怖がられても　煙たがられても あきらめない・悔しいじゃない・もう後には引けない こんな私を　お可哀想と　擁護してくれるのは やさしいパパと　政府高官婦人だけ そういえばママも　政府高官夫人 『浪花恋しぐれ』by都はるみ・岡千秋の替え歌 511 可愛い奥様 sage 2006/03/32(土) 12:24:53 ID:SjFup4Ny テレサテンの歌は、ぼんくら夫の気持っぽいよね～>>477 「小和田親子しぐれ」 サボリの為なら　紀子も泣かす それがどうした　文句があるか 春の赤坂　朝寝坊 またおさぼりか　東宮妃 今日も呼んでる　今日も呼んでる ど阿呆皇太子 （セリフ） そりゃわいはデブや！　酒もあおるし　女官も泣かす せやかて　それもこれもみんな父のためや 今にみてみい！　私は日本一になったるんや 日本一やで　わかってるやろ　おナル なんやそのしんき臭い顔は　　　　ピザや！ピザや！ ピザ買うてこい！ そばに俺が　ついてなければ 何も出来ない　ボンクラやから 諦めはしません　辛くても いつか皇孫の　祖父になる つかんだ利権の　つかんだ利権の でっかい夢がある 「好きおうて　一緒になった仲やない 雅子遊びなはれ　税金も使いなはれ 雅子が日本一の特権階級になるためやったら 俺はどんな圧力をかけてみせます Part820-736 可愛い奥様 sage 2007/03/19(月) 19:26:05 ID:OkofIK7o0 スキーの為なら姑もすてる それがどうしたもんくがあるか 吹雪きの奥志賀静養だ 今日も足蹴に 今日も足蹴に ド阿呆交替氏 Part2115-423 可愛い奥様 sage 2011/08/15(月) 19:55:57.32 ID:gBXvv8q5O ♪愛子のためなら国民泣かす それがどうした文句があるか ホットスポット那須ご用邸～ どんちゃん騒ぎか、食べ歩き～ 今日も遊んでる、今日も遊んでる どあほう春偶家♪ こんな感じ？ 次は寝台列車で乗り鉄したいと言い出しかねんよ＞愛子ちゃん。 Part2260-568 可愛い奥様 sage 2012/01/18(水) 20:41:37.64 ID:sgMC/J7s0 >>559 ♪渡仏のためなら 着物も着ます それがどうした文句があるか 雨のフランス、マルセイユ お水の会とは名ばかりの 今日も食ってる今日も食ってる どあほうフランス旅行♪ Part2569-288 可愛い奥様 sage 2013/04/27(土) 01:43:00.27 ID:G67mHSUZ0 小和田のためなら　国民泣かす それが雅子だ　文句があるか 夢のオランダ　即位式 吊るしドレスに　ティアラも無しで 今日は出る出る　今日は出る出る ど阿呆小和田雅子 「そりゃわいはビョーキや　ブルガリも買うし　豪遊もする 　せやかて　それもこれも　みんな小和田のためや 　今にみてみい！わいは皇后になったるんや 　皇后やで　わかってるやろ　皇太子 　なんや　そのしんき臭い顔は 　エルメスや！グッチや！フェラガモ買うてこい！」 Part2777-270 可愛い奥様＠転載禁止 sage 2014/05/13(火) 16:08:49.53 ID:o1ja0XUH0 ♪遊びのためなら国民も泣かす それがどうした文句があるか 雨のロンドン　ジュネーブか OECDで　パリにする？ 今日もわめくぞ今日もわめくぞ カイガイ　行きたいとぉ～～～♪ と浪花恋しぐれで赤坂方面から聞こえたような。 ええ、空耳ですw 『日本全国酒飲み音頭』の替え歌 Part493-329 可愛い奥様 sage 2006/05/24(水) 17:10:16 ID:x7IL/JTq こんな替え歌いかが 　 　一月はお手フリだけで公務サボるぞ！ 　　　♪サボるサボるサボるぞ！公務サボるぞ！ 　二月はスキー行って公務サボるぞ！ 　　　♪サボるサボるサボるぞ！公務サボるぞ！ 　三月はディズニー行って公務サボるぞ！ 　　　♪サボるサボるサボるぞ！公務サボるぞ！ 　四月は入園だ公務サボるぞ！ 　　　♪サボるサボるサボるぞ！公務サボるぞ！ 　五月は遠足だ公務サボるぞ！ 　　　♪サボるサボるサボるぞ！公務サボるぞ！ 　　　　以下延々と続く予定・・・。 　　　　 Part493-347 可愛い奥様 sage 2006/05/24(水) 17:25:14 ID:Fg8HmMiB >>329 六月は低気圧公務サボるぞ！ 　　　♪サボるサボるサボるぞ！公務サボるぞ！ 七月は夏バテ公務サボるぞ！ 　　　♪サボるサボるサボるぞ！公務サボるぞ！ 八月はバカンス公務サボるぞ！ 　　　♪サボるサボるサボるぞ！公務サボるぞ！ 九月は台風で公務サボるぞ！ 　　　♪サボるサボるサボるぞ！公務サボるぞ！ 十月は運動会公務サボるぞ！ 　　　♪サボるサボるサボるぞ！公務サボるぞ！ Part496-251 可愛い奥様 sage 2006/05/26(金) 22:33:57 ID:omBaXPRh ♪５月は溶連菌で幼稚園休むゾ 　休む 休む 休むゾ 幼稚園休むゾ ♪６月はトビヒで幼稚園休むゾ 　休む 休む 休むゾ 幼稚園休むゾ ７月はプール熱で幼稚園休むゾ 　休む 休む 休むゾ 幼稚園休むゾ ♪８月は中耳炎で幼稚園休むゾ 　休む 休む 休むゾ 幼稚園休むゾ ♪９月は水疱瘡で幼稚園休むゾ 　休む 休む 休むゾ 幼稚園休むゾ ♪10月ははしかで幼稚園休むゾ 　休む 休む 休むゾ 幼稚園休むゾ ♪11月は喘息で幼稚園休むゾ 　休む 休む 休むゾ 幼稚園休むゾ ♪12月はインフルエンザで幼稚園休むゾ 　休む 休む 休むゾ 幼稚園休むゾ ♪１月はノロウイルスで幼稚園休むゾ 　休む 休む 休むゾ 幼稚園休むゾ ♪２月はおたふくで幼稚園休むゾ 　休む 休む 休むゾ 幼稚園休むゾ ♪３月は花粉症で幼稚園休むゾ 　休む 休む 休むゾ 幼稚園休むゾ Part1025-134 可愛い奥様 sage 2007/10/02(火) 17:38:31 ID:0Ob3zvC/0 丼さまの公務さぼりは「日本全国酒が飲める音頭」みたいになってきましたねｗ 正月は風邪ひいて参賀さぼれるぞー ２月は寒くて会釈さぼれるぞー （中略） 7月は夏ばてで法事さぼれるぞー 8月は静養で公務さぼれるぞー 9月は体調の波で式典さぼれるぞー 10月は理由なく公務さぼれるぞー 11月は期待が負担で会見さぼれるぞー 12月はおむずがりで中座できるぞー なんかもう…イラネ 『ニホンノミカタ －ネバダカラキマシタ－』by矢島美容室の替え歌 Part1368-246 可愛い奥様 sage 2008/10/30(木) 14:51:07 ID:kejwE5N10 ニホンノミカド―オワダカラキマシタ― 汚和田利用室 ...Like You【雅】 WOW WOW WOW WOW『Can I have？』【母】 WOW WOW WOW WOW『Don't touch me!』【妹】 WOW WOW WOW WOW『My daughter is Princess』【父】 目黒から【母】来ています【妹】汚和田から【父】来ています 学歴は　ちゃんとあります　すこしなら　キャリア持ててます【雅】 羽田に来なくて驚きました【チャー＆カミ】 一生守ると　聞いてます WOW WOW WOW WOW【Cho】 即位の礼は　近いですか？ WOW WOW WOW WOW【Cho】 自演がバレて　哂われました【妹】 だけど...MI･KA･DO 妃殿下はどちらで会えますか？ MI･KA･DO ロイヤルニート　十数年目 その地位に旨みがあるのですよ【母】 PAO PAO PAO PAO PAO PAO PAO PAO カタコトで　ｿｰﾌｨﾗｯﾌｨｰ　ニホンゴは不自由です　国技館　ドルジありました 聖母病院にも行きましたが　愛子のいとこ　男の子でした【雅】 政治家(ﾁﾝﾊﾟﾝ)嘘をつきました HA AH AH AH【Cho】 ﾅﾙﾋﾄは雅子守ります HA AH AH AH【Cho】 税金無駄に使われ杉です【臣民】 だから...MI･KA･DO　どこから夜は明けてきますか？ MI･KA･DO　美智子さまは　泣いてやしませんか？ この国に正義　ないのですか？ PAO PAO PAO PAO PAO PAO PAO PAO 『NEW WORLD MUSIC』byいきものがかりの替え歌 Part2238-461 可愛い奥様 sage 2011/12/22(木) 04:58:44.95 ID:H7qcS+zI0 いきものがかりの『NEW WORLD MUSIC』の替え歌 　『You are the worst princess』 キミのことが嫌になる　 だから東宮も　いま　いやになるYEAH　YEAH 女帝画策　うごきだす ぼくらの　REVOLUTION　はじめよう サボりたいの　それだけで ゴリ押しすれば　ほら出来るよ　YEAH YEAH 何も分からず　いたいけな 愛子内親王を　盾にする ぼくだってこんなこと言いたくないんだ！You are the worst princess！ 大事な皇室をずっと守りたい～永遠(とわ)に続けたい～ 『マサコよ！出てけ』 愛じゃないよ　言うじゃないの　残ったってきっと　意味が無いYEAH　YEAH アホじゃないの　言うのやめな　そうなんだ　もっと　公務(しごと)しろ！ は行 『ハートブレイク』by松任谷由実の替え歌 Part1900-52 可愛い奥様 sage 2010/09/13(月) 19:17:38 ID:QxsCcF/x0 食べたさに耐えかねて（ｳｫｳ♪）　ﾋﾟｰｶﾝ照りの夏の那須 外食三昧してみるの（ｳｫｳ♪）　愚民らは冷たい視線 分っているのぉ　今恋しいのはぁ背脂たっぷりの豚骨 信号操作でエスケープぅ 鉢合わせ愚民はミステークぅ 立ち止まる度言われるぅ　「すげーﾃﾞﾌﾞｽぅ」 幸せは三つ星レストランテとだけぇ 燃えたのは神戸牛とだけ 感謝して喰らいつくのはフォアグラ乗せリブステーキだけぇ 税金で喰い放題、したかったから嫁に来ただけぇ♪ 　 　分ってくださる奥様にだけ分ってもらえればいいので。 ﾕｰﾐﾝの『ハートブレイク』でお願いします。 60 可愛い奥様 sage 2010/09/13(月) 19:35:29 ID:6W2OxSxs0 >>52 ユーミン関連でｗ 【ご静養 '10】 ホテルで待つクリスマス / 那須を渡る風 / 真夏のファーム 静かな皇太子 / 魔法のくすり / マドレーヌ / マイバッハ 2010 入江の午後３時 / メリーゴーランド / 　１２時のこいびと 『ハイそれまでヨ（三番の歌詞）』by植木等の替え歌 Part833-400 可愛い奥様 sage 2007/04/01(日) 10:07:06 ID:Q8xJg404Q 皇室外交が ヤリ貝なの お願い お願い 行かせてね てなこと言われてその気になって 女房にしたのが大間違い 公務挨拶まるでダメ 食べることだけ三人前 一言文句を言ったなら プイとムクれて ハイそれま～で～ヨ ふざけやがって ふざけやがって ふざけやがってコノヤロー！ 『函館の女』by北島三郎の替え歌 Part1260-819 可愛い奥様 sage 2008/06/30(月) 10:46:36 ID:EMVgYDVl0 はぁ～～～～るばる来たぜ　参内にぃ～ さぁ～～～～かぁまくマッコウ　巻き上げてぇ～ 後は追うなと言われたぁがぁ 大膳謹製　特別ディナー 思い出したら　喰いたくてぇ～ とぉ～～～～てっも我慢がぁああああ　できなかったぁよぉ～? はぁ～～～～るばる来たぜ　検診にぃ～～～ 体調の波を乗り越えてぇ～～～ 酒も飲むなと言われたぁがぁ 東宮秘蔵　高級ワイン 思い出したら　飲んじゃってぇ とぉ～～～～～～ても　検査にぃ～～～ならなかったよ～? 『ハチのムサシは死んだのさ』by 平田隆夫とセルスターズの替え歌 Part2774-732 可愛い奥様＠転載禁止 sage 2014/05/08(木) 06:54:19.60 ID:fv41M9bu0 h ttp://seesaawiki.jp/w/dosukono/comment/%a5%b8%a5%b8%a5%f3#comment 最近 ジジンは養蜂に関心があるらしく、某養蜂家のところに泊まり込んで飼い方を習っているとかなんとか Posted by nns 2014年05月07日(水) 21:27:57 745 可愛い奥様＠転載禁止 sage 2014/05/08(木) 08:05:22.13 ID:r5GvbsyL0 ８のヒサシは死んだのさ～♪ 774 可愛い奥様＠転載禁止 sage 2014/05/08(木) 09:28:31.18 ID:sRwlmoBx0 ８のヒサシは向こう見ず お日様（注：皇室の象徴）めがけて剣を抜き たたかいやぶれて死んだのさ 焼かれて落ちて死んだのさ～ （2番の歌詞より） 　 『母に捧げるバラード』by 海援隊（武田鉄矢）のセリフ部分 739 名前：可愛い奥様 ：2006/04/08(土) 10:07:54 ID:D6w+EIbT コラ　マサ子！　何ばしようとかいなこの子は おまえ　はよ公務いってこんか　ダラ～ッとして ２ちゃんのみんなから　いつも　なんて噂されようか　知っとうとか 皇室の東宮ん方の　ま雅子は 西洋カブレのバカ嫁、バカ嫁って噂されよっとお どうしてまた　こげんシツケの悪か嫁のできたとかいね ほんなこと　ミッちゃん　なさけなか あの日　あの時　ナルちゃんが 大酒飲んで　やっぱりマサ子さんで...と、ゴネて粘着せんかったら おまえのごたあ　バカ嫁はもらっとらんとにねえ ほんなことが。　　　 待て！　待て！マサ子 ま～たアイ子ば黙ってヒルズに連れて行きよろうがこの子は　 ほんなこと　腹ん立つ 実家の家業が高級官僚だからちゅうて　この子は ものごころついたから特別待遇の味覚えて ＴＤＬ行った時にゃ　おまえ　浦安じゅう　覆面パトと検問所だらけやなかったか まだ　わからんとか　元民間人のミッちゃんが　この皇室を維持するために どれだけ苦労しようか　血と汗と泪で汚れた女の半生が まだ　わからんとか　このバカ嫁は　ほんなこと　アホ！ Part1143-672 可愛い奥様 2008/02/27(水) 23:24:22 ID:YN2n5cqa0 ♪「母に捧げるバラード」の替え歌 「コラ！　ナル、何ばあんたしようとかいな。 はようあんた、公務へ行ってこんね。 公務へいってあんた、奉仕ばしてこんね。 毎日、嫁と、テレー！としてから。」 「国民の人からあんた、いつも、何て言われおっか、 わかっとっとね。 皇室のバカ息子！　バカ息子！って、 あんた噂されおっとよ。 どうしてまたこげん 頭の悪か子のできたとかいな、ほんなことおまえは。」 「死ぬ気 で働いてみろ、ナル。 人間、働いて、働いて、働き 抜いて、 もう遊びたい～とか、休みたい～とか思うたら、一度でも思うたら、はよ死ね。 それが人間ぞ。それが男ぞ。」 ♪今も聴こえるあのおふくろの声、 僕に人生を教えてくれた～やさしい～おふくろ～♪ ･･･もう、夫婦と一族で雪崩に遭って下さい！ 『パパの歌』by忌野清志郎の替え歌 Part1540-649 可愛い奥様 sage 2009/05/04(月) 12:35:24 ID:UrcIfKoAO 家のなかでは 嫁に殴られてさ ゴロゴロしてて あくびして 時々マーキングマラソンして 帰りにこっそり ビールのむ だけどよ ※プリンスナルは ちょっとアレレ プリンスナルは カバン持ち プリンスナルは 腹話術 プリンスナルは 下男だぜ※ カッコワリー いつも雅子は10時半に起きる 独り飯食って ２ちゃんみて 夜中にぶらっと 散歩して お腹のでっぱり 気にしない んでもさ プリンセスマサは ご静養 プリンセスマサは 出前取る プリンセスマサは コブを揉む プリンセスマサは ビョーキだぜ ヘーエ そうだぜ (※くり返し) プリンスナルは 奥に座る プリンスナルは 皇太子だぜ プリンスナルは もうだめぽ 『春なのに』by柏原芳恵の替え歌 Part833-441 雅子の叫び 2007/04/01(日) 11:49:22 ID:v/oDiW6h0 お手振りだけが公務でしょうか 海外行けない　やりがいがない ストを起こして4年が経つけど 最近オランダに行ったけど 買い食い出来ない　買い物出来ない 白人とハグ出来ない ナルだけがいつも居るけど ナルだけじゃ物足りないのよ ハグしたい　キスしたい 白人が欲しいのよ～♪ Part1137-614 可愛い奥様 sage 2008/02/23(土) 13:02:01 ID:vXabJi1H0 水ナントカだけが　自慢でしょうか まさこは病気で　あいこは優秀 長い目で見守れ　それだけですか むこうで国民　怒ってますね 立派な皇室を　尊敬で 支えたいけれど 東宮なのに　ぼんくらですか 東宮なのに　涙がこぼれます 東宮なのに　東宮なのに ため息　またひとつ 公務さぼっても　白いスキー場 今までどおりに　オワダ流で 長官の苦言は　どこふく風と 家庭内の事柄　プライベート 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 記念にやるから　雅子をひとり 一緒に皇室　捨ててね 東宮なのに　ぼんくらですか 東宮なのに　涙がこぼれます 東宮なのに　東宮なのに ため息　またひとつ Part1907-408 可愛い奥様 sage 2010/09/24(金) 12:21:26 ID:a3XC9dFi0 悪妻だけが理由でしょうか 逢えなくなるねと 右手を出して 寂しくなるよ それだけですか? 向こうでおわだが呼んでますね 記念に下さい 勲章を一つ ヤフ～オク～に売ります～ Part2234-782 可愛い奥様 sage 2011/12/17(土) 20:39:20.78 ID:KXJCStL60 『東宮(はる)なのに・・・』 ※東宮のことを「はるのみや」と言います。 病状だけが理由でしょうか？ 「公務はしない」と声明出して・・・ 「静養するよ」それだけですか？ 静養先(むこう)に友達呼んでますね。 記念にください宝物(ほうもつ)全部 みんな海外(そと)に売～りま～す～～～ 東宮(はる)なのに　その様(ざま)ですか？ 国民は呆れて見ています。 東宮(はる)なのに～～次期天皇(はる)なのに～～～ ため息また一つ～～～ 『ハローグッバイ』by柏原芳恵の替え歌 Part1127-836 可愛い奥様 sage 2008/02/14(木) 19:57:17 ID:a7UNeIzQ0 タコスの美味しい　料理店 黒いトリュフが大盛　二倍　バイ　バイ そして　誌面に　離婚の文字が 叩かれる度　行ったり来たり できることなら　生まれ変われるなら 私　ただの気楽な　宮妃になりたい ナルは　抗議のマラソンで 皇居の周りを　グルグル　周る 『BANG!BANG!バカンス』bySMAPの替え歌 Part558-461 可愛い奥様 sage 2006/07/31(月) 19:00:28 ID:6cu2enTa >>390 ♪MASAKOのBANG!BANG!馬鹿ンス♪ 脳みそぶっ壊れ　真夜中 英語の経済書握り締め ぶーぶー言ってた　去年の夏 ブルガリのネックレス欲しいな そしたらレストランも行きたいな　でも 結局グダグダしてた　一昨年の夏 バカンスって言葉の半分は　バカ　バカ　バカ どうせバカなら海外バカがいい～ BABY　BANG!BANG!BANG!　オランダへGO NOW 天皇陛下に逆らって BABY　BANG!BANG!BANG!　OH！馬鹿ヅラと スーツは縦縞でキメ込んで さあ　ノムヒョンと打ち合わせしよう～♪ 『氷雨』by佳山明生の替え歌 Part1231-805 可愛い奥様 sage 2008/05/28(水) 01:14:44 ID:ijl6Tj7r0 >>802 飲ませてください　もう少し 今夜は帰らない　帰りたくない 誰が待つというの　あの御所で 今日は　みんな　いないわ　外食 奏でないでください　その曲は 楽しかったあの頃を思い出すから 飲めばやけに　口が軽くなる こんなボクチン　許してください 御所は大嵐　まだ止まぬ　 この胸も　焼けるような 妻がないわけじゃないけれど　西班牙...行けない もっと病むほどに飲んで　東大で　休みたいから 『H-i-r-o-s-h-i』by渡辺桂子の替え歌 Part699-481 可愛い奥様 sage 2006/10/27(金) 11:34:18 ID:xCv4n2DH 何かにつけてシャクにさわる人と パパのおいいつけだから結婚したの 海外行かせろと言っても なかなかかなわないから 気づけば足でケリ入れてたのよ ヒロシ　ん～　ヒロシ　イラネ ヒロシ　ん～　ヒロシ　嫌い うざったいから　二人はケンカばかりね つらくなるの　どうして？ ヒロシ　ん～　ヒロシ　イラネ ヒロシ　ん～　ヒロシ　嫌い 渡辺桂子「ＨＩ・ＲＯ・ＳＨＩ」 どなたもご存知ないかと思いますがorz 『舟唄』by八代亜紀の替え歌 Part1080-22 可愛い奥様 sage 2007/12/20(木) 19:56:18 ID:a9U1h+M20 >>1さんスレ立て＆テンプレ貼り奥様、乙です。 前スレ>>998 なんか思わず八代亜紀の「舟唄」思い出してしまいました。 　お酒はボジョレーヌーボーがいい～ 　肴は炙った肉がいい～ 　男はイケメンな白人がいい～ 　灯りはギラギラ光るといい～ 　ぐびぐび飲めばーますますとぉ　ぉぉぉぉー 　身分の旨さが堪らないぃ　ぃぃぃぃー 　笑いがガハガハこぼれたらぁ　ぁぁぁぁー 　唄いだすのさ　テレサ・テンー♪ Part1229-566 可愛い奥様 sage 2008/05/24(土) 22:40:05 ID:YWMiaHNS0 >>559 ♪お肉は　でかけりゃ　でかい方が良い 　ワインは　高けりゃ　高い方が良い 　男は　金髪碧眼な　人が良い 『ふり向くな君は美しい』byザ・バーズの替え歌 Part1742-365 可愛い奥様 sage 2010/03/08(月) 18:39:34 ID:MkzliIo90 ふり向くな君は美しい　　　　唄：ザ・バーズ ふりむくなよ ふりむくなよ　（ふりむくなよ ふりむくなよ） 雅は　恐ろしい ４時間目だけ来るよ 雅は恐ろしい 今ここに国語の授業を見て 給食の前に　帰るのさ 誰も愛子をいじめないだろう 誰もなわとび回さないだろう また逢おう （また逢うの？） いつの日か （いつの日か？） また逢おう （また逢うの？） いつの日か （いつの日か？） 雅のその顔を 忘れたい 『プレイバック Part2』by山口百恵の替え歌 Part555-962 可愛い奥様 sage 2006/07/28(金) 18:50:59 ID:cwNgzMDS プレイばっか２ 緑の中を走り抜けてく　真っ黒ワゴン 家族旅なの　夏の休みに　公邸に行くの 那須の駅では　草加のサクラが 雅子様マンセーと　叫んでいるから 愛子がついつい　キョドッてしまう 「さっさと行ってよ！」「アンタのせいよ！」 それは昨日の私の足蹴り　 公務しないで　祭祀しないで　雅子はいつも遊んでるなんて 坊や　いったい　何を　教わってきたの？ 静養だって　静養だって　疲れるわ～ Part1002-699 可愛い奥様 sage 2007/09/13(木) 01:01:57 ID:KPfGxIIa0 　♪フラッシュバックＰａｒｔ２ 　　　　　　　　　真夏の那須でぐるぐる回るフタコブラクダ 　　　　　　　　　静養中なの　　私気ままに駱駝に乗るわ 　　　　　　　　　掲示板ではスレ住人が「ロイヤルニート」と 　　　　　　　　　騒いでいるから私もついつい恫喝になる 　　　　　　　　　馬鹿にしないでよ　　ナル盆のせいよ 　　　　　　　　　　　　　ちょっと待って 　　　　　　　　　　　　　Flash　Ｂａｃｋ，Flash　Ｂａｃｋ 　　　　　　　　　　　　　今の言葉 　　　　　　　　　　　　　Flash　Ｂａｃｋ，Flash　Ｂａｃｋ 　　　　　　　　　馬鹿にしないでよ　　植樹くらいやるわ 　　　　　　　　　　　これは昨夜（ゆうべ）の私のセリフ 　　　　　　　　　　　気分次第でドタキャン　ドタ出 　　　　　　　　　　　宮妃はいつも従順だなんて 　　　　　　　　　　　坊や、いったい何を教わって来たの 　　　　　　　　　　　私だって、私だって、疲れるわ 『ヘビーローテーション』by AKB48の替え歌 Part2232-966 可愛い奥様 sage 2011/12/16(金) 00:39:52.42 ID:yWdvMDsg0 ♪ ヘビーディスチミア I hate you! I fuck you! I kill you! 頭の中 ガンガン鳴ってる「あいつが悪い」 ヘビーディスチミア ポップコーンが 弾けるように 氏ねという文字が躍る 顔や声を 想うだけで 居ても立ってもいられない 他人のせいにしてばかり 私は悪くない ♪ 『部屋とＹシャツと私』by平松愛理の替え歌 Part1111-810 可愛い奥様 sage 2008/01/28(月) 15:46:31 ID:b7gmk53h0 皇室とトンカツ弁当と私 作詞作曲　皇太子肥　雅子 851 可愛い奥様 sage 2008/01/28(月) 16:15:22 ID:8iIV8WMr0 >>810 > 皇室とトンカツ弁当と私 > > 作詞作曲　皇太子肥　雅子 お願いがあるのよ　小和田苗字をなくす私 大事に思うならば　ちゃんと聞いてほしい どんなことがあっても　全力でお守りしてね 陛下から　何を言われても　恐れて実家に帰らないわ 皇室とトンカツ弁当と私　愛するOWDのため 毎日贅沢したいから　いつでも外食させてね 愛するOWDのため　いっぱいサボらせて 『ホタテのロックンロール』byホタテマン＝安岡力也の替え歌 Part2993-945 可愛い奥様＠転載は禁止 sage 2015/07/13(月) 14:15:34.31 ID:H65bfaEc0 >>925 ニククーヨスレ乙です！ >>933 ホタテのロックかもw マサオをなめるなよ（Ｇｏ！Ｇｏ！） 陛下にゃまけないぜ（Ｇｏ！Ｇｏ！） 言いたい事　言うぜ（Ｇｏ！Ｇｏ！） やりたい事　やるぜ（Ｇｏ！Ｇｏ！） これがマサオの　これがマサオのマサオのロックン・ロール ズルしちゃいけません（Ｎｏ！Ｎｏ！） ドタしちゃいけません（Ｎｏ！Ｎｏ！） ドロしちゃいけません（Ｎｏ！Ｎｏ！） そんなのクソくらえ（Ｇｏ！Ｇｏ！） これがマサオの　これがマサオの マサオのロックン・ロール ンー、パパ　ロックン・ロール ンー、ママ　ロックン・ロール ンー、ナルー ロックン・ロール マサオのロックン・ロール サボッちゃ　いけないの（Ｙｅａｈ！Ｙｅａｈ！） イバッちゃ　いけないの（Ｙｅａｈ！Ｙｅａｈ！） ハグしちゃ　いけないの（Ｙｅａｈ！Ｙｅａｈ！） とっても　さみしいわ（Ｇｏ！Ｇｏ！） これがマサオの　これがマサオの マサオのロックン・ロール マサオをなめるなよ（Ｇｏ！Ｇｏ！）庶民にゃまけないぜ（Ｇｏ！Ｇｏ！） 食いたい物　食うぜ（Ｇｏ！Ｇｏ！）やりたい事　やるぜ（Ｇｏ！Ｇｏ！） これがマサオの　これがマサオの マサオのロックン・ロール これがマサオの　これがマサオの マサオのロックン・ロール これがマサオの　これがマサオの マサオのロックン・ロール 『本能』by椎名林檎の替え歌 Part2438-905 可愛い奥様 sage 2012/10/07(日) 16:57:46.88 ID:vpTr490R0 じゃあ替え歌でも 『(汚和田の)犯罪』原曲は椎名林檎『本能』 ♪言い訳はいらないわ～～　果たされないことなど　大嫌いなの～～ 　早く出てってほしいわ～～　マサがいない皇室を求めてるの～～ 　どうして～マサコのような　卑が生まれたのか～～ 　他の～女性(ひと)でも　久邇さんでも　もう充分だったはずでしょう？ 　淋しいのは皇室の荒廃～　談合やら転売やらは　 　誰も何も咎められない　　紐解いて　海外に売却 　 　東宮を廃して～～　今更なんて思わずに急(せ)かしてよ 　もっと調査が入って～～　汚和田の犯罪を暴(あば)きさらしてよ～～～ 『PONPONPON』byきゃりーぱみゅぱみゅの替え歌 Part2232-477 可愛い奥様 sage 2011/12/15(木) 16:03:59.10 ID:OXqLeT+M0 お宝売って　しまえばいいの ぜんぶぜんぶ　うらないと　つまらないでしょ 複垢つかって　ヤフオクかけて GANGAN売るわ　皇室の宝 PONPON進む　色々なこと どんどん　キテる？　あなたのビョウキ POIPOI　売り払う悪い子はだれ? そうそう　いいコ　ああ You Make Us Angry Every Day 凸　Every Time is ▲ メリーゴーランド　のりたいの Every Day 凸　Every Time is ▲ たぶん　そんなんじゃ　ダメでしょ！ ま行 『まちぶせ』by石川ひとみの替え歌 Part446-522 可愛い奥様 sage 2006/04/10(月) 13:10:46 ID:VcyrjsN0 昼下がりの名古屋　万博の会場 ニヤニヤ見つめ合う　見覚えあるふ・た・り ま雅子が急になぜか　公務しにきたのは テキト～に　こんなふうに　サボれるからなのね...。 手を振ったのよ　キッコロ 無我夢中でずっ～と もうすぐ　きっとわたし　あなたを振り向かせる 気のない顔をして　モリゾーもスルーした 随員をはさんで　あなたを熱く見た Part844 可愛い奥様 sage 2012/10/21(日) 08:24:35.77 ID:aXDbhrNU0 ♪付き纏い(原曲は『まちぶせ』) ♪式典の入場で　王族が歩いてる 　嫌そうに見つめ合う　スペインのお二人 　あの人が急に何故か　付き纏ってきたのは 　一人で歩くのが　不安だからなのね～～ 　嫌だっ～～たのよ私、あからさまにずっ～と～ 　もうすぐ私さっと　小走りで逃げ去るわ～～ 　異様な素～振りした　貴方に皆　引いた 　平民のダニエル　貴方を凝視した～　 ---------------- 参考ようつべ：Luxembourg Royal Wedding 2012 (Part I) 　ttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HM3aZfMGxsk#t=4m25s 『まゆみ』by KANの替え歌 Part1085-557 可愛い奥様 sage 2007/12/27(木) 13:29:07 ID:BFGOxoFZ0 まさこ　（唄：BON（盆）） まさこ　最近の君はどう ぼくはね少しお腹空いたよ まさこ　つまらない時のために なんとなく　なんとなく ビオラなんかを弾いてみたんだよ まさこ　君は都会の中央で 堂々と立ってた　バカラを見て まさこ　ぼくは見てるだけだけど おおのせんせいと 部屋に入っちゃうのも少しこわいんだよ 可はない不可ばかり　そんな生活に 話したい　伝えたい　いつも言いだせなくて これじゃない　あれもいや　それも深刻で だましあい　なぐさめあい　心もたないよ 『魔法のクスリ』by松任谷由実の替え歌 Part1900-60 可愛い奥様 sage 2010/09/13(月) 19:35:29 ID:6W2OxSxs0 >>52 ユーミン関連でｗ 【ご静養 '10】 ホテルで待つクリスマス / 那須を渡る風 / 真夏のファーム 静かな皇太子 / 魔法のくすり / マドレーヌ / マイバッハ 2010 入江の午後３時 / メリーゴーランド / 　１２時のこいびと 132 可愛い奥様 sage 2010/09/13(月) 21:00:02 ID:l7svFp5D0 >>60 「魔法のくすり」とは向精神薬のことですね、ｗｋｒｍｓ 140 可愛い奥様 sage 2010/09/13(月) 21:11:02 ID:PVLqHFN30 >>132 魔法のクスリをもってたら 乱暴男児に飲ませてみたい もしもランチを食べてたら 偶然そうにクスリを混ぜるわ～♪ 『魅せられて』byジュディ・オングの替え歌 Part2732-955 可愛い奥様 sage 2014/02/06(木) 13:04:47.46 ID:NiAPVOVu0 >>946 阿木燿子乙ｗ 南に向いてる、窓を開け　　一人で見ている、御所の庭 美しすぎると、怖くなる　　若さで輝く、秋篠の内親王 Ｗｉｎｄ　ｉｓ　ｂｌｏｗｉｎｇ　ｆｒｏｍ　ｔｈｅ　K　A　I　G　A　I　　女は海 嫌いな男の、腕の中で　　白い男の、夢をみる Ｕｈ─、Ａｈ─、Ｕｈ─、Ａｈ─　　私の中で、お眠りなさい Ｗｉｎｄ　ｉｓ　ｂｌｏｗｉｎｇ　ｆｒｏｍ　ｔｈｅ　K　A　I　G　A　I　　女は恋 昨夜（ゆうべ）の深酒が、隅々に　　気怠（けだる）い甘さを、残してる 遮光のカーテン、ひきちぎり　　体に巻きつけ、踊ってみたくなる 『みちのく一人旅』by山本譲治の替え歌 170 可愛い奥様 sage 2006/03/26(日) 06:03:35 ID:z+obGJHg ここへ一緒に行けたらいいと 送る笑顔の恐ろしさ その場しのぎの慰め言って メキシコ一人旅 うしろ髪引く雅子の名前を 何度も言わされ公式会見 生きていたならいつかは行ける 夢でも行けるだろう たとえどんなに離れていても ま雅子がナルには最恐の女 たとえどんなに恨んでいても ま雅子がナルには最後の女 Part633-855 可愛い奥様 sage 2006/09/12(火) 15:09:02 ID:3J1XhhbV 「みちのく一人旅」って歌詞全文分からないのですが… ナルちゃんが唄うなら、こんな感じｗ ♪雅子と一緒に死ねたらいいと～ すがるナルのいじらしさ～ 　 その場しのぎで「あとよろ」と言って みちのく一人旅～ 　 後ろしろヅラ引く愛子の声を 背で断ち切り秋田行啓 　 たとえ どんなに 嫌われていても　たとえ どんなに 冷たくあしらわれても 雅子がオレには最後の女～ 生きていたなら いつかは即位　 夢でもできるだろう～♪ 『女々しくて』byゴールデンボンバーの替え歌 Part2358-533 可愛い奥様 sage 2012/06/02(土) 13:18:04.94 ID:5uklsX3v0 替えてみた 呑みたくて 呑みたくて呑みたくて呑みたくて辛いよぉーおー♪ 僕はどこでしくじったの？時期天皇と言ったのに 秋のどこを気に入ったの？僕はもう要らない？ 哀と手を繋ぎ手、振りたい 沢山の人混みの中で 雅の笑顔だけがぁ～ギラついて！ 即位したいねきっと見過ごした父のシグナルもう一度 お飾りかな？でも構わない即位したいから～あぁあぁぁ～ 女々し（ｒｙ 『無理だ！』by爆風スランプの替え歌 Part2459-113 可愛い奥様 2012/11/06(火) 23:31:11.63 ID:+yKwH4Li0 うでたて うでたて 無理だ雅子のうでたて伏せ うでたて うでたて 無理だ雅子のうでたて伏せ 無理を承知でやってみな ハイ ふっきん ふっきん 無理だ 雅子のふっきん ふっきん ふっきん 無理だ 雅子のふっきん 無理を承知でやってみな ハイ 無理だ むりだ 無理だ むりだ 無理だ むりだ ムリムリ ご会釈 ご会釈 無理だ 雅子のご会釈 祭祀 祭祀 無理だ 雅子の祭祀 くやしかったらやってみな ハイ 公務 公務 無理だ 雅子の公務復帰 公務 公務 無理だ 雅子の公務 くやしかったらやってみな ハイ 無理だ むりだ 無理だ むりだ 無理だ むりだ 無理だ ムリムリ や行 『八木節音頭』の替え歌 *参照：週刊東宮ページ掲載、このざまキングス「正調出前音頭」ソノシート Part932-381 可愛い奥様 sage 2007/07/11(水) 22:57:37 ID:lqHB93Ts0 >>309 取り合えず三番まで作ってみた。「正調　八木節音頭」より 一、 国は東京目黒にて 噂に聞こえたコンクリ御殿の ヤサグレ雅子の生い立ちこそは 親の代には官僚をつとめ 人に知られた悪鬼なるが キリフダ即ち娘雅子 胡坐よ恫喝よと育てるうちに 二、 幼けれどもしかいし三昧 今もう既に４３の年で 誰より劣ってチラシ以下 明けて４４春頃よりも ちょっと建て替え本腰入れりゃ 今日も明日も明日も今日も 日にち毎日買い物依存 三、 勝つことなく勝負に疎く 負けて言い訳の洪水あれど ４０過ぎのお荷物女 背は五尺五寸肉付き太く 器量骨柄万人に劣り 女似非にて履歴に傷あり 一の子分がボンクラヒロシ 『やさしくなりたい』by斉藤和義の替え歌 Part2239-594 可愛い奥様 sage 2011/12/23(金) 00:53:39.15 ID:4P4X3VBuO 斎藤和義の曲を聴くと脳内変換される 好きで入内 したわけじゃない でも肉食いたい カイガイ行きたい Part2299-223 可愛い奥様 sage 2012/03/08(木) 04:05:14.40 ID:h1N2hcSI0 ♪皇后(こうごう)になりたい(『やさしくなりたい』の替え歌) 地球儀を回して　世界100周旅行 キミがはしゃいでいる　カイガイカイガイと 今上の後ろ側　忍び寄る邪悪な笑い なつかしの皇室は　今試練の中に 皇后になりたい　皇后になりたい 公務しないで　豪遊ばかりで 離婚(だ)されるために　嫁いだわけじゃない 皇后(キミ)で生きたい　ジジンを高笑(わら)わせたい 叩かれるために　生まれたわけじゃない 皇后(キミ)で生きたい　皇后になりたい 宝物転がして　ヤフオクで転売 ネット上で叩かれ　２ちゃんねるで祭り キミはきっと言うだろ　『わたしの勝手でしょ』 『売ってあげたのだから　良かったじゃないの』 皇后になりたい　皇后になりたい 公務しないで　豪遊ばかりで 離婚(だ)されるために　嫁いだわけじゃない 皇后(キミ)で生きたい　ジジンを高笑(わら)わせたい 叩かれるために　生まれたわけじゃない 皇后(キミ)で生きたい　皇后になりたい Part2734-634 可愛い奥様 sage 2014/02/10(月) 11:25:47.22 ID:t6HsLqpA0 （ちょっと帰宅したので) 『もう帰りたい(byブルカルテールスイス大統領兼外相)』 「やさしくなりたい(斎藤和義)」の替え歌 ttp://www3.nhk.or.jp/news/html/20140204/k10015007421000.html ♪スイスから日本まで　約１２時間半 　親善深めるために　東京に降り立つ 　１５０周年の　　　大事な記念の年 　北との交渉でも　　日本の力に～～ 　 Ｗｏｏｏｏｏ 　もう帰りたい　もう帰りたい 　こんな仕事じゃ　こんな仕事～じゃ 　ウスラの世話に　わざわざ来たんじゃない！ 　外交やりたい　日本に役立ちたい～～ 　指示出すために　日本に来たんじゃない！ 　もう帰りたい　もう帰りたい 　 『やさしさに包まれたなら』by荒井由実の替え歌 Part813-622 可愛い奥様 sage 2007/03/14(水) 12:01:04 ID:52mzqJjx0 ｽｲｶCM見て替え歌思いついた 小さい頃は　お父様がいて　何でもコネでかなえてくれた♪ やましい気持ちで嫁いだ後は　妃になっても　ワガママ通すよ 菊のカーテンを　締めきって　静かな奥志賀の　粉雪に包まれたなら　 きっと　民の目にうつる全ては　ネガティブ・メッセージ♪ 小さい頃は　お母様がいて　毎日ケータリングを　頼んでくれた 赤坂御所の奥で　喰いっぱぐれた　大きなピザ箱　開くときは今 人払いの居間で　ハマナスの御紋の　やましさに埋もれたなら　 きっと　民の目にうつる全ては　ネガティブ・メッセージ♪ 『YOUNG MAN(Y.M.C.A.)』byヴィレッジ・ピープル／西城秀樹の替え歌 Part992-886 可愛い奥様 2007/09/07(金) 11:04:16 ID:zl7E1iZ70 雅丼　さあ　あきらめよう！ 雅丼　いま　出直そうぜ！ 雅丼　もう治ることは　ないんだから 雅丼　ほら見えるだろう 雅丼　君の行く先に 雅丼　即位できる地位は　ないんだから ひきこもる　Ｆ・Ｄ・Ｋ・Ｍ　Ｆ・Ｄ・Ｋ・Ｍ 公務など　ブッチして　静養　続くのか？　 そうか！　Ｆ・Ｄ・Ｋ・Ｍ　Ｆ・Ｄ・Ｋ・Ｍ 今のうちは　離婚でも　なんでも　できるのさ...。 『有楽町で逢いましょう』byフランク永井の替え歌 Part2659-790 可愛い奥様 sage 2013/09/22(日) 17:01:26.69 ID:L/TNkyJB0 『東宮御所から出て来るな』 　　　　　　　唄：ﾌﾗﾝｸ・長居 ARERAを待てば　雨が降る 濡れては服が　シワになる ああ　郡山市の　キッズ・ルーム 飴も美味しや　喰らってる　甘いデザート ARERAに贈る決め言葉 『東宮御所から出てくるな』 『雪が降る』byアダモの替え歌 Part1145-75 可愛い奥様 sage 2008/02/28(木) 20:25:24 ID:fE3k3MdZ0 雪が降る　今年もスキー～♪ 雪は降る　重い体に 空しい夢　白ウェア 愛子は転ぶ　夜は食うぞ アテクシは滑る　いくら止めても 帰れば地獄　追放が待つ ララララー　ラララ　ラ　ララー 往年の水曜スペシャル・川口浩探検シリーズ『ゆけ！ゆけ！川口浩！！』by嘉門達夫の替え歌 Part890-495 可愛い奥様 sage 2007/06/04(月) 00:35:54 ID:U2i2OYhVO >>457 皇室スペシャル「小和田雅子探検隊」 変な日の丸集団が出迎える やばい画像はカットされる 突然ブログに美談が載る 逝けー逝け 小和田雅子 逝けー逝け 小和田雅子 逝けー逝け 小和田雅子 丼と逝けー！ Part1984-195 可愛い奥様 sage 2011/01/09(日) 10:50:30 ID:T4BieIuD0 荒れないで～～～ 奥様方～～ 一緒に仲良く『出て行け！小和田ヒロシ』の歌を歌いましょう。 (行け行け！川口浩の曲で) ♪～小和田ヒロシが～～学習院に入る～～ 　息を切らして～脅えながら～学習院に入る～～ 　東宮御所では～～～マサコが荒れている～～ 　理不尽に～～～当たり散らして～～～女官が辞めていく～～ 　東宮の主人のはずなのに～～何にも言えずに逃げるだけ～～ 　ヒロシのあまりの情けなさに～～陛下も思わず涙ぐむ～～ 　出てゆけ～～小和田ヒロシ　出てゆけ～～小和田ヒロシ 　出てゆけ～～小和田ヒロシ～～どっか行け～～～～ 『夢見る少女じゃいられない』by相川七瀬の替え歌 Part858-399 可愛い奥様 sage 2007/05/03(木) 22:44:41 ID:X0r0+akAO （相川七瀬さん妊娠ライブ記念でございますでございます） 午後２時の宇都宮 愚民がうざいわ憂鬱 焼肉ソウルはうまそうね 侍従の目をすり抜けて 肉にたどり着きたい 牧場に行きたい訳じゃない 車の（奥）にいるヒロシの横顔 きもいじゃない チビはだまってよ 今年も海外行けるようにしろよ ウィンドウ開けて街中に ﾆﾗﾆﾗ ﾆﾗﾆﾗ ﾆﾗﾆﾗ もっと白人イケメンに抱かれたい No No それじゃ届かない 酒池肉林に溺れたい No No それじゃもの足りない くちびるの端今もふるえてる あの日の私がいる 夢見るオッサンはいらねーよ ら行 『like a hard rain』by相川七瀬の替え歌 Part2527-744 可愛い奥様 sage 2013/03/03(日) 01:23:53.63 ID:lRbIAc5e0 ♪ナル　あんたは奴隷　　相川七瀬　原曲｢like a hard rain」 先週の東宮の失態　聞きたくはないわ言い訳 身勝手だね　街をさまよう　crazy dude 憂鬱と孤独に侵され　眠れない夜が続いた もう潮時　マサコとの関係は いつから出会いを懐かしむの？ 過去より未来が欲しいから ナルあんたは奴隷！　速攻で 早く譲位して欲しいのに 強く言って　涙なんて見せないでよ　お願い！ ナルあんたは奴隷！優しさじゃ この問題解決できないよ！ 言葉じゃなく男性皇族(おとこ)らしさを見せて！　笑っちゃうくらい 『Lifetime Respect』by三木道三の替え歌 890 可愛い奥様 sage 2006/03/27(月) 16:54:18 ID:CWLDN2XB I'll never respect U by AIBO 不機嫌そうなオレでも　しよーもないお追従とかは嫌いねん 尊敬できる両陛下と　共に成長したいねん (hear whe mi say) 一生一緒にいてくれや　みてくれやアウアウも全部含めて 愛を持ってオレを見てくれや　今のオレにとっちゃおまいらが全て 一生一緒にいてくれや　ひねくれや意地っ張りなんかいらない ちゃんとオレを愛してくれや　オレを信じなさい いつのまにかでかくなったオレは　おまいらのアホさ加減に呆れた おまいらはホントに育てる気あんのか　と思えた 今は湧いてくる情けなさで暴れたい サボってばかりいるオカン　海外へ行きたいんなら行っちまえ オレの現実も将来も灰色で　空虚なのはおまいらのはしゃぎ声 一生一緒にいてくれや　みてくれやアウアウも全部含めて 愛を持ってオレを見てくれや　今のオレにとっちゃおまいらが全て 一生一緒にいてくれや　ひねくれや意地っ張りなんかいらない ちゃんとオレを愛してくれや　オレを信じなさい 『ランナウェイ』byシャネルズの替え歌 Part1137-560 可愛い奥様 sage 2008/02/23(土) 12:36:37 ID:1WFj5Ir80 ランナウェイ ま雅子　好きさ（ランナウェ～イ) 連れて行ってあげるよ～ ２人だけの　遠い海外（注：欧米白人圏限定)へ～ 参内　避けて　ランナウェイ 百年の孤独　飲み飽きた　 魂のぬけがらの　愛子作った　おまえも　ＫＹガール ふたり　激しく　ごねる ランナウェイ ま雅子　好きさ（ランナウェ～イ) 連れて行ってあげるよ～ ２人だけの　遠い海外（注：欧米白人圏限定)へ～ 回答　逃げて　ランナウェイ 冷めた記者は　爪をとぎ　作り笑い浮かべ 楽しいレジャーの　揚げ足奪う　産経･朝日 だけど　話はしない ランナウェイ ま雅子　好きさ（ランナウェ～イ) 連れて行ってあげるよ～ 身内（注：小和田家合同)だけの　恒例スキーへ～ 謝罪は　しない　ランナウェイ 家庭内の事柄　ランナウェイ うた：ヒロシ＆テハニーズ 『リアルフェイス』by KAT-TUNの替え歌 Part2015-883 可愛い奥様 sage 2011/02/15(火) 16:45:13 ID:/yRL/5OG0 ギリギリギリギリとレスしてたら 猛烈に替え歌を作りたくなってしまいましたっ！ カツーンｗ「リアル・フェイス」でお願いします。 ♪ギリギリでいつも生きていたいから　さぁ思いっきりブーツカットしよう　足長を手に入れるんだ 俺がチビラーKIDこれ果たすだけ　涙からす訳超えられるかDis それは誰だ？Ha-Ha俺はﾒｯｼｰ 　DoopなRhymeで 喰いだすマサちゃん 待ちに待ったこれが俺のゴチTime　壯大キメろAll night ヤバメなFLOWで沸き出す東宮　West Side East Side上げろHands up! トロいナルを蹴り飛ばして　退屈な御用邸にドロップキックしたつもり　バレて大非難・・・ テキトーな体調の波でバックれて　ありえねーウソ並べたって　世論変えられやしない・・・ 愛子を語るフリしてれば　なんか大人になれる気がしていじめ会見をした ギリギリでいつも生きていたいから　Ah裾を今切り込んで行こうぜ このナミダ・ナゲキ→足長へのステップ さぁ思いっきりぶち切ろう　リアルを手に入れるんだ 新しいお帽子脱ぎ捨てて　まだらハゲになった火曜日を　笑いたきゃ笑えばいい 病み上がり見舞いの病院で　はじめて君が取った出前は　いまも忘れちゃいない 悪いけどイケメソじゃないさ　きっとふんぞりと　ま雅子会見で　反感喰らうタイプ ギザギザで短足をむき出しながら　Ah ﾎﾞｸﾁﾝ流スタートダッシュで行くんだ この誓い・デカイ×セカイの先へ　さぁ無限こえていこう　リアルを見つけに行こう ギリギリでいつも生きていたいから　Ah裾を今ブーツカットして行こうぜ このナミダ・ナゲキ→足長へのステップ　 さぁ思いっきりぶちキレよう　リアルを手に入れるんだ 『リゾ・ラバ』by爆風スランプの替え歌 Part2373-857 可愛い奥様 sage 2012/06/21(木) 13:14:39.33 ID:15XjLxm/0 ♪全部嘘さ そんなもんさ 愛子伝説はまぼろし 嘘じゃないさ うぶじゃないさ 愛子親衛隊はまやかし 設定変更は ちょっとね 身構える♪ 『両成敗でいいじゃない』byゲスの極み乙女。の替え歌 Part3088-161 可愛い奥様＠無断転載は禁止 sage 2016/04/12(火) 19:55:05.94 ID:7Arcz51/0 ゲスの極み老婆。 ｢妄想癖でいいじゃない｣ ♪～ 妄想癖が止まらない もう止まらない 呆れちゃうよな 妄想癖は止まらない キ印的に見えたタジマな話 妄想癖は終わらない もう終わらない 呆れちゃうけど 妄想癖は終わらない キ印的な話はこのスレにいらない ♪～ 『恋愛勇者』by初音ミクの替え歌 Part2598-188 ほとんど改変なし sage 2013/05/31(金) 21:36:52.74 ID:wqKLEUMW0 セイヨウ勇者 バレて暴れて遊ばれてさ　惚れた腫れたの馬鹿騒ぎ 晴れて憐れな孤軍奮闘　誠心誠意誰かのせいに！ 目立つ剥奪身の毛よだつ　切った張ったの皇室外交 乱し見出す机上論理　景気良く飲み結局ロンリー！ 酔いから醒めて　窮めて耐え難い感情は何度目だ？ 金に盲目　故に度を越す空回り　もう終わり　同じことの繰り返しで 視線が合ってその気になって　そしたら crazy 止まらな Yeah! フラグ作って端から折って　公務一度で大失敗して か弱いもんでだいぶ凹んで　5日寝込んで次の国 Yeah! 突っ走って道誤って　いくらなんでも勇者すぎる？ さあ、思考回路を疑え！ 『Romanticが止まらない』by C-C-Bの替え歌 *2007年8月那須静養で見せた雅子43歳のあんな格好やこんな格好について Part981-525 可愛い奥様 sage 2007/08/29(水) 16:35:11 ID:nIeIRqAy0 ♪止めて　乙女チック　止めて　乙女チック 胸が～　胸が～　悪くなる～ わ行 『ワインレッドの心』by安全地帯の替え歌 Part2970-20 可愛い奥様＠転載は禁止 sage 2015/06/01(月) 22:57:21.03 ID:d3gBErZ40 ワインレッドという単語を見て ワインレッドのコロモなどという ダジャレしか出てこない 49 可愛い奥様＠転載は禁止 sage 2015/06/01(月) 23:50:44.36 ID:+RjPHUTiO >>20 あの切～れそうに～ も～げそうな～ 59 可愛い奥様＠転載は禁止 sage 2015/06/02(火) 00:12:59.22 ID:dhuB6HeX0 >>49 いま以上　それ以上　貪りたいのに あなたは　その　空きっ腹　むりに押し込んで あの　着れそうになさそうな　ワインレッドの コロモを着る　あなたの　願いは叶うのか 『わたし祈ってます』by敏いとうとハッピー＆ブルーの替え歌 Part2593-460 可愛い奥様 sage 2013/05/23(木) 21:17:36.29 ID:y79u6P/C0 「わたし祈ってます」（敏いとうとハッピー＆ブルー） ♪あなた太ってます 　目方に充分　注意をするのよ 　お菓子も　ちょっぴり控え目にして 　あなたは女でしょ 　そんな身体じゃだめなの 　シャネルにジパンシー 　抜け殻だらけね 　鏡くらい見てよね 　あなた太ってます♪ 十年後、Ｍ子の移動はクレーン車だったりして 『私はピアノ』by高田みづえの替え歌 Part2237-406 可愛い奥様 sage 2011/12/20(火) 21:04:30.96 ID:au0ngivx0 私はヒロシ(私はピアノの替え歌) ※ヒロシパートと国民パートがあります。 (ヒロシ)♪人もうらやむよな経歴(かこ)が　いつも自慢のマサコだった 　　　　　あなたとならどこまでも行けるつもりでいたのに・・・ 　　　　　突然の嵐みたいに　虚構(うそ)のメッキはがれてく 　　　　　何もできないのは何故　教えてほしいだけさ～ (国民)　♪貴方達(あなた)から目が離せない　二人して売るわ皇室財産 　　　　　外交行嚢に詰めて～いつしか海外コレクターに～ 　　　　　批判などする余地も無く　心から尊敬できた～ 　　　　　皇室が懐かしくて　　何もかも～～ 　　　　　マサコと別れれば　少しはマシねと思う 　　　　　ヒロシに問いかけてみたけ～ど～ 　　　　　繰り返すのは唯『一人公務(ロンリープレイ)』『一人公務』 学校唱歌・アニメ等主題歌・ＣＭソング あ行 民謡『会津磐梯山』（途中のはやし言葉）の替え歌 Part1333-995 可愛い奥様 sage 2008/09/27(土) 10:40:51 ID:gRnQqmQ40 今朝、いきなり頭に浮かんだ。 小和田雅子さん　何で身上潰した　 　ドタ出ドタキャン朝寝が大好きで　 　それで身上潰した　 　ハーモットモダーモットモダ 日本国民としては皇室をつぶされては 困るわけで、つぶす範囲は東宮夫妻だけでお願いします。 童謡『青い目の人形』の替え歌 Part1950-686 可愛い奥様 sage 2010/11/19(金) 16:26:17 ID:g9fKiSs80 ガチャガチャ目をしたまーちゃんは アメリカ仕込みのセルライト アメリカ仕込みのセルライト 童謡『赤い靴』の替え歌 Part575-630 可愛い奥様 sage 2006/08/17(木) 14:38:13 ID:y2voycqi 高いくつ　履いてた　皇太子 雅子さんに　連れられて　行っちゃったぁ 成田の空港から　ＪＡＬに乗って 小和田さんに　呼ばれて　行っちゃったぁ 今頃は　ひどい目に　あわされて 雅子さんの　パシリで　いるんだろぅ 高い靴　見るたびに　かんがえる 皇族って　なんだろうと　かんがえる 『赤鼻のトナカイ』の替え歌 Part1083-500 可愛い奥様 2007/12/24(月) 09:05:38 ID:T177g9Us0 高いヒールの　ﾅﾙﾋﾄちゃんは いつも世間の　わらいもの でも15年前の　クリスマスの日 汚和田のお爺さんが　言いました 　―黒い疑惑も　揉み消せる 　　　お前の地位が　役に立つのさ♪― いっつもふられる　ﾅﾙﾋﾄちゃんは 今度こそはと　嫁取りました （あ～あ、がんばらなきゃよかったのに) 『アタックNo.1』の替え歌 Part730-453 可愛い奥様 sage 2006/12/05(火) 18:43:36 ID:WONDx+4N アタックナンバーワンで替え歌を思いついちゃいました。 苦しかったぁらあ～　悲しかったぁらあ～ こおきょおの中には～　行かなあいのお～ ゆうちゃんがあ～　笑うとお～ 白いコート着てぇ　こおくうみーんに　向かあいい さあけえびいたあいい～ aikoお～　継承権～　なあんばぁ～ワ～ン COWCOW「あたりまえ体操」の替え歌 Part2815-80 可愛い奥様＠転載は禁止 sage 2014/07/14(月) 17:51:52.38 ID:7u4Vu15R0 あたりまえ～ あたりまえ～ あたりまえ静養 マサコが行くと、ヲワダもついて来る あたりまえ静養 レストラン行ったら、ナルがサイフ あたりまえ静養 アナと雪の女王『レット・イット・ゴー』の替え歌 Part2793-272 可愛い奥様＠転載は禁止 sage 2014/06/11(水) 18:14:17.89 ID:fpKAmWUq0 >>239 国民を氷つかせる呪文「ｶｲｶﾞｲｶｲｶﾞｲ、ｸﾜｶﾞﾀｸﾜｶﾞﾀ」 付き始めた肉は　靴型消して 真っ黒なお顔に　二つのアサリ 腹がドレスにささやくの このままじゃ　裂けるんだと 腹ジワ　ファンデつき フェリペも　目をそらし　睨んでた それももう　やめよう ありのままの　姿見せるのよ ありのままの　自分になるの 何も怖くない　出て行って～ 国民すっきりするわ 354 可愛い奥様＠転載は禁止 sage 2014/06/11(水) 20:40:27.31 ID:QkNQzlKL0 １００歩譲ってもマサのテーマ曲がこれ↓ということくらい http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jnhu7_eHWSk&feature=kp 「デブの肉が増量」 362 可愛い奥様＠転載は禁止 sage 2014/06/11(水) 21:05:07.20 ID:Q6Bhlok40 >>354 ｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗｗ 【替え歌】Let Neet Go ～ごみのままで～ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dyVkhCfjfr8 こっちも雅子にピッタリ 403 可愛い奥様＠転載は禁止 sage 2014/06/11(水) 22:03:32.22 ID:gseN+1O00 >>354 無駄に歌うまｗｗｗ >>362 繰り返した日々は　価値などなしで 真っ白な予定表　無用の私 今日もネットで　つぶやくの 「皇室がいけないんだ」と 国の税金　使い込むのよ パパとママもお世話になるの なにもしたくない　金をくれ 外には出たくないわ♪ だってもう五十で　なんにもできな～い 親のコネで　入った外務辞め～ 国のカネで　遊びだしてみたら　 二度と公務には戻れないわ やはり明日から　やる気だそう 少しもその気ないわ♪ ア●ラックCM『アヒルのワルツ』の替え歌 Part813-926 可愛い奥様 2007/03/14(水) 16:45:36 ID:RJNBAK/Q0 サボルンルン　サボルンルン　僕たちは 一生サボるさ　サボルンルン　ルンルン ゲッヘッヘ　ガッハッハ　小和田のワルツ アンデルセン物語エンディング「キャンティの歌」の替え歌 Part2730-887 可愛い奥様 sage 2014/01/31(金) 20:42:10.93 ID:axkq4oy50 ドス子の方で採用していただいたことに感謝してもう一曲作りました。 (小さい頃この歌を聞いて泣き虫だった私はいつも泣いていたけど 　今は違う意味で泣けてきます) ♪いつか知らないところで・・・ 【アンデルセン物語　エンディング　キャンティの歌　の替え歌】 いつかしらないところ～～で～～　 宝物　国宝売られたの～ いつかしらないところ～～で～～　 怪しい手荷物に紛れて～ 汚和田が～～　　　　(Ｒｕ Ｒｕ Ｒｕ Ｒｕ) 嘲笑(わら)うと～～　(Ｈｕｍ Ｈｕｍ Ｈｕｍ Ｈｕｍ) 御所の秘宝が　汚いお金に なったわ～　なったわ～　なったわ～　なったわ～ いつかしらないままに～ 宝物　すべて売られたの～ 今は　何処～～ やなせたかし先生作詞「アンパンマンのマーチ」の替え歌 Part1701-917 可愛い奥様 sage 2009/12/24(木) 14:02:28 ID:tdx2Mg970 （雅子さまの顔が）パンパンマン（アンパンマンのマーチで） そうだ うれしいんだ　食べる よろこび たとえ 和服の園遊会をサボっても なんのために 静養して　なにをして 遊ぶのか 注目されない なんて　そんなのは いやだ! 今をサボることで　熱い野望が燃える だから 君は逝くんだ　ほほえんで そうだ うれしいんだ　映るよろこび たとえ旦那の席が後ろでも ああ パンパンマン さもしい君は いけ! 女帝の夢 まもるため なにが君の しあわせ　嫌がらせをして よろこぶ 効果のないまま おわる　そんなのは いやだ! 忘れないで父を　こぼさないで愚痴を だから 首は とぶんだ　医師までも そうだ おそれないで　小和田のために 妹とせんせぇだけが ともだちさ ああ パンパンマン 卑しい 君は いけ!小和田の利権 まもるため ザ・ドリフターズ『8時だョ！全員集合』でもお馴染み、『いい湯だな』の替え歌 Part429-684 可愛い奥様 sage 2006/03/28(火) 01:13:04 ID:s2qEjXQl ４７８様の作ってくださった 小和田優美子猫ババンのテーマソング素敵ですわ。 僭越ながら「」で少し付け加えさせていただきました。 ♪ババン・バ・バン・バン・バン「あ～猫ババ」×４ 　ババン・バ・バン・バン・バン 　御所ついたか～？ 　ババン・バ・バン・バン・バン 　「献上品」くすねたか～？ 　ババン・バ・バン・バン・バン 　礼状書いたか～？ 　ババン・バ・バン・バン・バン 　また、「明日～。」 最後は「今夜は泊まるわ～。」 　　　「警備つけてね～。」　 　　　「これ、おいくら～？」など無制限。 Part993-194 可愛い奥様 sage 2007/09/07(金) 14:50:41 ID:z7zXWKEF0 小和田新喜劇の始まり 小和田一族がまずステージに。 ｼﾞｼﾞﾝ「8時だよ！全員集合～！」 小和田、皇太子一家など出演者一同ステージに。 ﾊﾞﾊﾞﾝﾊﾞﾊﾞﾝﾊﾞﾝﾊﾞﾝ　ｼﾞｼﾞﾝｼﾞｼﾞﾝｼﾞﾝｼﾞﾝ　 いい身分　ﾊﾊﾊﾝ　いい身分　ﾊﾊﾊﾝ 金が東宮からポトリと小和田に 足らねぇな　ﾊﾊﾊﾝ　足らねぇな　ﾊﾊﾊﾝ ここは東宮　小和田んち ﾊﾞﾊﾞﾝﾊﾞﾊﾞﾝﾊﾞﾝﾊﾞﾝ　「税払えよ！」 ﾊﾞﾊﾞﾝﾊﾞﾊﾞﾝﾊﾞﾝﾊﾞﾝ　「公務しないよ！」 ｼﾞｼﾞﾝｼﾞｼﾞﾝｼﾞﾝｼﾞﾝ　「祭祀しないよ！」 ｼﾞｼﾞﾝｼﾞｼﾞﾝｼﾞﾝｼﾞﾝ　「また静養～！」 Part1242-424 可愛い奥様 sage 2008/06/09(月) 23:38:28 ID:9QJmZdsU0 ﾊﾞﾊﾞﾝﾊﾞﾊﾞﾝﾊﾞﾝﾊﾞﾝ♪　泊まるなよ。 ﾊﾞﾊﾞﾝﾊﾞﾊﾞﾝﾊﾞﾝﾊﾞﾝ♪　厚かましい。 『一年生になったら』の替え歌 Part1294-109 可愛い奥様 sage 2008/08/09(土) 09:03:42 ID:7YHEKAv80 も一度独身になったら　も一度独身になったら 愛人100人できるかな？ 100人で食べたいな 富士山の上で　おにぎりを パックン　パックン　パックンと 天皇陛下になったら　天皇陛下になったら 側室何人か　つくろかな？ 同伴で　でかけたいな 日本中をひとまわり ドッシン　ドッシン　ドッシンと 高校生になったら　高校生になったら 愛ちゃんも公務をできるかな？ 手放し　お辞儀して カメラに向かって　お手振って ニッコリ　ニッコリ　ニッコリと(...泣) 117 可愛い奥様 sage 2008/08/09(土) 09:12:14 ID:mBkfm19g0 >>109 一年生になったら　一年生になったら お辞儀に挨拶できるかな １億人に　見せたいな 静養の駅前で　ご挨拶 ぺっこり　ぺっこり　にっこりと 『一休さん』の替え歌 105 可愛い奥様 sage 2006/03/26(日) 02:29:00 ID:KHLInf4F すきすきすきすきすきすきあいしてる すきすきすきすきすきすき欧米人 サボリはあざやかだよ一級品 ドタキャン満点だよ一級品 ナルには厳しく一級品 だけど礼儀はからっきしだよ三級品 あーあーおとうさまー 祭祀に公務に会釈に天皇きにしない！ きにしない！きにしない！きにしない！ 要求は高く果てしなく わからんちんにはしかいしだ とんちんかんちん雅子さん すきすきすきすきすきすきあいしてる すきすきすきすきすきすき欧米人 欧米人！ Part820-317 一休さん sage 2007/03/19(月) 13:54:44 ID:9MCDYZhj0 スキースキースキースキースキースキー 猛吹雪 スキースキースキースキースキースキー ニート妃さん サボリは鮮やかだよ一級品 神経図太いのよ一級品 体力余って一級品 だけど公務はからっきしだよ三級品 あー　あー　ご病気だ～ とんちんかんちんとんちんかんちん気にしない 気にしない気にしない気にしない むサボリ続ける果てしなく 国民マスコミ騙します　とんちんかんちんニート妃さん スキースキースキースキースキースキー 滑ってる スキースキースキースキースキースキー ニート妃さん ニート妃さん！ Part867-919 可愛い奥様 sage 2007/05/12(土) 12:42:43 ID:tWQIC2MnO すきすきすきすきすきすき あいしてる すきすきすきすきすきすき 宮廷費 スパイはあざやかだよ一級品 度胸は満点だよ一級品 色目に厳しく一級品 だーけどマナーはからっきしだよ三級品 あ～あ～太ってる～ ゴシップ　バッシング　ドレスコードも　気にしない 気にしない　気にしない　気にしない プライド高く果てしなく ゲストや紀子妃をとっちめちん とんちんかんちん　マ　サ　コ すきすきすきすきすきすき あいしてる すきすきすきすきすきすき 宮廷費 　宮　廷　費　♪ ロシア民謡『一週間』の替え歌 317 名前：可愛い奥様 ：2006/03/15(水) 17:30:25 ID:Z2JNAFQ4 日曜日に野球に出かけ～　準公務みたいなのをしてみた～ テュリャテュリャテュリャテュリャテュリャテュリャリャ～ テュリャテュリャテュリャテュリャリャ～ 月曜日にディズニーにでかけ 火曜日はひたすら乗馬 水曜日は玄関で見送り 木曜日は妹とショッピング 金曜日はババンと外食 土曜日はピザをデリバリー 愚民よこれが私の1週間の仕事です～ テュリャテュリャテュリャテュリャリャ～～！ Part496-297 可愛い奥様 sage 2006/05/26(金) 23:13:26 ID:3X7yFhSL >>286 金曜日に留学生と～　楽し～くおしゃべりしたﾎﾞｸﾁﾝ～ ﾃｭﾘｬﾃｭﾘｬﾃｭﾘｬﾃｭﾘｬﾃｭﾘｬﾃｭﾘｬﾘｬ　ﾃｭﾘｬﾃｭﾘｬﾃｭﾃｭﾘｬﾘｬ 水曜日はご会釈済まし～　昼からずっと飲酒～ ﾃｭﾘｬﾃｭﾘｬﾃｭﾘｬﾃｭﾘｬﾃｭﾘｬﾃｭﾘｬﾘｬ　ﾃｭﾘｬﾃｭﾘｬﾃｭﾃｭﾘｬﾘｬ 木曜日は茶会に出たが～　ﾏｽｺﾞﾐに華麗にスルーされ～ ﾃｭﾘｬﾃｭﾘｬﾃｭﾘｬﾃｭﾘｬﾃｭﾘｬﾃｭﾘｬﾘｬ　ﾃｭﾘｬﾃｭﾘｬﾃｭﾃｭﾘｬﾘｬ どうぞ国民よこれらが～　ﾎﾞｸﾁﾝの公務の全てよ～ ﾃｭﾘｬﾃｭﾘｬﾃｭﾘｬﾃｭﾘｬﾃｭﾘｬﾃｭﾘｬﾘｬ　ﾃｭﾘｬﾃｭﾘｬﾃｭﾃｭﾘｬﾘｬ 『いっぽんでもニンジン』（歌：なぎら健壱）の替え歌 *ニュース速報＋板：【皇室】雅子さまの治療のため「取材に配慮を」　東宮職医師団コメント全文より 595 名前：名無しさん＠八周年[] 投稿日：2008/03/28(金) 20:55:04 ID:hhK1ptjOO 1→一人でも医師団 2→日本でも三ツ星！ 3→参加は ドタキャン、ヨット 4→予定くむのよご静養 5→御所にはろくに行かずに 6→無視するの何年も 7→名無しが私を妬いてるわw 8→腹一杯で苦しい… 9→熊本は遠すぎwww 10→十年一日のごとし ※1に戻る 参考:一本でもにんじん 童謡『犬のおまわりさん』の替え歌 Part2030-262 可愛い奥様 sage 2011/03/02(水) 17:48:16.94 ID:9Bs0/NrR0 今日某所で街宣車がミンスで替え歌にした「犬のおまわりさん」 をきいてから、頭のなかで 迷子の迷子の徳仁さん 雅子の具合がどうですか？ 雅子に聞いたらおこられた 会見したら漏ればかり 見守れ見守れ 見守ればかりの徳仁さん 困ってしまって わんわんわわん わんわんっわん リフレインしてます。 才能のある奥様、完璧な替え歌を作ってくださいませ。 Part2121-558 可愛い奥様 sage 2011/08/26(金) 12:53:05.43 ID:qUkovv+W0 妃殿下妃殿下マサコサン　あなたのおうちはどこですか 病名聞いても答えない　お仕事放り投げ遊んでる ふんふんふふん　そこどけふふん 食う遊ぶばかりのマサコサン 東宮の職員さん　うっかりチラシ配ってわんわんわわん 避難警報わわん Part2226-25 可愛い奥様 sage 2011/12/10(土) 03:31:50.14 ID:sMlF2UcM0 　 ハバドでキャリアの雅子さん あなたのお仕事なんですか ♪ 公務の出欠わからない 祭祀をやっても出てこない ばんばんババン じんじんジジン たかってばかりいる実家メン ♪ イヌのお手振りで 困ってしまった ばんばんババン じんじんジジン 『今井メロ（トリノ冬季オリンピック女子スノーボードハーフパイプ代表）のラップ』の替え歌 *参考ようつべ：今井メロ超絶ラップ 104 名前：可愛い奥様 ：2006/02/19(日) 20:40:13 ID:uz2p2dg6 今年のナルちゃんはポエムではなく ラップを披露 1，2，3，4　ガンガン　ズンズン　グイグイ　上昇 5，6，7，8　毎回　ドタキャン　Check yeah 夢に描いた海外sai-yo!　デカイ理想は夢じゃない スタート前の深呼吸　sai-yo先でmaking making child 跳ね上がれ舞い上がれ　魔法のスキー板　アイコをのせて フロント・バックとかっ飛ばす　インディ・メソッド・720° 戦場・炎上・すし・特上　燃えた瞳が物語る 強い味方がmasakoの売り　夢に向かってフルパワー あの頃夢見描いた世界は　今この手の中に 夢・感動・ファンタジー　My dream次期天皇 『宇宙戦艦ヤマト』の替え歌 Part1132-562 可愛い奥様 sage 2008/02/19(火) 21:51:41 ID:1kBrSTZy0 さらば英国　旅立つ船は 省費留学オワダ 欧州の彼方　ケンブリッジでは 才能見込まれ　２年が３年に] 必ず直して　博論送ると 指導教官に　笑顔で答え 原稿かかえ　霞ヶ関へ はるばる帰国　省費留学オワダ さらば英国　愛する国よ 省費留学オワダ 学位取得の　使命を帯びて 本当は書いてた　完璧論文 原稿入れた　トランク紛失 手元を離れ　二度と出てこない 博士号をとる　機会を失い 結局LLB　省費留学オワダ 宇宙戦艦ヤマトED『真っ赤なスカーフ』の替え歌 Part1953-992 可愛い奥様 sage 2010/11/24(水) 10:29:37 ID:2s7fWKKM0 雅子が巻いていた真っ赤なネッカチーフ 何のためだと思っているのか 何の為でもいいじゃないか みんな素知らぬ振りでいい 995 可愛い奥様 sage 2010/11/24(水) 10:32:40 ID:2s7fWKKM0 ケコンする喪ナルの胸にはロマンの欠片がほしいのさ 『うる星やつら（ラムのラブソング）』の替え歌 Part497-603 可愛い奥様 sage 2006/05/28(日) 15:52:05 ID:VdBAqhMm ラムのラブソングで替え歌です。 あんまりまじまじ見ないで 愛子は　いつでもキョロキョロ まじまじ見るのはやめてよ 雅子が皇室でいちばん いちばん　いちばん　いちばん（えらい）×４ 星たちが輝く夜ふけ 本読むの　経済学の原書 朝食も　昼食も知らんぷりで 今ごろは　乗馬に夢中 ああ　皇太子妃って いくつも負担を 持っているのよ ああ　あちこちに遊び歩いて 国民を悩ませるわ あんまりまじまじ見ないで 愛子は　いつでもキョロキョロ まじまじ見るのはやめてよ 雅子が皇室でいちばん　いちばん　えらいーの 『エースをねらえ！』主題歌の替え歌 Part867-719 可愛い奥様 sage 2007/05/12(土) 00:36:56 ID:Rin7JCefO 皇居では いつでも 一人 一人きり 私の美貌も 私のキャリアも 誰も わかってくれない 爪先で指示を出し アイボンをどつく 首元に ネッカチーフ 私は振ろう いつものように 「お手」を テニス！ランチ！スキー！ ベストをつくせ 葉山、牧場、那須で 静養を狙え 童謡『おかあさん』の替え歌 898 可愛い奥様 sage 2011/12/15(木) 23:15:49.81 ID:y/gh1Svd0 新しい歌詞ができました！ おかあさん なあに おかあさんって　いいにおい どうぶつびょういん　いったとき いぬのにおいより　いいにおい 『お正月』の替え歌 Part1160-584 可愛い奥様 sage 2008/03/13(木) 20:25:31 ID:3nfD/O5c0 >>565>>573 すばらしいですわ。自称公務へ行く途中、電車の中で考えました。 　♪「お正月の替え歌」 　　もういくつ寝ると奥志賀スキ～ 　　ホテルは全館貸し切りで 　　一族みんなで　たかりましょう！ 　　まだまだ足りない　交遊費～ 　　もういくつ寝るとスペイン 　　晩餐会で非礼して 　　やっぱり観光楽しいな～！ 　　もっと寄越せよ　東宮予算～ NHKみんなのうたで大ヒット『おしりかじり虫』の替え歌 Part1016-659 可愛い奥様 sage 2007/09/26(水) 08:25:29 ID:JwlIEQLI0 http://www.yuko2ch.net/mako/imgbbs3jik/img-box/img20070925211231.jpg　（←[[週刊東宮]]第７号こうむさぼりむしネタ） こうむさぼり虫　　作詞作曲*しぬまでさぼり　うた*こうむさぼり虫 こうむさぼり虫　こうむさぼり虫 さぼってさぼって　さぼってさぼって　さぼってナンボ さぼってナンボの商売だ こうむさぼり虫　こうむさぼり虫 公務と子産むはやりません バカとバカとでバカ笑い こうむさぼり虫　こうむさぼり虫 ふくれたおしりでさぼり虫 「さぼってばかりで　超いいかんじ」 こうむさぼり虫　こうむさぼり虫 しきてんこうむと　かんしょうこうむと ごえしゃくこうむと　そのほかさいし こうむもさいしもさぼり虫 「皇室で人格を否定された・・・」 こうむさぼったら　こうむさぼっても こうむさぼり虫　ララララ　さぼってる こうむさぼり虫　こうむさぼるとき こうむさぼり虫　こうむさぼりたい こうむさぼり虫　こうむさぼり虫・・・・ Part1022-330 可愛い奥様 sage 2007/09/30(日) 09:48:36 ID:+/usNm2h0 いしょうかぶり虫　　作詞作曲*かぶってぱくり　うた*いしょうかぶり虫 いしょうかぶり虫　いしょうかぶり虫 かぶってかぶって　かぶってかぶって　かぶってナンボ かぶってナンボの商売だ いしょうかぶり虫　いしょうかぶり虫 けっこんしきでも　しろどれす しろとしろとでひじょうしき いしょうかぶり虫　いしょうかぶり虫 おんなじいしょうでかぶり虫 「おんなじいしょうで　超おそろいね」 いしょうかぶり虫　いしょうかぶり虫 いっぱんさんがと　えんゆうかいと おみおくりのばと　けっこんしきで どれすもすーつもかぶり虫 「格下宮妃が着替えるべきでしょ！！！」 いしょうかぶったら　いしょうかぶっても いしょうかぶり虫　ララララ　まねしてる いしょうかぶり虫　いしょうかぶるとき いしょうかぶり虫　いしょうまねしたい いしょうかぶり虫　いしょうかぶり虫・・・・ 童謡『おなかのへるうた』の替え歌 Part458-443 可愛い奥様 sage 2006/04/17(月) 19:35:09 ID:o1BbnF4W >>427 「おなかのへるうた」ならぬ「ちこくをするうた」ｗ どうして　ちこくを　するのかな♪ ねぼうしておきると　するのかな♪ こどもとあさごはんも　たべないもんな♪ まあちゃん　まあちゃん♪ ＳＰと　かんけいしゃが　こまるぞ♪ 『おもいでのアルバム』の替え歌 Part811-184 可愛い奥様 sage 2007/03/11(日) 13:19:29 ID:P+IePgn/0 「フラッシュバックのアルバム」唄：まさこ 春のことです　思い出してごらん　あんなこと　こんなこと　あったでしょう つまらないコウムで　居眠りしちゃった　いつになっても　忘れない 夏のことです　思い出してごらん　あんなこと　こんなこと　あったでしょう ばあさんの法事　休んで叱られ　いつになっても　忘れない 秋のことです　思い出してごらん　あんなこと　こんなこと　あったでしょう アイコの撮影　渋々許可した　いつになっても　忘れない 冬のことです　思い出してごらん　あんなこと　こんなこと　あったでしょう スキーに出掛けて　バッシングされた　いつになっても　忘れない 一年中を　思い出してごらん　あんなこと　こんなこと　あったでしょう 目の上のたんこぶ　病気になった　もうすぐワタシは　皇后よ Part1047-316 可愛い奥様 sage 2007/10/28(日) 13:56:44 ID:aUVW7HFlO 春のことです 思い出してごらん あんなこと こんなこと あったでしょう 盆暗見舞いで出前療法 長野公務で お医者と散歩 夏のことです 思い出してごらん あんなこと こんなこと あったでしょう 那須の静養 ラクダのコブ揉み 回転木馬も乗りました 秋のことです思い出してごらん あんなこと こんなこと あったでしょう 徳島公務も お医者同伴 終始上機嫌 公務納め 童謡『おもちゃのマーチ』の替え歌 Part820-722 可愛い奥様 sage 2007/03/19(月) 19:17:34 ID:MP6XqQZp0 やっとこ　やっぱり　くりだした 雪中行軍だ　らったった♪ 小和田の　ﾚｰｺも　せいぞろい おうまも　わんわも　ほっとした やっとこ　なんでも　ひとまかせ 祭祀も　公務も　ほっぽって 文楽人形も　つれだして うそぶきゃ　批判が　ぱんぱらぱん か行 怪物くんの主題歌『ユカイツーカイ怪物くん』の替え歌 Part1876-215 可愛い奥様 sage 2010/08/03(火) 10:55:30 ID:HzoOWaFF0 ♪アイーアイアイ　アーイアイアイ 　奇怪不可解アイ子ちゃんは　東宮ランドのプリンセス 　イケメン君には弱いけど　男児・SPなんでもこーい　なんでもこーい 　むずかり病弱　ピキピキドカン！ 　たちまち学校　大噴火 『崖の上のポニョ』主題歌の替え歌 Part1280-234 可愛い奥様 sage 2008/07/23(水) 08:18:46 ID:BnXIzxWoO スタジオデブ「崖っぷちのマサ」主題歌 ※ブーヨ　ブーヨブヨ　小和田の子 伏魔殿からやってきた ニーラ　ニーラニラ　ＦＤＫ ぶっといおなかの女の子※ ペーラペラ　ファビョーンビョン 足っていいな　蹴り入れよ! カーイカイ　ボーリボリ おマタがかゆい　かいちゃお! ヒロシがいないと　心もおどるよ バークバクムシャッムシャ!　バークバクムシャッムシャ! ミシュラン大好き　まっ黒けの (※くり返し) ブークブク　いいにおい おなかがすいた　食べちゃお! 貸切予約　してみよう 礼子もきっとついてくる マサ子が映ると　みんなが凍るよ ハーグハグチュッギュッ!　ハーグハグチュッギュッ! マサ子は大好き　白人イケメン ブーヨ　ブーヨブヨ　〇価の子 崖のふちからぶら下がる ブーヨ　ブーヨブヨ　女の子 ぶっといおなかの元気な子 Part1345-691 可愛い奥様 sage 2008/10/12(日) 10:09:43 ID:Jq4dNJYqO ブーヨブーヨブヨ小和田の子 コンクリ御殿からやってきた ブーヨブーヨブヨふてくされた 黒いお腹の小和田の子♪ Part1935-344 可愛い奥様 sage 2010/10/31(日) 18:39:14 ID:csxZCEMX0 アーイアーイアイそうかの子 東宮御所からやってきた アーイアーイアイそうかの子 参拝できない女の子 『ガッチャマン』の替え歌 567 名前：可愛い奥様 ：2005/09/29(木) 17:30:55 ID:4ZaJDRCq 皆様､お目汚しをお許しください。 大好きな雅子様のために、ガッチャマンのテーマソングで替え歌を作ってみました。 誰だ誰だ誰だ　裕次郎テイスト　ストライプ 欠陥お妃　MASAKO 勇気を出した大ジャンプ 文春の見出し「電池切れ」 行け！行け行け　MASAKO 飛べ！飛べ飛べ　MASAKO 使命は一つ　皇室外交 Oh～　MASAKO　MASAKO 誰だ誰だ誰だ　旭も真っ青マイトガイ 皇室クラッシャー　MASAKO テニスに花火にショッピング たらふく喰らうぜフルコース 行け！行け行け　MASAKO 飛べ！飛べ飛べ　MASAKO 願いは一つ　アイボン即位 Oh～　MASAKO　MASAKO 仮面ライダー主題歌『レッツゴー！！ライダーキック』の一発ギャグ替え歌 Part955-713 可愛い奥様 sage 2007/08/02(木) 13:32:47 ID:KFt4D+YgO せまるぅソッカー 地獄の軍団♪ 『かもめの水兵さん』の替え歌 Part462-932 可愛い奥様 sage 2006/04/21(金) 09:36:40 ID:L2ZX2jzj 東宮のマサ子さん♪ 結婚式出席のマサ子さん 白い服　白い服　白～い服 まわりからチョットチョット 浮かんで～る 東宮のマサ子さん 入園式のマサ子さん 白い服　白い服　白～い服 幼稚園でも　やっぱ　やっぱ 浮いている 『カローラIIに乗って』by小沢健二の替え歌 Part1060-368 可愛い奥様 sage 2007/11/13(火) 14:51:39 ID:XOt5k+ww0 ボクチンま、まさことワゴン車で御料牧場にいってきたよ。ずいぶん前にま、まさこ がカローラⅡに乗せてくれるって書いたけどホントだったでしょ、それに今回は東北 道を車で行くというサプラズ良かったでしょ。ま、まさこと鴨場デートの時からボク チンワゴン車大好きになったんだ、だってま、まさこと結婚できたラッキーアイテム だからね。 　　カローラⅡに乗って 　　牧場に出かけたら 　　まさこにおいてかれて 　　そのまま立ちんぼ 　　まさこ探しに行ったら 　　もう一時間待ちぼうけ 　　|カローラⅡはそのとき 　　[まさこの凶器 Part1104-983 可愛い奥様 sage 2008/01/23(水) 11:17:27 ID:dWaQN3wEO カローラⅡに乗って～ パパのコネでパーキング～ パツパツのパンツはいて～ 指差し恫喝～♪ 『君が代』の替え歌 Part882-326 可愛い奥様 sage 2007/05/27(日) 15:38:54 ID:1VZF7pebO >>314 お わ だ ま さ こ は ピ ザ に グ ル メ に お お の い し の お す み つ き も ら い て か び の は え る ま で 黄桜CMソング『かっぱの歌』の替え歌 Part959-46 可愛い奥様 sage 2007/08/06(月) 07:13:17 ID:SMEB/adgO ぶっひっひー うっしっし お忍び外出 やったった マイバッハ 乗ったった ちょーっといい気持ち（いぇい さーぼる くーえる のーめる ねーれる いーけるけるけるけるケロッ 皇室 皇室 オイシイところ 古い暖簾は ｱﾃｸｼが壊す 丼パッパ ガッハッハ ウバ桜～♪丼！ Part2813-108 可愛い奥様＠転載は禁止 sage 2014/07/11(金) 17:07:01.23 ID:jzb6CEAD0 h ttp://www.yuko2ch.net/mako/makok/src/1405044718505.jpg 136 可愛い奥様＠転載は禁止 sage 2014/07/11(金) 17:24:59.62 ID:j+Vk5DQo0 >>108 かっぱっぱ～、るんぱっぱ～ かっぱナルチャン いい気持ち～ イケる、イケる、イケるけるけるける～ 古いおうちの モダンなボクチン 盆暗～、 ポン！ 機動戦士ガンダム0083 第2期OP曲『MEN OF DESTINY』の替え歌 Part1222-918 可愛い奥様 sage 2008/05/16(金) 16:51:59 ID:WnLMUCbX0 　　　　　　　　　　　　__,,,,＿　_ 　　　　　 　 　 　 ／´　　　　 __ ｀ヽ、 　 　 　 　 　 　 / 〃／￣￣ 　 ｀ヾ ヽ 　　　　　　　　 i　　/　　　　　 　 　 ﾘ} 　　　　　 　 　 | 　 〉. 　 -‐　　 'ｰ　{ｉ 　　　　　 　 　 | 　 |　<<<●> ﾆ<<●>　　 　　 　 　 　 　 ﾔヽﾘ ////,ｒ "_,,>///'｝　　 　　　　　　　　 ヽ_｣ 　　:: ト‐＝‐ｧ':::. ｉ 　　　 　 　 　 　 ゝヽ 　 ::.`Uﾞ二U.:: 丿 　　　 　 　 　 　 　 ｒﾄ､.._ ＿....U_ ,イ 　　　　　 　　 　_／ |　｀￣￣￣ / ＼_ 　　　 　 　 /￣/　　| ｰ--- ‐‐'’|　　 | ￣＼ 蒼ざめた瞳　見つめる雅子 今　全てを　捨てる時が来た 想い出す事も　勃起する事も 許されずに　従い続ける 皇族の資格　燃えつきるとしても それでも僕は　皇位夢見るものか それが　運命でも　 "I WANNA GET A WATER" 絶望の一家　荒れ狂う小和田 未来は誰のためにある 滅びゆく東宮　駆け抜ける荒らし 呪われし者 BON OF DESTINY ttp://jp.youtube.com/watch?v=p1WfKSFfdcU 『キャンディ・キャンディ』の替え歌 68 名前：ｃａｎｄｙ　masako ：2006/03/13(月) 19:06:42 ID:kwQH78cc ♪　祭祀なんて　気にしないわ 　　舞浜だって鴨川だって　お気に入り 　　私的外出大好き　　恫喝しかいし大好き 　　私は　私は　私は　masako 　　一人ぼっちでいると　ちょっぴり寂しい 　　そんなときメモ出すの　「おとうさま呼んで」 　　笑って　笑って　笑って　ａｉｋｏ 　　公務なんて　さよなら　ね！ 　　masako　masako 514 可愛い奥様 sage 2006/03/27(月) 22:39:39 ID:aN8ms+HG >>432 クレームなんて　きにしないわ 銀食器だって　だって　だって おきにいり 恫喝　暴言　だいすき 娘は　かけっこ　人並み以上よ わたしは　わたしは　わたしはままさ子 ひとりぽっちでいると　ちょっぴりさみしい そんなとき　こういうの　かがみをみつめて わらって　わらって　わらってままさ子 国民なんて　サヨナラ　ね ままさ子　まさ子～ 561 可愛い奥様 sage 2006/03/27(月) 23:00:14 ID:60TVsaBP 体重　なんて　気にしないわ ぐるなび　だってだってだって　お気に入り 公務を選ぶの　大好き 私的な外出　大好き　私は　私は　皇太子妃 外国へ行けないと　とっても寂しい そんな時こう言うの　「人格否定」 食べて　飲んで　遊んで　買って ご会釈なんて　知らない　わ　皇太子妃 87 名前：ｃａｎｄｙ　masako ：2006/03/13(月) 19:13:00 ID:kwQH78cc ending ♪利権はどこから　生まれてくるの 　私は　利権が　特別が好き 　キラキラひかる　銀食器のむこうで 　ナルニヤが　私を　私を　呼んでいる～ 　masako　masako　masako　ま、masako Part743-472 可愛い奥様 sage 2006/12/20(水) 09:49:06 ID:0ddbcTan 雅子「決意」の歌(キャンディキャンディのメロディで) 悠仁なんて気にしないわ～ 愛子だって・だって優秀よ お代わり、皿換え大好き 指差し恫喝大好き 私は～私は～私は雅子 赤坂御所に帰るとぞっとするのよ そんな時こういうの鏡に向かって 笑って～笑って～笑ってマータン いずれは私が皇后よ スーパーマータンよ Part971-47 可愛い奥様 sage 2007/08/19(日) 13:03:57 ID:EA8Cp66JO 豚切り失礼します キャンディキャンディの2番が出来ました 色黒なんて 気にしないわ 女学生コスプレだってだって お気に入り 胡座で寿司ピザ大好き ジビエにフレンチ大好き 私は 私は 私は雅子 マイバッハに乗っても ちょっぴり淋しい そんな時こうするの 礼子を呼び出し ディズニー スキーに エセレブパーティー ご公務なんて さよなら ねっ ドスコイ！雅子～ お目汚し失礼しました Part1267-810 可愛い奥様 sage 2008/07/07(月) 17:02:46 ID:Yj6KFU6Q0 １． シミ・シワなんて　気にしないわ 鼻デカだってだってだって　お気に入り 白人　欧米　大好き 買い物　三ツ星　大好き わたしは　わたしは　わたしはマッコウ ひきこもっていると　ちょっぴり気まずい そんな時こうするの　横目でお手振り 笑って　笑って　笑ってマッコウ ドタキャンなんてチャラ、チャラ！　ねっ マッコウ　マッコウ ２． 剥き貝なんて　気にしないわ 太っちょだってだってだって　可愛いもん いたずら　恫喝　大好き 静養　ドタ出も　大好き わたしは　わたしは　わたしはマッコウ 子供見られていると　ちょっぴり気まずい そんな時　ツボ押すの　お手手をつないで 笑って　笑って　笑って　マッコウ クネクネなんて、見間違い！ねっ マッコウ　マッコウ 819 可愛い奥様 sage 2008/07/07(月) 17:20:02 ID:Yj6KFU6Q0 >>817 ３． 髪質なんて　気にしないわ 歯並びだってだってだって　チャーミング スキーに　ディズニー　大好き ラクダのコブ揉み　大好き わたしは　わたしは　わたしは　マッコウ 夫婦で外にいると　ちょっぴり気まずい そんな時　おしゃべりよ　カメラ意識して 笑って　笑って　笑って　マッコウ 立ち位置なんて　しゃらくせぇ！ねっ マッコウ　マッコウ 830 可愛い奥様 sage 2008/07/07(月) 17:39:54 ID:n3RdXyHo0 >>819 ４． 貧乏なんて　気にしないわ 腹減りだってだって　負けないもん 銀シャリに　梅干し　大好き 卵や鮭も　大好き わたしは　わたしは　わたしはマッコウ 夫婦で腹ペコだと　ちょっぴり腹立つ そんな時　水飲みよ　胃袋いっぱいに 笑って　笑って　笑って　マッコウ カツ丼なんて夢のまた夢！ねっ マッコウ　マッコウ 838 可愛い奥様 sage 2008/07/07(月) 17:49:23 ID:Pe4nbVg20 >>830 ５． カロリーなんて　気にしないわ メタボリックだってだってだって　気のせいね ただ飯　招待　大好き 出前に　Ｂ級　大好き わたしは　わたしは　わたしは　マッコウ たまに公務出ると　ちょっぴり飽き飽き そんな時　注文よ　輝く笑顔で 笑って　笑って　笑って　マッコウ ゴビョーキなんて　忘れた！ねっ マッコウ　マッコウ 『きよしこの夜』の替え歌 Part1079-906 可愛い奥様 sage 2007/12/20(木) 17:14:02 ID:ycEfZLVl0 さてと・・・クリスマスか。今年も唄うか。 ♪ひ～ろし～こ～のや～ろ～　　犯人（ホシ）は～に～やり～ 　巣食い～のＭ子は～　ひ～るま～のべ～ッドに～ 　ね～むり～たも～お～　はたらけやコラー♪ （きよしこの夜の節で） 『巨人の星』主題歌の替え歌 Part1264-53 可愛い奥様 sage 2008/07/03(木) 11:23:23 ID:wC9AqIsPO 前スレ>>893 ひねってみた。 虚珍の星 重い丼ダラ 肥臀化の道を 逝くが オマサの ど根性 マッコウに萌える 猛女のしるし 御璽(ぎょじ)の奉書を掴むまで 妃オバケ ヤラセ 詐欺だ 汚物だ 逝け逝け 坊や 丼と逝け 『銀河鉄道999』主題歌の替え歌 *※2007年12月23日天皇誕生日一般参賀での紺色ドレス？＆トーク帽姿の雅子が、銀河鉄道999のメーテルならぬ、胴回り１メートルだと話題になった。 Part1082-845 可愛い奥様 sage 2007/12/23(日) 14:42:06 ID:Z619hlgR0 ♪汽車は闇をぬけて光の海へ　 夢がちらばる無限の宇宙さ 星の架け橋　わたってゆこう ※ ひとは誰でも　しあわせさがす 旅人のようなもの 希望の星にめぐりあうまで　 歩きつづけるだろう きっといつかは君も出会うさ　 青い小鳥に♪　　　　　　（「銀河鉄道９９９」歌詞） ♪汽車は闇をぬけてテカリの膿へ　 エゴがちらばる無限の宇宙さ 欲の架け橋　わたってゆこう ※ マサは何でも　おこぼれさがす 盗人のようなもの 希望の地位にめぐりあうまで　 サボりつづけるだろう きっといつかはマサも出会うさ　 熱い怒りに♪　　　　　　　（「銀河鉄道４４４」　歌詞） 『銀河鉄道999』EDの替え歌 Part1289-393 可愛い奥様 sage 2008/08/04(月) 00:07:09 ID:DRyAEUcp0 メートル～　またひとつ　服が切れるよ～ 399 可愛い奥様 sage 2008/08/04(月) 00:14:34 ID:YQCCpWr40 >>393 厚く～　厚く肥～えて～ 臀部がなだれるように～　臀部がなだれるように～ 童謡『金太郎』の替え歌 Part2956-107 可愛い奥様＠転載は禁止 sage 2015/04/30(木) 16:31:50.24 ID:Cmws3i9p0 思いついたｗ　チラ裏m(_ _)m ばっとをかついで　まさこやま なるにまたがり　おうまのけいこ ハイ　シィ　ドウ　ドウ　ハイ　ドウ　ドウ ハイ　シィ　ドウ　ドウ　ハイ　ドウ　ドウ がくえんさいの　かたづけちゅう とりまきあつめて　りやかーにのった ハッケヨイヨイ　ノコッタ ハッケヨイヨイ　ノコッタ フランス民謡『クラリネットをこわしちゃった』の替え歌 Part1095-889 可愛い奥様 2008/01/10(木) 21:40:43 ID:umLpZBD70 雅子肥臀過がこわれちゃった♬ ボクの大好きな　ま雅子　肥臀過 パパからもらった　ま雅子　肥臀過 とっても　大事に　してたのに　ふてくされて　出ない　ことがある どーしよ　どーしよ オーパッキャラマド　パッキャラマド　パオパオ　パンパンパン オーパッキャラマド　パッキャラマド　パオパオ　パ 祝賀の宴と　午後の参賀と　講書始めには　出ない 昭和天皇祭と　歌会始にも　出ない とっても　大事にしてたのに　ふてくされて　出ない　ことばかり どーしよ（ゴラァ！)　どーしよ（ゴラァ！) オーパッキャラマド　パッキャラマド　パオパオ　パンパンパン オーパッキャラマド　パッキャラマド　パオパオ　パ 茶会と　園遊会と　奉仕団への会釈には　出ない スペシャルオリンピックと　全国農業青年大会にも　出ない　 ロオジェじゃ　お忍びしてたのに　見つけられたら　怒られた どーしよ（リコン！！)　どーしよ（リコン！！) オーパッキャラマド　パッキャラマド　パオパオ　パンパンパン オーパッキャラマド　パッキャラマド　パオパオ　パ　パ　パ 『グレートマジンガー』主題歌の替え歌 Part1261-857 可愛い奥様 sage 2008/07/01(火) 06:25:21 ID:LTSER/qW0 「おれはグレートマジンガー」の替え歌 ブラックブラック　ドンドンド丼 ブラックブラック　ドンドンド丼 ブラックブラック　ドンドンド丼 ブラック　ボックス 雅子は　全く働かない　ドドッドーン 病気だから　キ印だから　ドドッドーン だけど食えるぜ　中華にイタリアン ナルと一緒に　おかわり待つ 必殺パワー　治療の一環 ウザい報道ぶちのめす　グレート恫喝 荒らしを呼ぶぜ 俺は雅子　皇太子妃雅子 ttp://jp.youtube.com/watch?v=FfGmTzabFM8 『クワイ河マーチ』の替え歌 Part2260-502 可愛い奥様 sage 2012/01/18(水) 19:06:08.33 ID:XdO6pORkP 『おﾊﾞｶちゃんの歌』（「クワイ河マーチ」） NARR-CHAN has only got one ball NOMUHYON has two but very small dosukono/d/%a5%bf%a5%af%b7%f4%be%ae%c4%ae">TAKUKEN] has somewhat similar But poor old JIJIN has no balls at all. NARR：ドイツ語でﾊﾞｶの意。 　　　 決して我が国皇太子殿下の通称ではありませんので、念のため。 『ゲゲゲの鬼太郎』主題歌の替え歌 Part1273-71 可愛い奥様 sage 2008/07/13(日) 13:47:00 ID:nzzke8K80 朝から頭の中にエンドレスで流れている歌を皆様にもお裾分け。 妖怪マッコウのテーマ へっへっへへへのへ～　　　　　　　　へっへっへへへのへ～　　　　　　　　　　　 外食　旅行に　ショッピング　　　　　朝は寝床でグーグーグー　　　 楽しいな　楽しいな　妃殿下だけれど　便利だな　便利だな　「適応障害」 公務も　祭司も　しない！　　　　　　復帰も　離婚も　しない！　　　　　　 手ぇだけ振っとこ　へへへのへ　　　　会見しなsいよ　へへへのへ　　　 ゲッターロボ主題歌の替え歌 Part1185-440 可愛い奥様 sage 2008/04/03(木) 09:30:01 ID:wj+eEUxI0 替え歌シリーズ（ゲッターロボ） ttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gPqlaX_pY9Y ドスドスドスドス 国民の血税が真っ赤に燃えて 治療の一環　果てしなく 見たか宝刀　適応障害 ドス　ドス　ドスコイ　雅子 小和田と江頭　一つになれば 卑賤な欲望　百万パワー 今日もごり押し　己の主張 ゲットゲット　ゲットー　特別待遇 Part1199-621 可愛い奥様 sage 2008/04/17(木) 22:35:04 ID:5qzLJJTl0 「合体！ゲッターロボ」の替え歌 ttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VAtAPnmfins 正気を奪って　ナルを襲う 悪魔の創価の　黒い影 外務よ　雅子よ　小和田よ走れ　 今だ　今こそ　ごり押しだ 正規の墓が　なくとも ３つの墓石で　やり過ごせ ウポポ　恫喝　ウィンナー　 小和田雅子は　今日も行く 衣装を揃えて　宮妃を襲う マサザウルスの　ストーカー 帽子も　ドレスも　スーツも似過ぎ 今も　昔も　恥晒し たとえナルが　見ていても 白人王子に　飛び掛かる リボン　居眠り　指も指し 小和田雅子は　今日も行く 伝統ゆるがし　皇位を狙う　 悪魔の心の　黒いマサ 外務下りの　職員よ走れ　 今だ　今こそ　侵略だ 自分の未来を　守るため 愛子を盾に　つき進む 小力　背脂　アッカンベー 小和田雅子は　今日も行く 童謡『こいのぼり』の替え歌 Part1260-860 可愛い奥様 sage 2008/06/30(月) 11:29:55 ID:16Jp18Ki0 こうたいし（こいのぼりの替え歌） 陛下より偉い皇太子 夜更かしゴリラはメタボかな 無愛想な子供は自閉かな 即位をしたそうに泳いでる こいのぼり（元歌） やねより　たかい　こいのぼり おおきい　まごいは　おとうさん ちいさい　ひごいは　こどもたち おもしろそうにおよいでる Part2148-990 可愛い奥様 sage 2011/10/03(月) 09:53:19.57 ID:m1uUrpHR0 ♪ゆりより安い雅子ちゃん 大きいお手々は役立たず 小さいことでご負担に～ おもしろおかしく生きている♪ 「こいのぼり」より コン・バトラーVの主題歌「行け! コン・バトラーV」の替え歌 Part1254-551 可愛い奥様 sage 2008/06/23(月) 01:50:15 ID:HR2MyUAK0 　　　　　　　　　　　　__,,,,＿　_ 　　　　　 　 　 　 ／´　　　　 __ ｀ヽ、 　 　 　 　 　 　 / 〃／￣￣ 　 ｀ヾ ヽ 　　　　　　　　 i　　/　　　　　 　 　 ﾘ} 　　　　　 　 　 | 　 〉. 　 -‐　　 'ｰ　{ｉ 　　　　　 　 　 | 　 |　　 ‐ｰ　 くー　 ｌ　　まっ雅子の歌を作ってみました 　　 　 　 　 　 ﾔヽﾘ.　´ﾟ　,ｒ "_,,>､　ﾟ'｝　　ttp://jp.youtube.com/watch?v=HpR74CkpAZI 　　　　　　　　 ヽ_｣ 　　:: ト‐＝‐ｧ'::. ｉ 　　　 　 　 　 　 ゝヽ 　 ::.` ｀二´'.::丿 　　　 　 　 　 　 　 ｒﾄ､.._ ＿....._ ,イ 　　　　　 　　 　_／ |　｀￣￣￣ / ＼_ 　　　 　 　 /￣/　　| ｰ--- ‐‐'’|　　 | ￣＼ 「行け！まっ・雅子」 レッツ　豪遊！ 吹き荒れろ　DVの風 やってこい 皇室荒らす　侵入者 小和田の　ためなら キモいヒロシを　こますのさ 身長57メートル　体重550トン　（※数値はイメージです） 巨体が唸るぞ　物食うぞ その名は　小和田雅子 その名は　小和田雅子　丼！ さ行 『サザエさん』の替え歌 Part461-524 可愛い奥様 sage 2006/04/20(木) 01:50:14 ID:kv0t7XZR みんなが笑ってるー 国民も笑ってるー ルールルルルットゥー ボクって人気者ー 唄：なるひと Part493-554 可愛い奥様 2006/05/24(水) 21:50:56 ID:TxqS9eYF サザエさんの替え歌を貼っときますね １、ピザをくわえたドラ猫にブチぎれて 女官に追わせる自己中心的な雅子さん 女官が怒ってるー皇后も怒ってるー ルールルルルー今日も適応障害 ２、遊びに行こうと浦安出かけたら 妹同伴バレちゃった雅子さん 国民が怒ってるー天皇も怒ってるー ルールルルルー今日も適応障害 Part493-557 可愛い奥様 sage 2006/05/24(水) 22:01:29 ID:T1sUsO6x サザエさんのエンディングの方！ 那須の空を　眺めたら 白いボールが　飛んでいた 終戦記念日　テニスの後は　ピザ・バイキング～ あうあう　愛子の声もする～ ま雅子さん　雅子さん　雅子さんは 不愉快だな～♪ Part979-270 可愛い奥様 sage 2007/08/27(月) 16:51:09 ID:vFsEJRWv0 ♪お魚くわえたどら猫にまたがって～ 　　　　（中略） ♪みんなが笑ってる～お日様も笑ってる ♪ルールルルルッルー　脳もいい天気ｗ Part993-659 可愛い奥様 sage 2007/09/07(金) 21:21:23 ID:chygGK8/0 マサコさんのテーマ お魚くわえたどら猫　またがって 子どもを従え　メリーゴーランドマサコさん みんなが笑ってる　お鼻で笑ってる ププププププ　今日は那須療法 子供を集めてセレブの　パーティーを 連日開いて　元気なマサコさん みんなが笑ってる　お鼻で笑ってる ﾌﾟﾌﾟﾌﾟﾌﾟﾌﾟ　今日も絶好調 買物しようと銀座へ　マイバッハ 写真を撮られて　残念マサコさん みんなが笑ってる　お鼻で笑ってる プププププ　今日はFDK さぼった公務のしわ寄せが　やってくる 残った仲間は　身内のオワダさん みんなが去ってゆく　国民嘆いてる ルルルルル　あしたもご静養 Part1110-873 可愛い奥様 sage 2008/01/27(日) 18:46:57 ID:4gh6VP8/0 国体公務の　盆暗　追っかけて クスリで　キメてく　ミシュランな　ま雅子さん みんなが　嘲笑ってる～ 大野は　張り付いてる～ ルール　ルッルッルー 午後は　予定外 観戦しようと　リンクに　出かけたが ドタキャン　かました　想定内の　ま雅子さん みんなは　落ち着いてる～ お付きは　焦ってる～　　 ルールルルッルルー ホテルで　バイキング～ Part2227-797 可愛い奥様 sage 2011/12/11(日) 18:15:40.82 ID:VYbczuPL0 さて、そろそろ夕飯の支度をせねば。 今日は日曜日、、、もうすぐ始まるよんｗ 小和田でございま～す♪ ドタキャンかましてホテルで　お楽しみ スキーにグルメに　元気なマサコさん みんなが笑ってる　チャールズも笑ってる るーるるるっるー　今日もお取り寄せ～ 外交しようとサミット　出て来たら お目めがぐるぐる　ビョーキなマサコさん みんなが笑ってる　オバマも笑ってる るーるるるっるー　今日も２ちゃんねる～ Part2730-576 可愛い奥様 sage 2014/01/31(金) 06:43:14.94 ID:axkq4oy50 じゃあ私も替え歌に挑戦。 ♪～～『ヒロシさん』（サザエさんの替え歌） 【お帽子】被って公務に出かけたら 　留め金見えてる　愉快なヒロシさん 　皆が笑ってる　ネットで見て笑ってる 　ルルルルルル～　今日も脳(能)天気～～～ 　 童謡『サッちゃん』の替え歌 Part535(実質536)-299 可愛い奥様 sage 2006/07/08(土) 12:05:30 ID:iq8CpV/P 「ナルちゃん」 　１．ナルちゃんはね、ナルヒトっていうんだ、ほんとうはね。 　　　だけどちっちゃいから自分のことナルちゃんって呼ぶんだよ。 　　　おかしな、ナルちゃん 　２．ナルちゃんはね、雅丼が大好き、ほんとはね。 　　　だけどちっちゃいから雅丼を半分しか食べられないの。 　　　かわいそうな、ナルちゃん 　３．ナルちゃんはね、オランダ行っちゃうって本当かな 　　　だけどちっちゃいから国民を忘れてしまうだろ。 　　　寂しいな、ナルちゃん Part867-968 可愛い奥様 sage 2007/05/12(土) 13:27:38 ID:OXMHiGuU0 ﾅﾙちゃんがね　 お部屋でグビグビ　ひとり酒 どんなに現実　忘れても ﾏｻ子があんよを　引っ張っるよ がんがん　ﾎﾟﾘｰﾌﾟが　めっかった ﾅﾙちゃんがね ワゴンのシートでかくれんぼ どんなにじょうずに　かくしても 夫婦の亀裂が　見えてるよ がんがん　ﾎﾟﾘｰﾌﾟが　めっかった ﾎﾟﾘｰﾌﾟがね 十二指腸でぴょこぴょこ　かくれんぼ どんなにじょうずに　かくれても 危ない所見が　見えてるよ がんがん　なにが　めっかった Part2393-680 可愛い奥様 sage 2012/07/15(日) 14:17:10.89 ID:TUaZ6yn40 まあちゃんはね♪ 雅子て言うんだ♪ホントはね♪ だけどトロイから♪ バケツをハドソン川に流しちゃったの♪ トラウマだね♪まあちゃん♪ Part2842-564 可愛い奥様＠転載は禁止 sage New! 2014/08/26(火) 21:24:24.17 ID:s+0llR0v0 まあちゃんはね♪ 軍事が大好きホントだよ♪ だけどあぶないか～ら♪なんにも言わせてもらえないんだよ♪ かわいそうね！まあちゃん♪ まあちゃんがね♪ お外に出るってホントかな？ だけどあぶないか～ら♪記憶を全部ぬかれてしまうだろ♪ 哀しいなまあちゃん♪ 『少年探偵団のうた』の替え歌 Part2373-834 可愛い奥様 sage 2012/06/21(木) 12:51:57.66 ID:Nr3HbYKu0 ボ、ボ、ボクらは愛子の親衛隊 勇気凛々　瑠璃の色 駅へと走る愛子の声が 四ッ谷の空に谺する ボ、ボ、ボクらは愛子の追走団 835 可愛い奥様 sage 2012/06/21(木) 12:52:22.68 ID:15XjLxm/0 ttp://www.mahoroba.ne.jp/~gonbe007/hog/shouka/shounentanteidan.html これ？ ぼ、ぼ、ぼくらは内親王の親衛隊♪ ないからっ！！w 創聖のアクエリオン主題歌『Go Tight!』の替え歌 Part1092-445 可愛い奥様 sage 2008/01/06(日) 19:55:00 ID:4z1NQTrc0 【替え歌シリーズ】 Gattai　出自不明のshowtime 鴨の住む場所で　愛の言質を取られ ま雅子と僕のためなら やり甲斐やり甲斐 千年の孤独で肥えて巡り合えた 媚びた眼差しに　洗脳洗脳 つながってみたい なんて心細い気持ちなんだろう 泡立つ小和田の血に　取り込まれるボクチン 君と合体　出自不明のshow time 泣きたい　絶対夢じゃない　愛子の暴走 ここに有るのは体だけ 願い　果て無き胃袋 ま雅子と一つになりたい ttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sxojt5bmLco 童謡『そうだったらいいのにな』の替え歌 Part2785-697 可愛い奥様＠転載禁止 sage 2014/05/29(木) 14:50:22.63 ID:65n815DN0 >>675 エア保護者でしょ。 「悠仁さまとお付き合いしなくてもいいと言っている」というお茶小関係者、悠仁さまが登校していない、不登校だと騒ぐお茶小近所の人、みーんなエア。 そうだったらいいのにな～歌いながら東宮御所で記事を書いているんでしょ。 710 可愛い奥様＠転載禁止 sage 2014/05/29(木) 15:22:48.75 ID:2hvW002R0 >>697 そうだったら　いいのにな そうだったら　いいのにな うちのアイコが　ユウシューで 　いとこのゆうゆうが　なかまはずれー そうだったら　いいのにな そうだったら　いいのにな かみのしそんと　しんせきで 　困ったときは　「マイドーター」 そうだったら　いいのにな そうだったら　いいのにな　♪ た行 タイガーマスクエンディングテーマ『みなし児のバラード』の替え歌 Part955-26 可愛い奥様 sage 2007/08/01(水) 18:25:22 ID:16EXHFr0Q ヒロシのバラード （タイガーマスクエンディングテーマ） あたたかい妻の愛情も にこやかな笑みの娘も 知らないで暮らす僕は皇太子 秘密靴はけばいいんだ ヅラがズレなけりゃいいんだ 飲みすぎてポリープできた僕なのさ ああ だけど そんな僕でも 女性誌はかばってくれる それなのに今日も雅子はマイバッハ それなのに今日も雅子は高島屋 書いてて悲しくなってきた… タイムボカンのエンディング「それゆけガイコッツ」の替え歌 Part1160-590 可愛い奥様 sage 2008/03/13(木) 20:43:27 ID:K9V2ylPn0 オワダボカン(タイ○ボカンの終わりの歌で) ウーハッハー　ウーハッハー　ウーハッハのハー 俺たちゃ悪人(うんうん)アッタマいいぞ(うんうん) オワダと外務省～ すっきな物すっきな物　金・名誉 皇室利権を追いかけて　それゆけそれゆけオワダーズ ハイハイハーイ　ウーハッハ　ウーハッハ　ウーハッハのハ マージョさまごめんなさい 炭坑節の替え歌 Part2190-337 可愛い奥様 sage 2011/11/11(金) 19:42:51.26 ID:a05pUZ630 『反　抗　節』 熱が出た出た　熱が出た　ﾖｲﾖｲ 病院へお見舞いの　夕に出た あんまり　陛下が　気高いので さぞやマサコさん　煙たかろ　ｻﾉﾖｲﾖｲ 351 可愛い奥様 sage 2011/11/11(金) 20:01:29.19 ID:D5cp/2r70 >>337 ｗｗｗｗ 躍り方はこうでうすね？ 食って　食って　また食って 休んで　休んで クワガタ　クワガタ 出前　出前 付き添い ちょちょんがちょん ちびまる子ちゃんエンディング曲『アララの呪文』の替え歌 Part1027-185 ちびまる子ちゃんエンディング sage 2007/10/05(金) 13:25:04 ID:JjpImDA30 かなりへんてこだよＭＳＫさ　キミに教えてあげるよ 防弾チョッキではないのさ　ｱﾌﾞﾗ　ｾｱﾌﾞﾗ　ﾄﾞﾛﾘﾝｺ～ サボって　遊んで　公務放り出しては 明日も　休んで　もっと　ただ飯食らうよ～ 居場所をまちがえたり　こどもがあれだったり いろんな事がある　人生だから それはそれなりでもいいのさ　 ｵﾜﾀﾞ　ﾏｻﾏｻ　ﾏｻﾘﾝｺ～　（ｺｳﾀｲｼﾋって何だよ！） 勇気が湧いてくる呪文さ ﾋﾃﾞﾝｶ　ﾔﾒﾚﾊﾞ　[駱駝ﾖ～　（そうだよｿﾚｿﾚ） ナルちゃん　泣いてる時は　思い出してね あなたの　笑顔が　きっとすぐに駆けてくる なんとなく可笑しいね 願い事叶うかな 『鉄道唱歌・東海道篇』の替え歌 Part2550-344 可愛い奥様 sage 2013/04/06(土) 21:48:29.60 ID:1pr7+RjSP 　　　『東宮唱歌』 「罵声」ひと声東京を　はや我が列車は離れたり 値段が高くて売れ残る　牛弁を旅路の友として 『デビルマン』主題歌の替え歌 *ニュース速報＋板：【皇室】夏も万全でなかった体調、雅子さま「心の人」失った（AERA）より 522 名無しさん＠九周年 2008/10/03(金) 02:37:53 ID:YZ2UtEKB0 301 名前：名無しさん＠九周年[] 投稿日：2008/10/02(木) 21:36:17 ID:KQQjjIDP0 人の心を失った　だと、デビルマンみたいだね。 ▼ 306 名前：名無しさん＠九周年sage 投稿日：2008/10/02(木) 21:38:29 ID:BxesMECh0 >>301 ♪皇太子妃の名を汚し♪ 　♪すべてを捨ててフレンチを食らう♪ ▼ 326 名前：名無しさん＠九周年sage 投稿日：2008/10/02(木) 21:46:58 ID:H1DCRxjp0 >>306 　♪ル・シズィエム・サンスで小和田家と♪ 　　　♪二期倶楽部では池田家]と♪ 　♪たまにはセランでイタリアン♪ 　　　♪銀座ロオジェは三ツ星だ♪ ▼ 380 名前：名無しさん＠九周年sage 投稿日：2008/10/02(木) 22:31:32 ID:j57Ui1WM0 >>326 ♪無駄な贅肉　身につけた♪ ♪ロイヤルニートの　○子さん　雅○さん♪ 　*　プライバシー保護のため、名前部分は伏字にさせていただきました。あしからず。 『今日もどこかでデビルマン』の替え歌 Part954-925 可愛い奥様 sage 2007/08/01(水) 17:14:26 ID:HJ000+V00 デビルマンのエンディングの歌を使ってみました♪（スレ汚しスマソ^^;） 「今日もどこかでマイバッハ」 誰も知らない　知られちゃいけない　丼が忍んで乗ったこと 何も言えない　話しちゃいけない　マイバッハに乗ったこと ※人の世に食がある　人の世に金がある　 　 このマイウーな地位を　守りたいだけ 　 今日も決意のマイバッハ　今日もどこかに丼は出る 誰も知らない　知られちゃいけない　マイバッハの所有者を 何も言えない　話しちゃいけない　丼と如何なる関係か もうこれで帰らない　鬱陶しい盆のそば この贅沢の旨み　知った今は あすも決意のマイバッハ　あすもどこかで丼は逢う （※　繰返し） Part2072-811 可愛い奥様 sage 2011/05/28(土) 13:14:34.54 ID:m//dRNj10 206 ：名無しさま：2011/05/28(土) 12:11:59.89 ID:QlSRlCTm 　　　　　　　　　　　　,,　　　　､、 　 　 　 　 　 　 　 　何もしてない　知らない出来ない　マサコサンとは何なのか 　　　　　　　　　　　,,'/　　　　 '､'､　　　　　　　　　　　食う寝る遊ぶで　話にならない　マサコサンとは何なのか 　　　　,,,ヘ、　　　,,';;/_,,..-....-､_.'､;;'､　　　　　　　 　　 　　 ／;;;;;;;;;＼ _／;;;;;';::::::::::::::::::::ヽ.;;;'､　 ,ヘ 　 　 　 　 性格、頭に難がある　無責任にも程がある 　／;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;＼:::/i::::::ヽ;;y;;;;;;-;';;;;;;;'ヽ、 　 　 この手に入れた特権まもりたいだけ ./_, - ‐ ､;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;ヽ;ヽ-;';;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;,,,';.. 　 　 　　　　　 ヽ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;ゝ―-ヽﾟ┌―ァ;;;;;;;／⌒' 　 　今日も仮病のマサコサン　今日も仮病のマサコサン 　　　　 ﾄ､　i;;;;;;;;;／,,ィ卑ｪ　 ィ卑ｪ i;;;;/　　　　　　　　 　　　　_|;;;:ソ;;;;;;;;|　　　-ｰ'_　| ｰ　.ﾚ　　　　　　　　　誰も知らない　知られちゃいけない　マサコサンのふるさとを 　　　_,.ヽ;;;;;;';;;;;;;;;i　 　　／(,､_,.)ヽ　|、ノ;ﾌ　　　　　　　ウリも言えない　話しちゃいけない　マサコサンのふるさとを * ' ７:::i 　＼;;;;;;;;;;!　　　ヽ-----ﾉ　!　';／　　　　　　　 　 　!::::|　　　＼;;;;;;ヽ　　 `二二　 /／ヽ_ 　　　　　　　娘の障害見ないフリ　学校には猛抗議 　 　!::::i　　　　　ｰ､_;;ヽ､ _　　_ ノ´i　　 　｀ヽ　　 　 　 あの独特のしぐさ　まさかチョンでは 　 　!::::i　　　　　　　　　　　￣　ｨ::::i　　　　　', 　　　　 　 　!::::i　　　　　　　　　　　　　 i:::::i　　　　　 ', 　 　 　 明日も付き添いマサコサン　明日も付き添いマサコサン 　　※カンナオトAA改変 『天才バカボン』主題歌の替え歌 Part1325-286 可愛い奥様 sage 2008/09/16(火) 12:45:51 ID:WbsHbaPW0 ブタ切りごめんなさい。 うちの旦那、ときどきどーしょもない替え歌作っては私に披露するんだけど さっき洗濯前のポケットチェックでメモ書き発見！　結構マメなやつだなｗ そのうちチャンスをみて披露するんだろうけど、その時は知らない振りして 笑ってやろうｗ ♪天災マサどん♪ なにわの店で買うた石　だから　コウタイシ～ （えぇ ほんとう？） 　　※これでいいのだ　これでいいのだ 　　　 どんどんマサどん　マサどんどん 　　　 天災一家だ　マ～サどんどん 小鳥がため息「ハァ」とつく　だから　ハァバード～ （えぇ ほんとう？） 　　※くりかえし 歯痛で泣いてる医師がいる　だから　ハイタイシ～ （えぇ ほんとう？） 　　※くりかえし Part1914-518 可愛い奥様 sage 2010/10/04(月) 21:06:00 ID:8JfihlHD0 【バカボンのうた】 ２０００年の伝統が東で沈む（あっ！たいへん） これでいいのだ　これでいいのだ（よくねーよ） ボン　ボン　バカボン　バカボンボン 東宮一家だ　バカボンボン 闇の森に狸がいる だから報道よ（えっホント？） これでいいのだ　これでいいのだ ボン　ボン　バカボン　バカボンボン 東宮一家だ　バカボンボン 四たす四は六でもない 八はパーなのさ（ウワ　カッコイイ、アイコさま） これでいいのだ　これでいいのだ ボン　ボン　バカボン　バカボンボン 東宮一家だ　バカボンボン 赤でゴール　黄でダッシュ それで一位なのだ（キャー　イケメン） これでいいのだ　これでいいのだ ボン　ボン　バカボン　バカボンボン 東宮一家だ　バカボンボン Part2730-56 可愛い奥様 sage 2014/01/29(水) 20:05:44.84 ID:MOccyVNH0 ♪次代バカボン(天才バカボンの替え歌) 東宮御所～に　いつも居る だから～　準皇族～～～ （エ～　本当～～） これでいいのか～～～？ これでいいのか～～～？ ボンボン　バカボン　バカボンボン ただのおサ～～イフ　バ～カ　ボンボン 陛下に送った献上品が 汚和田～～に　わた～る～～ （エッ　たいへ～～ん） これでいいのか～～～？ これでいいのか～～～？ ボンボン　バカボン　バカボンボン ただのおか～ざり　バ～～カ　ボンボン 『通りゃんせ』の替え歌 Part600-829 可愛い奥様 sage 2006/08/31(木) 21:02:56 ID:mQo5M8Iz 通りゃんせ　通りゃんせ　 ここはどこの細道じゃ　東宮さまの細道じゃ ちょっと取材させてくだしゃんせ 御許可のない者通しゃせぬ 雅子の帰国の確認に　お顔を写しに参ります 行きはよいよい　帰りはＷＨＹ？ ＷＨＹ？　ニュースも　やっとらんぜ　やっとらんぜ 『となりのトトロ（さんぽ）』の替え歌 19 可愛い奥様 sage 2006/03/24(金) 02:27:26 ID:4ZEcb6g7 １さん乙華麗～！ つたない替え歌ですが。 トトロでどうぞ。 ♪まさこ～　まさこ～　　私は元気～ 　聖路加大好き　どんどん行こう 　鴨シー　ディズニー　志賀高原～ 　東の宮の　デコボコ蚤夫婦 　マスコミくぐって～　富士宮～ Part951-893 名無しさん＠そうだ選挙に行こう sage 2007/07/29(日) 16:26:05 ID:wS7ATun90 さぼろう♪　サボろう♪ 私は元気 サボるの大好き♪ ドンドン休もう♪ オランダ　ディズニー　おフレンチ 乗馬にテニス♪　外人大好き♪ サボ友横綱　あさしょ　う　りゅう～ 『ドラえもん』の替え歌 456 名前：可愛い奥様 ：2005/11/22(火) 11:59:04 ID:wwH8nwCk あんなこといいな できたらいいな あんな夢 こんな夢 いっぱいあるけど みんなみんなみんな 叶えてくれる 医師団と税金が叶えてくれる 好きなことだけ してたいな 「ハイ 『適応障害』」 あんあんあん とっても大好き 実家の父 好きなのかなあ…今でも Part491-395 可愛い奥様 sage 2006/05/22(月) 20:56:01 ID:pq1j5shi ナル＆マサのためのデュエットソングを考えてみたｗ（〆にジジンの合いの手も入ります） ♪ドラえもんのテーマに合わせて どうぞ♪ Ｍ：海外公務できたらいいな ステーキ、フォアグラ、ピザも食べたい～ Ｎ：みんな みんな みんな 叶えてあげる 天ちゃんになったら 叶えてあげる～ Ｍ：国賓待遇で米国訪問 Ｎ：ハイ、白人とのハグも どうぞ～ Ｍ：アンアンアン 早くやらせろ 皇室外交 ジ：雅子 ゼッタイ離すな 皇室利権 Part1919-89 可愛い奥様 sage 2010/10/10(日) 17:12:11 ID:1cjeB03i0 東宮に献上した品はﾊﾞﾊﾞﾝが抱えて帰ると聞いてますけど・・・ 93 可愛い奥様 sage 2010/10/10(日) 17:15:42 ID:5des5cxU0 >>89 しかも後から「美味しかったからあと〇箱送って頂戴」と言われる事もあって とても対処できないので、献上自体をやめてしまった所もあったそうですね。 だってたとえば果物なら、その年に取れた一番良いものを皇室に献上するという名誉なのに、 庶民のおばさんからもっと送れって言われてもやってられないわな。 111 可愛い奥様 sage 2010/10/10(日) 18:01:14 ID:f8vgKlcZO >>98 東宮に送られたお品を頂戴して、送り主に御礼状をだした優美子さんであった。送り主もたまげたでしょうね。 153 可愛い奥様 sage 2010/10/10(日) 19:45:16 ID:7KQiIqSDO アンアンアン、とっても大好き、もらいもん♪ 481 可愛い奥様 sage 2010/10/11(月) 11:03:32 ID:kGUSXoni0 あんなこといいな　できたらいいな あんな夢　こんな夢　いっぱいあるけど～ みんなみんなみんな　かなえてくれる 皇室の力でかなえてくれる～ 海外に自由に行きたいな～～～ 　はい！　オランダ公務 あんあんあん　とっても大好き　特権階級 献上品をもっと食べたいな～～～ 　はい！　追加おねだり あんあんあん　とっても大好き　特権階級 Part2126-662 可愛い奥様 sage 2011/09/03(土) 21:45:07.52 ID:ACXDJlke0 ♪こんなこといいなできならいいな、 あんな夢こんな夢いっぱいあるけど みんなみんなみんな叶えてくれる 国庫のポッケで叶えてくれる よそに自由に行きたいな はい！留学カード！ あんあんあん、とっても大好き、小町さん♪ 雅子のレベルはこんなもの。 作ってて、情けなくなったw 映画ドラえもん のび太のパラレル西遊記・主題歌『君がいるから』の替え歌 Part1219-728 可愛い奥様 sage 2008/05/13(火) 00:29:43 ID:KnrwlXAZ0 　　　　　　　　　　　　__,,,,＿　_ 　　　　　 　 　 　 ／´　　　　 __ ｀ヽ、 　 　 　 　 　 　 / 〃／￣￣ 　 ｀ヾ ヽ 　　　　　　　　 i　　/　　　　　 　 　 ﾘ} 　　　　　 　 　 | 　 〉. 　 -‐　　 'ｰ　{ｉ 　　　　　 　 　 | 　 |　　 ‐ｰ　 くー　 ｌ　　ボクチンの歌を聞けぇぇ～！！！ 　　 　 　 　 　 ﾔヽﾘ.　´ﾟ　,ｒ "_,,>､　ﾟ'｝ 　　　　　　　　 ヽ_｣ 　　:: ト‐＝‐ｧ'::. ｉ 　　　 　 　 　 　 ゝヽ 　 ::.` ｀二´'.::丿 　　　 　 　 　 　 　 ｒﾄ､.._ ＿....._ ,イ 　　　　　 　　 　_／ |　｀￣￣￣ / ＼_ 　　　 　 　 /￣/　　| ｰ--- ‐‐'’|　　 | ￣＼ ttp://jp.youtube.com/watch?v=iVFrOy06jEY 僕の瞳が　佐賀北の 女子高生見たいと　言うのです 僕の唇が　シールズに 吸い付きたいと　言うのです 僕の足が　皇居の周りを マラソンしろと　言うのです だから旅に出た　旅に出た 欲望という名の　街を目指して Go to the west Go to the　寂しくない 往年のNHKみんなのうた『トレロカモミロ』の替え歌 *参照：トレロカモミロようつべ Part1188-131 可愛い奥様 sage 2008/04/05(土) 14:36:55 ID:gOedAE4p0 ♪牛は黒牛、凄い鼻息、五人がかりで連れてきたが、オレ～っ！ 牛と戦う、男はどこだ、お客は怒鳴る、早く出て来い、オレ～っ！ その悪名高き、オワダまさこーよ、男じゃなくて女だけど、 オワダまさこーは、とてもねぼすーけ、戦いよりも昼寝が好き！ ランララランラン、ランララランラン、ランララランラン、オレ！オレ！オレ！ 『ドリフの大爆笑』の替え歌でお馴染み、『トントントンカラリンと隣組』の替え歌 717 名前：可愛い奥様 ：2006/02/17(金) 15:38:17 ID:IRZFCofs マ・マ・マサコの大爆笑 チャンネル回せば久しぶり 笑ってみせるわ盆栽で 誰にも遠慮はいたしません 726 名前：可愛い奥様 ：2006/02/17(金) 15:45:05 ID:qPUEKlAm マ・マ・マサコの大爆笑 チャンネル回せば久しぶり 笑ってみせるわ盆栽で 誰にも遠慮はいたしません マ・マ・マサコの大爆笑 親子で３人那須静養 山盛り買い物我が娘 それ見て膝まで抱えます 『ドレミの歌』の替え歌 Part919-343 可愛い奥様 sage 2007/06/28(木) 16:39:36 ID:p1MuTVco0 ♪ドレミの歌のメロディで♪ １　「お」は汚職の　お　　　　　　　　　　　　　２　　「お」は汚染の　お 　　「わ」は賄賂の　わ　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　「わ」は我がままの　わ 　　「だ」は打算の　だ　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　「だ」は堕落の　だ 　　「ひ」は卑劣の　ひ　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　「ま」は間違いの　ま 　　「さ」は差別の　さ　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　「さ」は詐病の　さ　 　　「し」は支配の　し　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　「こ」は高慢の　こ 　　全部つなげると　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　全部つなげると 　　そう！あのジジン　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　そう！魔迫肥よ 童謡『どんぐりころころ』の替え歌 Part726-929 可愛い奥様 sage 2006/12/01(金) 08:27:29 ID:OcOZMImr 「どんぐりころころ」 まさドン　ごろごろ　どんぐりこ　 どつぼにはまって　さあたいへん あいちゃん　おててに　ははのふり なるちゃん　いっしょに　さぼりましょう あいちゃん　ころころ　どんぐりこ まさこにつかまり　さあたいへん おすもう　おうまに　ししゅうまで むすめは　ひとより　ごゆうしゅう なるちゃん　おろおろ　どうするよ はにとら　かかって　さあたいへん おわだが　でてきて　こんにちは ぼくちゃん　ておくれ　しらんぷり Part1059-136 可愛い奥様 sage 2007/11/11(日) 20:16:43 ID:S+fUpvhO0 丼にとって、耐えがたきを耐え～ってこの場面なのかしら？ 丼ぐりコロコロ丼ぶりこ、お眼目がまわって、さあ大変～♪ （丼ぐりコロコロのお歌にのせて） 139 可愛い奥様 sage 2007/11/11(日) 20:22:49 ID:o4/IcZQR0 >>136 続いて― オーノが出てきてこんにちは。丼ちゃんいっしょに遊びましょ♪ 童謡『とんぼのめがね』の替え歌 Part705-663 可愛い奥様 sage 2006/11/03(金) 15:44:23 ID:qpjmLOTy ひさしの　めがねは まっくろ　めがね きみつひおうりょう してたから　してたから ゆみこの　めがねは ぴか　ぴか　めがね ごしょのたからを みてたから　みてたから 771 可愛い奥様 sage 2006/11/03(金) 17:36:55 ID:xvHRh5xR >>729 まさこの　おめめは　ぎらぎら　おめめ はくじん　のがして　しまったから　しまったから ヒロシの　おめめは　おどおど　おめめ まさこが　ぐーーで　おどすから　おどすから　 あいこの　おめめは　からっぽ　おめめ まさこの　どうぐに　されたから　されたから とうぐう　ごしょは　まっくら　ごてん おわだの　しきる　おにがしま　おにがしま な行 『夏の思い出』の替え歌 Part2839-387 可愛い奥様＠転載は禁止 sage 2014/08/21(木) 07:13:37.80 ID:FteGwMo30 転載させて頂きます。避難所奥様がた、いつもありがとうございます。 149 名前：可愛い奥様＠避難所生活 投稿日： 2014/08/21(木) 07:07:58 ID:lZcShWS2 女性セブンに大笑い。 見開きグラビアで、 賢明な秋篠宮家の夏風景と、アレレな東宮一家と。 記事で 夏になると動き出すマサコサマ←ゴキブリかっ！ ながーい静養に批判があるのでかわすために 事前に少し公務。 両陛下のご静養に比べて遊びすぎのご静養。 秋になると愛子ちゃんの教育に集中。 公務復帰の道筋が見えない。 去年のグッチ写真まで蒸し返し。 皆様、ぜひ少なくとも立ち読みを。 できれば応援を。 391 可愛い奥様＠転載は禁止 sage 2014/08/21(木) 07:28:05.89 ID:1ePbhRrT0 >>387 ＞＞夏になると動き出すマサコサマ←ゴキブリかっ！ 思わず吹き出してしまった コーヒー飲んでなくて良かったｗ 392 可愛い奥様＠転載は禁止 sage 2014/08/21(木) 07:36:19.57 ID:ktXRooxY0 「夏が来れば 思い出す」のメロディに乗せるとぴったり♪ 夏にな～ると動き出す～　マサコサマ～～　ゴキブリかっ♪ 『忍者ハットリくん』主題歌の替え歌 Part1110-922 可愛い奥様 sage 2008/01/27(日) 20:00:58 ID:WTSUhnLnO 電車を三両 借り切って 僕らの町へ やってきた ヒデンカ君が やってきた ハーフアップに がはは口 ミシュランコートに ふかふか白帽子 目にもとまらぬ 早業で にらにらお手ふり 車で走り去る ござるござるよ ヒデンカ君は 金髪酒蔵に ドタ出でござる ドタ出でござる ヒデンカ小和田雅子 堂々 公務！ 殿下とせんせぇを 従えて 開会式へ やってきた ヒデンカ君が やってきた 係員には 適当お辞儀 ぐるぐるまなこで そわそわきょろきょろ 殿下とこそこそ しゃべってる 壇上ぎゅーぎゅー お付きが多すぎる ござるござるよ ヒデンカ君は フィギュアはお疲れ ドタキャンでござる ドタキャンでござる 「ニンジーン loves you yeah!」の替え歌（人生 has_been＼(^o^)／over） Part2820-87 可愛い奥様＠転載は禁止 sage 2014/07/21(月) 21:17:16.60 ID:LYV02ndW0 自分なりに努力しても　結果的には報われない それは努力が足りない　人生　IS OVER せめて人並みに偽装したい　けれどどうしたら出来るの 大体全部手遅れ　人生 HAS BEEN OVER (生産性皆無　消費性抜群　そんな存在) 何も楽しいことがない　全てのことがめんどくさい それじゃあネットか肉食　人生 IS OVER いつも自分はかわいそう　周りが全部悪いせい こんな自分が大好き　人生 HAS BEEN OVER なんでいつからこうなった　きっと誰かの陰謀ね 全部自分のせいだよ　人生 HAS BEEN OVER NHKアニメ『忍たま乱太郎』旧オープニングテーマ光GENJI「勇気100％」の替え歌 Part1112-146 可愛い奥様 sage 2008/01/28(月) 21:30:39 ID:VLDALDqY0 ドタキャンして　ドカ喰いして　どうしたんだい♪ ウインナ炒めて笑う　君はどこだい　Wow Wow　 人格否定　言ったもん勝ち　大野同伴なら ヤバイ時はいつだって　側にいるから 地位は高くなけりゃ　つまらないだろう アカヒ叩いて　送検しよう そうさ　100％ビョーキ　もうシラ切るしかないさ この世界中の利権　抱きしめながら そうさ　100％ビョーキ　もう逃げきるしかないさ 三ツ星が持てる輝き　永遠に忘れないから～ 『燃焼系燃焼系ア～ミノ式』サントリーCMソングの替え歌 Part774-594 可愛い奥様 sage 2007/01/29(月) 11:17:01 ID:RBXE3VOb0 鑑賞系で「燃焼系燃焼系ア～ミノ式」歌が思い浮かんだ。 鑑賞系　鑑賞系　マ～サコ式 鑑賞系　鑑賞系　マ～サコ式 祭祀・式典公務をしなくても　ハイ 楽勝系　楽勝系　マ～サコ式♪ ノーベル製菓「のど黒飴」CMソングの替え歌 *瀬川瑛子が歌っているCMソングも聴けるノーベル製菓HPはこちら Part1110-842 可愛い奥様 sage 2008/01/27(日) 17:41:57 ID:QLJDLjZ+O 小和田製菓「腹黒飴」でございます　つ● 黒い顔だよドス子ちゃん フォアグラ大好きドス子ちゃん ドタキャンしちゃったよドス子ちゃん 腹黒～飴～ OWADA♪ は行 妖怪人間ベムのエンディング曲『バグアイド・モンスター ベロ』の替え歌 Part2406-199 可愛い奥様 sage 2012/08/08(水) 09:11:14.29 ID:7gm5mChJ0 ♪バグアイド・モンスター　雅子／愛子 雅愛は（キチキチ）皇族さ （ヤメロヨー） 仲良くいっしょに 遊ぼうよ　東宮はゆかいな 仲間だよ だけど愚民ガー 公務しないで遊んじゃだめ 食べちゃだめって なんでもかんでも おこるんだ（私の周りにそんなこと言う人はいません！） そんなこと あるもんかい(あるかい？あるのかい？) 頭は悪いが 皇族だい(ソウカソウカ) 人間は人間どうし(猫はニンゲンかい？) ハゲはナスどうし(ナルほど) 愚民どもは わかっちゃない！ ハクション大魔王主題歌の替え歌 Part2015-706 可愛い奥様 sage 2011/02/15(火) 14:39:24 ID:Ofu3hrey0 「ドタキャン大魔王」 ♪ファックスひとつで　呼ばれたからにゃ 　それじゃアテクシ　参列するわ～ 　ファ、ファ、ファビョーンマサコ 　御簾の中から　ウォホホ、と飛んでくる～ 　嘘が日常　ハゲには涙（目） 　欧米ならば　どこでも行くよ～ 　ファ、ファ、ファビョーンマサコ 　だけど朝には　アアアン、弱いのよ～ 『馬賊の歌』の替え歌 Part2289-697 可愛い奥様 sage 2012/02/25(土) 22:21:35.70 ID:C2f5I5LhP 　『盗賊の歌』 娘がいるから　俺も行く　 狭い我が家にゃ　住み飽いた 四ッ谷のそばには御所がある 御所にゃ　娘と孫が待つ 童謡『はと』の替え歌 Part825-558 可愛い奥様 sage 2007/03/24(土) 18:13:47 ID:ZwC7A0m0O 童謡「ハトポッポ」で 丼丼丼 雅丼丼 静養ほしいか そらやるぞ そのまま 一生 出てくんな♪ 『花の子ルンルン』の替え歌 Part497-90 可愛い奥様 sage 2006/05/27(土) 19:35:01 ID:WNrJeU3w 花の子ルンルン替え歌 ルルルンルンルン、ルルルンルンルン、ルルル～ル　ルンルンルン♪ 幸せをもたらすと言われてる 外国で盛大にやっている、やりがいのある～、公務を、公務を探しています～ 日赤は紀子サンに似合う 日本書紀はお昼寝枕 交通規制をキビシくしいて、走り抜けてゆきましょ～ 私は皇太子婦人でっす 名前は小和田雅子でっす いつかはあなたの住む街に”るるぶ”しに行くかも知れません～ ルルルンルンルン、ルルルンルンルン、ルルル～ル　ルンルンルン♪ 『バビル二世』主題歌の替え歌 Part1283-164 可愛い奥様 2008/07/26(土) 10:49:58 ID:NKfoywod0 菊のご門に隠された　ﾄｰｸﾞｰ御所に棲んでいる 超･無能力中年　バブル二世 一生全力守るため　三つのしもべに命令だ（ｱﾄﾖﾛ！) 会長ダイサク　招待くれ～ オイシャサマは　ついて来い ノムラ会見　自爆テロ 皇宮警察に護られた　ﾄｰｸﾞｰ御所に棲んでいる 超･無能力中年　バブル二世 皇室権威を貶すため　マイホームパパに転向だ！ 30メートル　距離を置け　 カメラマンは　許可を取れ 庶民締め出し　貸切だ 美食のツケを蓄えて　ﾄｰｸﾞｰ御所に棲んでいる 超･無能力中年　バブル二世 ヤリガイ公務を探すため　水関係には執心だ スペインサラゴサ　空を飛べ～♪ 水銀水俣　ｱﾄﾖﾛね 水害慰問も　ｱﾄﾖﾛね　　 Part1891-299 可愛い奥様 sage 2010/08/30(月) 23:42:35 ID:ODShzOwW0 堀と緑に隠された　東宮御所に住んでいる 超不思議親子　雅子とⅡ世（＋えびちゃん） 自分の平和を守るため　三つの僕に命令だ（ヤー！） 会長犬作　指示をくれ おレイどんは　ヤフにいけ 影子変身　うまくやれ 『日立 HITACHI の樹』この～樹なんの樹気になる樹♪CMソングの替え歌 Part849-175 可愛い奥様 sage 2007/04/18(水) 22:37:48 ID:+LMJjkNPO この妃 どんな妃 肥になる妃 夜中にピザ食う 妃ですから アブラの乗ってる 妃になるでしょう この妃どこの妃 危になる妃 指さし恫喝しますから どこにも出せない 妃になるでしょう この妃 ナルの妃 鬼になる妃 ガチャ歯でニラニラしますから お口の臭い 妃になるでしょう 『ひなまつり』の替え歌 Part20301-443 可愛い奥様 sage 2011/03/02(水) 21:52:59.26 ID:180cIjJn0 ♪チラシを撒きましょ街頭に 苦情をあげましょ宮内庁 新潮文春sage記事で 明日は楽しい雛祭り シンガソングライター芸人AMEMIYA『冷やし中華はじめました』の替え歌 Part2013-147 可愛い奥様 sage 2011/02/12(土) 16:56:10 ID:ZYKLfij50 「レッスンはじめました」AMEMIYA替え歌できました いじめられないように　母子で通って ひとりで行けるまで　国語だけやらせてもらいつつ　本日 １２月１日　うちのひとり娘　愛子もとうとう ピアノレッスン　はじめました 立ち話している間　愛子は猛ダッシュで帰宅 バイオリンレッスン　はじめました 全国にちらしをまかれ　江戸川にはストーカー フィギアレッスン　はじめました イギリスから結婚式の招待状　病気なのでぎりぎりに返事出します 英語レッスン　はじめました 絶え間なく起こる　民族紛争 守りたい　小さな命 Woｗ 習字レッスン　はじめました 262 可愛い奥様 sage 2011/02/12(土) 21:35:45 ID:ZYKLfij50 「チラシくばり　はじめました」AMEMIYA　替え歌つくりました 夏に間に合うように　春先から取りかかって 味に納得いくまで何度も繰り返して　本日 ２月１２日　うちのもんじゃ焼き屋でもとうとう チラシくばり　はじめました コピーに熱中している間　夫がノーパンしゃぶしゃぶに狂ったけど 「チラシくばり　はじめました 私の名義でカードを勝手に作られ　多額の借金 「チラシくばり　はじめました ちょくちょく起こる不審火　知らぬ間に掛けられた保険金 チラシくばり　はじめました 改ざんは禁止　了解しました チラシくばり　はじめました 絶え間なく起こる　民族紛争 守りたい　小さな命 Woｗ チラシくばり　はじめました 童謡『ふしぎなポケット』の替え歌 Part825-563 可愛い奥様 sage 2007/03/24(土) 18:29:23 ID:ZwC7A0m0O 童謡「ふしぎなポケット」で ヒロシをたたくと オランダに行ける もひとつたたくと スキーに行ける もひとつたたくと 礼子が来てる たたいてみるたび 小和田がふえる もひとつたたくと ドイツに行ける？ ドイツがだめなら白人呼べる？ こんなウマーな皇室は最高 追い出せるもんなら追い出してみろや 富士サファリパークCMの替え歌 Part818-427 可愛い奥様 sage 2007/03/16(金) 22:37:03 ID:U5mvw+Kw0 >>398 むしろこの場合の「かわいくって」は、富士サファリパーク風味だが。 ホントにホントにホントにホントに静養決行だ～！ 近すぎちゃってどうしよう♪ かわいくってどうしよう♪ 雅！サボリパーク！！ Part1888-698 可愛い奥様 sage 2010/08/26(木) 14:04:42 ID:A58yoyDI0 ほんとに　ほんとに　ほんとに　ほんとに　ナルちゃんだ！ 近すぎちゃってどうしよう　小さくって　ど　う　し　よ　う 那須！どうぶつ王国！ ほんとに　ほんとに　ほんとに　ほんとに　マサコヒだ！ 近すぎちゃってどうしよう　マッコウで　ど　う　し　よ　う 那須！どうぶつ王国！ ほんとに　ほんとに　ほんとに　ほんとに　アイちゃんだ！ 近すぎちゃってどうしよう　無愛想で　ど　う　し　よ　う 那須！どうぶつ王国！ 参考ようつべ：富士サファリパークＣＭ 『フニクリ・フニクラ』の替え歌 Part819-279 可愛い奥様 sage 2007/03/18(日) 16:33:40 ID:Cyn9/hh1O フニクリ・フニクラ（鬼のパンツ）で 丼のスーツは 勝負服 白いぞ 白いぞ 小人とアレレ従えて ギラギラ ニラニラ ヒロシの靴は 秘密靴 バレてる バレてる 蹴られても 無視されても ヘラヘラ ニヤニヤ 行こう 行こう 奥志賀へ 強行 強行 吹雪でも 遊ぶ食う 買う寝る 遊ぶ食う 買う寝る 遊ぶ食う～ 燃料満タン東宮一家♪ 往年のNHK人形劇『プリンプリン物語』主題歌by石川ひとみの替え歌 Part996-700 可愛い奥様 sage 2007/09/10(月) 12:42:20 ID:FQ42YQZv0 フリ～ン　フリ～ン　フリン　フリン　フリン　フリン♪ そおれ行け　フリン・フリン・フリン　どこまでも（フリン　フリン） 君と一緒に　いつまでも 行く手に　立ち塞がる　公務の壁 どんだけ行っても　埒明かぬ YE～S YES YES YES！　フリン　フリン　フリ～ン OH～NO！OH～NO！ フリン　フリン　フリ～ン 祭祀せず　公務せず　with LOVE オオノとフリン　フリン YES　YES　フリン　フリン プリンセス　フリン　フリン 往年のNHK人形劇『プリンプリン物語』より「ヘドロの歌」の替え歌 Part2245-698 可愛い奥様 sage 2011/12/29(木) 12:44:47.34 ID:Hzo6T/rG0 私はｍｓｋ～ｍｓｋ～♪ 世界で一番いい女～♪ 好きな色は赤と黒～♪ レッド＆ブラック　レッド＆ブラック 赤は血の色～　黒は腹の色！　俺ッ！ 宝塚歌劇団、ベルサイユのばら「愛あればこそ」の替え歌 Part1509-46 名無しさん＠自治スレにてローカルルール議論中 sage 2009/03/23(月) 14:46:52 ID:kqBgAums0 今年も、長野の駅階段で宝塚写真を撮るんですかね。 353 名無しさん＠自治スレにてローカルルール議論中 sage 2009/03/24(火) 01:26:19 ID:rDsdyF20P >>46 愛～、それは甘く～♪ 愛～、それは長髪～♪ 愛～、お辞儀もできない～♪ 愛～、雅子の切り札～♪ 愛～、愛～、あ～い～～～♪ ああ～愛あれ～ばこそ～～～♪ 公務しなくて～もい～い～♪ ああ～愛あれ～ばこそ～～～♪ 遊び～は～し放題♪ 愛ゆえに私は安泰～♪ 『北斗の拳（愛を取り戻せ!!）』の替え歌 Part706-717 可愛い奥様 sage 2006/11/05(日) 14:39:45 ID:kgaAeXqc 北斗の拳～愛を取り戻せ!!～　の替え歌 　 ＹＯＵはＳＨＯＣＫ　今上陛下　　シカトする ＹＯＵはＳＨＯＣＫ　ナルを足で　指図する 怠け雅子皆で叩いても　今は無駄だよ 邪魔する記者は指差しひとつでダウンさー ＹＯＵはＳＨＯＣＫ　インチキ公務増えてくる ＹＯＵはＳＨＯＣＫ　海外静養狙ってる 自由求めさまよう雅子今　熱く燃えてる 皇室全部無残に飛び散るはずさ 小和田の名誉築く為　雅子は入内し 正気見失った 微笑み忘れた愛子を見たくはないさ ナルよ目を覚ませ ＹＯＵはＳＨＯＣＫ　親衛隊をはべらして ＹＯＵはＳＨＯＣＫ　学習院で大ゲンカ 誰も雅子の横暴止めること出来はしないさ 皇室利権のうまみ　離さない二度と 『ボルテスⅤのうた』の替え歌 Part1002-704 可愛い奥様 sage 2007/09/13(木) 01:07:47 ID:n9QZxFdH0 スレ汚しのおわびです。 紀子様の御誕生日に思いつきました。古いアニソンですが。 『ボルテスⅤ』　のＯＰで。 たとえ　荒らしが　出ようとも　　 たとえ　OWDが　 あれるとも　 たたえよう　　秋篠宮家を　　 　 尊ぼう　　悠仁殿下を みつめあう　ひとみとひとみ　　 ぬくもりを信じあう　五人のご一家 秋篠宮家に　敬意をこめて　 　 たたえよう　カキコの　尽きるまで 日本の　夜明けは　もう近い～♪ Part1201-604 可愛い奥様 sage 2008/04/20(日) 16:55:58 ID:jcBs0ttJ0 ボンクラ156の歌（「ボルテスⅤの歌」の替え歌で） ttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f8fclG949_E たとえ公務を干されても たとえやりがいがなくとも ごり押そう　工場見学を 飛び込もう　給食の部屋へ 勃起するヒロシの瞳 温もりを感じたい 氷の家族 ま雅子愛子に　全てを懸けて やるぞ　内廷費の尽きるまで 小和田の自爆は　もう近い ま行 『魔女っ子メグちゃん』主題歌の替え歌 Part865-710 可愛い奥様 sage 2007/05/10(木) 11:17:40 ID:StLjd8SY0 妃殿下だなんて　思ったら 大間違いよ　小和田の子 大きな腹の　でっぱりは 子どもじゃないの　脂肪なの お化粧なんかはしなくても 殿下は私にもう夢中 くちびるわなわな震えたら 宮内庁だってお手上げよ まねっこ雅子は　まねっこ雅子は あなたの衣装を　盗み取る　盗み取る 「南の島のハメハメハ大王」の替え歌 Part1814-256 可愛い奥様 sage 2010/05/09(日) 23:48:03 ID:3EX+qoIB0 東の島の東宮は その名も偉大なヒロノミヤ ロマンチックな東宮で 妻のすべてが彼の歌 娘のすべてが彼の夢 ヒロノミヤ　ヒロノミヤ ヒロヒロヒロノミヤ 東の島の東宮の 女王の名前はマサコドン とてもやさしい奥さんで お昼前ごろ起きてきて 真夜中すぎに宴会だ マサコドン　マサコドン マサマサコドン 東の島の東宮の 子どもの名前はアイコサマ 学校ぎらいのお子様で 男児が叫べば遅刻して 男児が駆けたらお休みで アイコサマ　アイコサマ アイアイアイコサマ 皇室スレに住む人は 誰でも名前が可愛い奥 おぼえやすいがややこしい 誰でも誰でも可愛いね 可愛いね　可愛いね 可愛い可愛いね Part1934-491 可愛い奥様 2010/10/30(土) 09:52:18 ID:j0ku2y2sO カメハメハ大王の曲で 東の島の東宮は～ その名も偉大なヒロノミヤ 学校嫌いの娘らで 母と一緒に遅刻して 静養あけはお休みで ヒロノミヤ～ ヒロノミヤ～ ヒロヒロヒロノミヤ～ 『ミラーマン』主題歌の一発ギャグ替え歌 942-300 可愛い奥様 sage 2007/07/21(土) 10:44:26 ID:RT/KuTsGO >>263 GJ ご返杯 信濃町～の駅のホームに 立つ影は ニラーマーン♪ 無敵鋼人ダイターン3～カムヒア！ダイターン３～の替え歌 Part1898-374 可愛い奥様 sage 2010/09/10(金) 19:05:46 ID:JSQMIf8w0 万が一、愛子が天皇になったらw、 愛子のそばに、いつも雅子がピタリなんだろうね。 愛子がアーウー言っているそばで、ささやき女将みたいに、 一言付け加えるんだろw 385 可愛い奥様 sage 2010/09/10(金) 19:17:42 ID:3hHlOnP8P >>374 ダイターン３の、ドン・ザウサーですね。 399 可愛い奥様 sage 2010/09/10(金) 19:31:27 ID:U1HonShI0 >>385 「トーグー３」ですねｗｗｗ 公務はない　祭祀もない 明日に　静養あるだけ カムヒア！　トーグー３　トーグー３ 菊紋の輝きを　胸に秘め もんじゃ焼きが　焼き鳥が　燃えている 遊ぼう　遊ぼう　下田の海に沈むとも　 猛暑の日本を駆け抜ける　トーグー３御所にあり 「もしかしてだけど」どぶろっくの替え歌 Part2832-914 可愛い奥様＠転載は禁止 sage 2014/08/08(金) 20:59:47.35 ID:xySuKz9b0 『タジマのテーマソング』 (「もしかしてだけど」どぶろっく替え歌) ♪もしかしてだけど～もしかしてだけど～ 　両陛下に嫉妬してるだけなんじゃないの～～ 両陛下叩いて東宮擁護～～～ 妄想根拠に持論を展開～～～ ソースは週刊誌と妄想だけなんだ ♪もしかしてだけど～もしかしてだけど～ 　マサコみたいな生活したいだけなんじゃないの～～ 攻撃されると陰謀だと騒ぎ～～～ 答えられない質問スルー～～～～ ネチネチ居座る嫌われ者だけど ♪もしかしてだけど～もしかしてだけど～ 　皇室のことなんかどうでもいいんじゃないの～～ そういうことだろ！！『ジャン』 童謡『桃太郎』の替え歌 Part1934-828 可愛い奥様 sage 2010/10/30(土) 21:26:55 ID:cVKrflr60 ♪ナルヒトさん　ナルヒトさん 　オツムにつけた秘密帽　どうぞ外してださいな 『森のくまさん』の替え歌 275 可愛い奥様 sage 2006/04/03(月) 21:43:32 ID:abshQDi6 ある日　御所のなか マサどんに　出会った 大学へと通う マサどんに　出会った マサどんの　いうことにゃ ナルさんから　おにげなさい スタコラ　サッササノサ スタコラ　サッササノサ ところが　ナルさんが 大学へ　ついてくる トコトコ　トコトコと トコトコ　トコトコと ナルさんや　お待ちなさい 髪の毛の　落とし物 上げ底靴　履いた ちいさな　皇太子 おや　マサどん　ありがとう お礼に　ピザーラへ テレフォン　コーリング Ｌサイズを３枚 セリフ「これぜぇーんぶ食べちゃいたいなぁ～」 や行 タイムボカンシリーズ『ヤッターマン』初代エンディング「天才ドロンボー」の替え歌 Part1126-693 可愛い奥様 sage 2008/02/14(木) 00:27:38 ID:1U/TwR840 クッタモンダ　ネタモンダ　ドタキャンダ クッタモンダ　ネタモンダ　ドタキャンダ 公務はやらないよ　ヘイヘヘーイ 両陛下はガン無視よ　ヘイヘヘーイ 欲しいよ　欲しいよ　愛子天皇 絶対もらうと決めちゃった サボリーヌ　ボンクラージュ　あいこちゃん 海外報道　羽毛田の苦言　何ともないない おれたちゃ小和田家　ヘイヘヘーイ 皇統ドロンボー 往年のNHKみんなのうた大ヒット曲『山口さんちのツトム君』の替え歌 Part1227-643 可愛い奥様 sage 2008/05/22(木) 01:40:26 ID:6AglPivr0 >>633さんのﾚｽでふっと浮かんだこの歌 ♪　東宮さんちのナルマサくん 　・東宮さんちのナルボンくんお嫁が来てから変よ　どうしたのかな 　お嫁がわがまま言っても　一生守るって言ったから　 　いつも答えは同じ『人格否定』　つまんないな～ 　・東宮さんちの嫁マサさんお嫁に来てから変よ　どうしたのかな 　公務に出ようって言っても　祭祀に出ようって言っても 　いつも答えは同じ『外国行きたい』　つまんないな～ 　・三番割愛 Part2243-797 可愛い奥様 sage 2011/12/27(火) 14:01:01.58 ID:1jSrK9QX0 ♪小和田さんちの雅子ちゃん この18年ずっと変よ。どうしたいのよ。 公務をしようと言っても、祭祀をしようと言っても いつも答えはお・な・じ い～や～よ！ ナルを無視♪ 829 可愛い奥様 sage 2011/12/27(火) 14:22:16.57 ID:1U0OBB5M0 小和田さんちの徳仁ちゃん あなたの奥さんずっと変よ どうなったのかな 御所へ来てよと言っても、 病気の説明してよと言っても いつも答えは同じ 「アトヨロ」 終わってるよ 966 可愛い奥様 sage 2011/12/27(火) 16:48:59.73 ID:sAHHpVvm0 亀ですが >>797 生まれたときから変よ♪ では？ 971 可愛い奥様 sage 2011/12/27(火) 16:59:00.70 ID:/5cvjWZh0 スレ立て・テンプラ乙です >>966 3代前から変よ♪ ではダメですか？ 山ねずみロッキーチャック主題歌『緑の陽だまり』の替え歌 Part821-439 可愛い奥様 sage 2007/03/20(火) 12:02:25 ID:Oy5XLSSD0 樽ネズミﾛｯｷｰﾁｬｯｺの唄 山之内町の　その奥は　ご静養するのに　よいところ い～くわよぉ～！　滑るわよぉ！　 ｷﾞﾗｷﾞﾗ　お眼眼の　病人が　一番はじめに　滑降した 奥志賀高原って　どこだろな　誰かに　誰かに　きいといて 貸切ホテルの　カフェテラスは　密談するのに　よいところ 池田がね～　礼子がね 銀色　フラッシュの　パパラッチに　盗撮されても　しらないよ 準皇族　ご一行様って　どれだろな　市民記者に　市民記者に　きいといて マイナス10度の　極寒地は　療育するのに　よいところ？ ......。うううぅぅぅううう......。 地元の　児童相談所に　通報されても　しらないよ ﾋﾟﾝｸのﾌﾗﾌｰﾌﾟって　なんなんだろな　福迫さんに　福迫さんに　きいといて 静養疲れの　言い訳で　公務のブッチが　よいところ ま～だだよ～　病気だよ！ 一番　元気な　ま～ちゃんが　むずがりはじめた「帰らない」 完全復帰って　無理だろな　ゴルゴに　仕事と　言っといて 『妖怪人間ベム』の替え歌 Part1876-258 可愛い奥様 sage 2010/08/03(火) 12:43:19 ID:HzoOWaFF0 ♪御所にのさばり生きる おれたちゃ東○一家なのさ めったに姿を見せられぬ 野豚のようなこの体 「早く天○になりたい！」 うざい祭祀を吹き飛ばせ マル・マサ・アイ 東○一家 童謡『ようちえん』の替え歌 *参考：愛子様　'07オール学習院の集いの合唱ご参加ようつべ動画、【出前療法】 Part916-116 可愛い奥様 sage 2007/06/25(月) 08:25:09 ID:XTgV9NedO せいようけんはたのしいな ぱすたもたべましょ かれーもずー えびもふらいでまっている Part942-49 可愛い奥様 sage 2007/07/20(金) 22:56:51 ID:RXR3f0IhO こうたいしーひはたのしいなー おさぼりしましょう ねぼうもぐー せんせぇもごしょでまっている Part960-252 可愛い奥様 sage 2007/08/07(火) 13:35:55 ID:WYU+8PIN0 たかしまやーはーたのしいなー マイバッハのりましょ 買い物がーっ 財布は赤坂で待っているー 吉野家ＣＭ、松井秀喜出演「百年、うまい。」篇CMソングbyザ・クロマニヨンズの替え歌 Part1014-961 可愛い奥様 sage 2007/09/24(月) 17:45:59 ID:VFwgv58NO 吉野家のＣＭ（松井が出てるやつ） ﾀｯﾀｶﾀｯﾀｶﾀｯﾀｶﾀｯﾀｶ 遊ぶー 遊ぶー 元気に遊ぶー 休むー 休むー 祭祀は休むー ふてえだろー すげーだろー うめーだろー えれーだろー よし！明日もブッチだ！ ら行 フランス国歌『ラ・マルセイエーズ』の替え歌 Part2258-852 可愛い奥様 sage 2012/01/16(月) 19:32:04.46 ID:wggr4/mWP マサコさんったら、おフランス行く気？ 確か、水うんたらの会議開催地はマルセイユだったよね。 ちっ、「フランス国歌」ﾗ・ﾏﾙｾｲｴｰｽﾞの替え歌、思い出しちまったじゃないか！ いっちょう、マサコさん用に書き換えて上げるね。 A Princess went to the toilet For to have a jolly good shit, shit, shit She took her coat and stockings off So that she could revel in it, it, it But when she reached for the paper She found that someone had been there before Ou est le papier? Ou est le papier? Madam, madam, je fais manure Ou est le papier? 「あた～らし～い～あ～さが来た♪」でお馴染み『ラジオ体操の歌』の替え歌 Part1021-327 可愛い奥様 sage 2007/09/29(土) 10:10:20 ID:Vcs9AflnO ラジオ体操の歌（藤山先生ごめんなさい） （ﾁｬﾝﾁｬｶﾁｬﾝ ﾁｬﾗﾗﾗ ﾁｬﾝﾁｬｶﾁｬﾝ ﾁｬﾗﾗﾗ ﾁｬﾝﾁｬｶﾁｬﾝﾁｬﾝﾁｬｰﾝ） 暑苦しいマサが来た 不毛のバカだ お遊びに腹を空かせ グルメに励め 別れろの声に ドス黒い笑みを この顔に睨み利かせよ それＦ！Ｄ！Ｋ！ 406 327 sage 2007/09/29(土) 12:00:49 ID:Vcs9AflnO Ver.2 厚かましいマサが来た 脂肪のマサだ 甲肉に力を入れ 背脂揺らせ 愛子の皇位に 怪しげな夢を ソラマメの任期に果たせよ それＯ！Ｗ！Ｄ！ 597 327 sage 2007/09/29(土) 16:12:48 ID:Vcs9AflnO （なったらいいな） オワ茸にガサが来た 機密のガサだ パスワード解析しろ ファイルを開け 計算外れ 使えない母娘（おやこ） この神風（かぜ）に悪事暴けよ それＧｋ！Ｂ！Ｒ！ ロート製薬ソングの替え歌 Part2082-982 可愛い奥様 sage 2011/06/15(水) 16:57:12.80 ID:qUJWPYxmO まーさこ まさこ まーさこ まーさこ まさこ まーさこー ぐーたらせいーかーつー ロート製薬の歌。 わ行 『若者たち』の替え歌 Part459-641 可愛い奥様 sage 2006/04/18(火) 19:37:07 ID:ziVTArus 「バカ者たち」 雅子の行く店は　果てしなく遠い だのになぜ　ハンドルをにぎり 雅子は行くのか 公務をさぼってまで 夫婦の友人は　今はもういない だのになぜ　なにを探して ナルヒトは走るのか あてもないのに 小和田の望む道は　女系へと続く 紀子にまた　子が宿るとき 小和田はまた 叩きはじめる 紀子にまた　男子が生まれたとき 国民は東宮から 離れはじめる